Secrets and Lies
by amblewat
Summary: You just never know what can happen behind closed doors. Sometimes the image is all you see. Find out what happens when the Hardy Boys discover a terrible secret a loved one has had to keep silent. Danger is lurking because of scandal and exposure. Those who want to protect the status quo, and keep things behind closed doors. Will love and justice prevail?
1. Prologue

Secrets and Lies

Prologue:

Her heart was breaking, she didn't want to go, but had no choice. She had been an au pair for this wealthy family for two years. Now she was being forced to leave. The tears running down her sweet little face like rivers almost broke her. Karen clung to her for a moment and whispered to this beautiful girl, whom she loved. "Remember sweet girl...you are a survivor. Keep a record of everything good and bad. What happened before and everything from now on. Patience is your friend and their enemy. Remember who you are. You are smart, brave, good, and loving. I will be there when you need me. Until then be brave and know I love you."

With a final kiss goodbye to the 8 year old girl she loved like a daughter, Karen Wade left the prestigious manor. She hoped that little girl would be able to live through the horror and survive. One day Karen would see the one who was abusing and the ones who kept it a secret to maintain their image in handcuffs. Disgusted and bitter she thought 'those fools don't realize how special she is! If it could be nurtured she would flourish. Now who would protect, who would nurture, who would save her. Now she was out of this little girl's life because she had called Child Protective Services. The investigation came up empty and she was fired. Karen prayed to God to watch over her to send angels to protect that child's soul. Until she could rise, stand up, and say NO MORE!

Y _es! I am back! I had to take a writing hiatus, which I am sorry about for my fans but very necessary for my family. I will be updating this story regularly. It is a new Hardy Boys story and will feature the following pairings Frank/Callie and Joe/Vanessa. My writing is therapy for my soul. It helps me stay centered. I love hard topics but I always try to keep a positive light. If you have enjoyed my work you will love this one I'm sure. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't flame. It is one of my biggest pet peeves. This story is going to be very angsty, gut wrenching, heart warming, passionate, and you might get the urge to strangle my 'bad guys'. If you do then my job is complete. I haven't written in forever and part of my not posting was from fear of being rusty. I hope you like this installment/series. Amber_


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy! It is good to write again. Amber

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Bayport New York. Frank Hardy along with Vanessa Bender, and two girls whom they had just met along with their boyfriends were decorating the Hardy dining room for a surprise Birthday Party. The guest of honor his beautiful girlfriend Callie Shaw. Callie had told him about her two best friends from Buffalo NY whom she could not contact because her parents had forbidden it. Callie had after she turned 18 every intention of getting back in touch with them. As luck would have it Ginny Morgan called him. She had read an article in the Bayport Times about the baseball and softball team's. The headline: Power Couple is PITCH perfect. Both he and Callie had won their state championships, and were both planning to attend Syracuse University on Athletic Scholarship. Ginny Morgan had been trying to write and call Callie for years but all her correspondence had been blocked by Callie's parents. Now Ginny Morgan and Mollie Weise were both here for the party. They had brought their boyfriends with them Patrick Reid and Caleb Wade.

Frank looked at the table which was covered with a purple tablecloth with pink lace top. They had brought unicorn and fairy decorations. Which Frank had first questioned until they showed him their matching bracelets. Frank had seen one before adorned on Callie's wrist and realized that this meant something special. Frank approached his father wary about inviting them to Callie's party because her parents had been adamant that she have NO contact with anyone in Buffalo except her Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Carl, and their sons. Fenton Hardy said that he would do deep background check on the teens before they were given the invite which they absolutely agreed to. Everything checked out and they were here. Joe came in with Liz Webling, Phil Cohen, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito, and Chet Morton. They had all agreed that a bunch of cars in front of the house would be a dead giveaway.

Vanessa giggled, "Hurry up! Everyone in the dining room! She'll be here any minute!"

Frank knew that Callie was coming from a campaign event for her father. He was running for re-election for the US House of Representatives. Callie hated it. She didn't like the spotlight, and she was the polar opposite of her father in politics. Part of the reason they had moved to Bayport was to allow him to eventually run, he had previously been a judge. Joe often joked that Callie had been switched at birth. She and his brother didn't always see eye to eye but Joe know that Callie was a good person. Frank's phone beeped. Callie had arrived. "SHH!" Frank said.

They all heard a knock on the door, followed by it opening. Callie's voice filled the hallway. "Frank! Hello?"

Frank called out, "In the dining room babe."

She came around the corner. "SURPRISE!"

Callie's reaction was priceless. Her hand was on her heart and she laughed at her reaction. "Oh! You guys!"

Frank pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Happy 18th Birthday Beautiful."

"I can't believe I didn't know!" Callie was beaming from ear to ear. She looked at everyone in the room. "Thanks so much every…" Her gaze fell onto and stayed on the redhead and brunette next to Fenton. Callie's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "Ginny! Mollie!"

The three girls hugged tightly. They were all crying. Callie when she composed herself said, "How did this happen? I was going to come to your house."

Ginny said, "Well I have a subscription to the Bayport Gazette. I've been media stalking you, but the article about the baseball and softball teams gave me a new Bayport contact to try."

Mollie nodded, "Yes and it helps that your boyfriend's father does consulting work for multiple police departments."

Callie then looked over at the two boys. "So these two…" She gestured. "Are with you then?"

The blond haired green eyed one approached putting an arm around Ginny. "Always...I'm Patrick Reid and this guy is Caleb Wade."

"Nice to meet you both."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

After the party, Callie was sitting at the Hardy's kitchen table. Frank was loading the dishwasher. "It was a great party. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm glad to do it. Ginny and Mollie are both very nice."

Callie pulled him into a hug. "You're too good to me."

Frank held her close. "I beg to differ, you're just as good to me." His finger tracing a gentle line down her cheek. It was then that Frank noticed her makeup looked a little different. It was darker on her left cheek. Before he could ask her she spoke.

"Can you believe we will both be at Syracuse in the fall? That Joe and Van are seniors?"

Frank kissed her. "Time flies. We have orientation in three weeks. Guess who else is going Orange?"

"I know Chet is."

Frank smiled. " Rick, Caleb, Mollie, and Ginny."

"GET OUT!" Callie exclaimed! They didn't say anything! Well it is kind of hard catching up 6 years in two hours." They were now in the den and Frank turned on the TV.

"This is a NBC special report. Today in Buffalo, NY Carl Bates Conservative Party Senator from NY declared his candidacy for the Presidency of the United States."

Callie couldn't hear anymore due to the ringing in her ears. Her hands shook. Callie jammed them in her pockets and bit her lip. "Do you still have the toy box I asked you to keep for me. The one I caught my father throwing away?"

Her sudden mood change did not go unnoticed by her detective boyfriend. "It's in the attic but easy to get to from the FROG. Are you okay?" He traced his finger down her cheek again.

Callie took his hand. "I'm really not. I don't suppose you'd be up to talking for a bit?"

Frank frowned, his worry increasing. "I am is something wrong?"

Callie kissed his cheek. "Not with us, but I have to tell you something and it isn't easy to talk about." She looked down at her hands.

"Anything you need."

Callie received a text message from her Aunt Emma. Callie recognized it as one of her coded messages, to call her from a phone outside her home. Callie asked, "My I use your cell Frank?"

"Of course."

Frank watched his girlfriend. She gave her usual greeting, then her face started changing from polite curiosity, to shock. "Okay...I'll go now. Frank will take me. Yes, I'll leave my phone here."

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"We need to go to New York Credit Union. Aunt Emma said to drop everything and go now. To have you sign in and ask for James Peterson."

"Why?"

Callie was still dazed. "According to my Aunt my trust is there that was set up by my grandfather. I couldn't touch it until I was 18 and neither could my parents...weird. Why didn't my parents tell me?"

Frank imagined it could be a number of reasons. But he tried to keep it neutral. "I'm sure they had their reasons Babe." When they arrived at the bank Frank signed in as Callie had instructed. Moments later a young man approached. "Mr. Hardy come with me. Is your friend with you?"

"Yes."

They went into an office, when the door closed Mr. Peterson addressed Callie. "Ms. Shaw...I went to school with Mitchell Hollis III. Your Aunt Emma was concerned her two sisters would keep you from your trust. You have strict guidelines that you have to claim the funds within 10 days of your 18th birthday or the funds forfeit to the sisters."

Callie said nothing but she did sit down. Her legs felt shaky.

"This is a copy of your claim to the Beaudry family trust. "Your grandfather's wish was for you to have 25% of the trust which is 9 billion dollars."

Callie was stunned and stammered. "I...I don't understand. I...don't remember anything about my grandfather's work. How?" She took the document but the wording was well beyond her level of understanding. She was planning to study law but even with years of study she had no interest in this type of law. "I want to call a friend of mine from the softball team. Her father is a lawyer and was my softball coach. Could I?"

"Yes...please do."

Callie made the phone call. Jilly gave Callie his direct number which he answered. "Mr. Stone...sorry to call you abruptly this is Callie Shaw. I have a huge favor." Thankfully his law office was in the same office building as the bank. He only had to come down 6 floors.

After reviewing the document he asked. "I take it your parents didn't tell you about this?"

"No sir."

Mr. Stone's face darkened. He had never liked her parents, but this girl who he had the privilege to coach was a jewel. This was going to be a treat! The best part the girl could actually live and be treated like a human instead of an object. He said, "Your grandfather's wishes were for you to have this money. It is safe for you to sign. I can sign as notary."

Callie signed it without further hesitation. She presented her ID and social security card.

Mr. Stone continued. "Ms. Shaw I wouldn't take these from the bank. Mr. Peterson can fax me copies to my digital fax. Get a safe deposit box. Is the account set up?"

"Yes and she has full access." Peterson answered.

"She is going to need some cash $600 should suffice also give her 30,000 in prepaid cards about 10 of them."

"Mr. Stone, I don't want to be any trouble. I am out of my league and could really use your help. Could you?"

Mr. Stone smiled at her. "Of course I can, we can write a contract. I can represent your interests. I wager your parents and other aunt are going to try to object. They won't have any legal standing, but I know all the tricks." He sent a message to his paralegal to email him his basic contract with general retainer information." Which he filled out himself with her name. Callie gave him a certified check from the bank and thanked him for his time.

Frank chuckled not bad for an hour of work. Callie had just given the man $50,000 to retain him. Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hey dad."

"Frank where are you and Callie? Her parents are here you are on speaker. She wasn't answering her phone. She left it here."

Well two could play. Frank said. "I'm sorry dad. We went out just the two of us. It's her birthday. She didn't mean to leave her phone. We went to the grocery store picked up pepper for mom, because she asked us to. We have movie tickets. I was going to take her to dinner and the movie starts at 6:30. Joe and Van were going to meet us at the movie."

Frank knew that the word pepper was an emergency buzzword. If Frank had said RED pepper his life would be in danger, just pepper meant it wasn't safe to talk. Fenton would deduce correctly that it wasn't safe to talk with Callie's parents listening in. Fenton said with a bit of bite for effect, "Next time Callie needs her phone on her. If she leaves it, she comes back to get it."

"Yes sir."

Callie's father spoke next. "We expect Callie home right after the movie."

Callie flinched beside him her hand coming up to her cheek. Frank took her hand. "Of course. I will have her back after the movie sir."

Frank disconnected, two minutes later Mr. Peterson came in with her Safe Deposit box key, and her prepaid visa cards. They went to the mall next. Callie and Frank did purchase tickets for a 630 movie. They went to the food court and sat down to eat. Frank's phone rang once again. "Hey dad."

"Henry just called from Callie's house. He just received orders that Callie was not to have any contact with anyone once she got back to the house and would not be allowed to leave. He asked why and was given the explanation that there was a threat against her uncle."

"They are trying to keep Callie from claiming her inheritance from her grandfather. If she didn't claim it within 10 days it forfeits to her sisters. Emma called her an hour ago to go to the bank."

"I'd suggest not taking her home...in fact a trip to the lake is in order. The Shaw's have Callie's phone now."

Frank knew what that meant. The Shaw's knew that Callie and Frank were at the mall. They were tracking their movements, the lake meant safe house. Frank called Joe. "Meet me at the Bayport Mall." He turned to Callie. "Your parents were planning on holding you in your house for 10 days, they aren't going to be happy to learn you claimed it. We need to go somewhere safe."

Callie went to a kiosk and purchased 4 prepaid cell phones. Once she left Bayport Mall she didn't want to use her account. Callie and Frank went into Nordstrom next. Callie purchased two weeks worth of clothes for both of them, make up, jewelry, and luggage.

Frank saw Joe and Vanessa and hurried over to them. Frank handed Joe his phone along with two of the prepaid ones, then he handed Joe the movie tickets. "Go to the movie then head home. Dad can fill you in or has he?"

Joe handed Frank a set of keys. "To the Audi."

That told Frank everything. Joe knew they were going to the safe house. Joe hugged his brother. "Stay safe and protect each other."

Frank saw Callie at the register. They changed clothes in one of the family bathrooms in the food court. Frank put on his hat and sunglasses. Callie did the same. She then handed him a simple gold band. Frank nodded, he understood that they would have better luck if they appeared to be married. So he put the band on without preamble. Callie had one for herself, Frank smiled and noticed that she did NOT purchase an engagement ring for herself. Callie smiled. "You get that particular pleasure when the time's right."

Frank kissed her. "Let's go."

Hand and hand they walked towards the exit. They walked right past Biff Hooper and Tony Prito. The boys that had known each other all their lives didn't notice him. 'Score Callie!'

Callie studied the grey Audi Sedan. "I've never seen this car before."

"It doesn't come out often." The car was untraceable and a matching ID and registration would be in the car. "The wedding rings were a nice touch." Frank said as they pulled from the parking lot.

"I was worried you might be mad about that, but my parents aren't looking for a married couple."

"You should be a detective."

Callie ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you know...I learned from the best." She opened the console between them. She was surprised to find NY drivers licenses for both of them. They had different names. "Your dad amazes me. He has an ID for me too."

Kissing her hand, Frank said. "You're family."

Callie smiled at that. "We are married you are Franklin Henderson and I'm Callie Henderson. There is a letter here addressed to me."

Frank looked over. "From dad?"

Callie read aloud.

 _Dear Callie,_

 _I am going to apologize for invading your privacy. When I found the toy box in the attic I didn't know it was yours. I found the hidden drawer with your journals. I only read part of one it was more than enough. I am so sorry that you had to go through what you did. I realized at some point you may need an alternate ID after your 18th birthday. So that you could if you desired press charges against your Uncle and your parents in safety. I promise I will keep these items safe for you. They have been moved to a safe house by my partner. He made digital copies which are in my safe deposit box. Also inside was a letter from a Ms. Karen Wade. I don't know what you have told Frank but I know how much he loves you. He will understand. You have my full support for anything you need. I am proud of the young lady you have become in spite of everything. Just you living the way you want chaps their asses and that is a very happy thought. Your parents and your Uncle fear you kiddo remember that. Live your life to the fullest, and know that you are loved._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fenton_

Callie couldn't speak for a long time. After she let the words settle, she kissed his hand. "I have a lot to tell you Frank."

Frank kissed her hand in return. "I'm ready to listen."


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. This chapter is rated M for sensitive subject matter and steamy romance at the end. Yes this goes together, some of you might not get it and argue it, what about the trauma? Well a victim of sexual assault can eventually recover and have healthy relationships. SO if it wasn't clear that Frank is Callie's rock and a source of everything good to her then I can't help with that. What I will do is at the END of the chapter give you the a summary of events, but you will also get them throughout the story. Cheers Amber._

Chapter 2:

The safe house was a cabin on a lake. Callie took a deep breath. "Frank this is beautiful."

They unloaded the car and Frank pulled it into a freestanding garage and padlocked the car inside. He then opened the door and disengaged the alarm. He then put the 2 steel rods across the door held in place by brackets. He closed the windows shutters and locked then in the same manner. Then went to an armoire across the room. Callie saw that there was security equipment inside.

Callie knew that Frank would be busy for a little while at least and took the opportunity to put the groceries away and to make them a quick dinner. She went back to the living room. Frank smiled at her. "I have activated the full security. No one will be able to approach via the private lane or from the water without us knowing."

"Sounds good to me. I made dinner, hope you like spaghetti and salad."

Frank pulled two sodas from the fridge. Thankfully they were cold. He sat down beside her. "This looks great." They ate mostly in silence. Frank knew that she was trying to get her thoughts together and did not want to rush her. He also couldn't help but notice that she was not making much eye contact with him. Frank cleared the table and rinsed the plates. After they loaded the dishwasher he took their drinks to the living room. Callie sat beside him. Frank took her hand. How long they sat there silently was hard to say. But Frank knew that she needed time to settle.

The tears came and her voice trembled a little but she finally spoke. "I'm sorry...I should have told you years ago. But I was scared...so scared...and ashamed. Who would believe me? That's how I justified it. Your dad, your mom, Joe, Gertrude, and especially you...you all would have believed me without question. But I just couldn't. I still don't know if I can. Frank part of me wants this to stay buried. But I'm afraid to stay silent. Especially since...I saw the article in the Washington Post this morning." She dug into her purse and pulled out a folded article.

Frank read the headline. _7 Blond Girls Gone from DC._ Frank scanned the article. It stated that 7 girls from the DC area for the past 12 years have gone missing between the ages of 7 and 13. He put it on the table. Callie started speaking again. "When I was living in Buffalo my family lived on the family estate with my Aunt's family. My Aunt Lizzy is the oldest, Emma the middle, and my mother was the youngest. Emma was a hollywood star she only came home every once in a while. My Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Carl have two sons a set of twin boys. CJ and Josh they are 8 years older than I am. My grandfather lived with us, he died when I was 9. He was the sweetest man."

Callie pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "It was subtle at first. It started when I was about 5. My Uncle would touch me on my private areas with my clothes on. He gave me pretty gifts. I didn't know any better or that anything was wrong. Then one night it was just me and Uncle Carl in the mansion. He came into my room. I was sound asleep and he climbed into bed with me. I woke up with him touching me under my nightgown. He told me to go back to sleep that he was keeping the monsters away."

Callie sobbed and took a shaky breath. Her voice trembling. "The next morning, I woke up and he was standing in front of me. He was naked. I didn't know what to think. I was staring at his...penis. He saw my face and said. "It's alright angel you can touch it." It wasn't threatening, or scary...the opposite reassuring and soothing. Like it was natural and no big deal. So...I...touched him. Frank." Callie lost her battle with composure, her body shook with sobs.

Frank pulled her into his arms. She climbed onto his lap. Frank rocked her and rubbed her back. Waiting for her to let this storm of grief out. She was only just getting started and he knew that there had to be more. Frank had suspected that Callie was a victim of abuse, he knew her parents were manipulative and often wondered. But he had not anticipated this.

"When I touched him. He got bigger, harder and I remember giggling because I thought it was funny. I was six Frank. He took my hand and put it on him. He moved my hand up and down. He said I was his special angel...his sweet girl."

Frank felt sick and was very glad he didn't know where Carl Banks was at the moment. Callie didn't deserve any of this. Callie continued. "Then he said I could put my mouth on it if I wanted. So I did and...and."

Callie paused she reached for her bag dropped it because her hands were shaking. Frank picked it up for her. She reached inside and found her bubble gum. She put a piece in her mouth chewed. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I thought he had peed in my mouth. I gagged a little but he groaned. For almost a year that is what he did...every night if he was home. He'd come to my room and we'd play. That's what he called it. He said that it had to be a secret because he didn't want his boys being jealous of the attention he was giving me. That we weren't doing anything wrong."

Callie sipped her drink. "Then around Christmas, he came to my room on night. He had a vintage doll, she had long golden curls, a pretty pink dress, tiny shoes, and a hat. He asked if we could play a different game. I nodded because I was so distracted by the pretty doll. He took my undies, lifted my gown, opened my legs, and pushed inside me. It hurt so bad...I started to scream, he covered my mouth and soothed me. He said it wouldn't hurt like this next time. He said I was a good girl. His sweet girl and angel. I started wetting the bed, I hated any doll that was given to me. I started praying to be ugly so that my Uncle would stop touching me. So I made my dolls look ugly. They were in my toybox, your dad probably saw them first."

Frank nodded. "He worked as a detective in New York for the Special Victims Unit. If you kept those dolls in that box then that is a good assumption."

"One morning my nanny Karen came early. She saw me in my room, with urine on me and blood was on my nightgown. She asked me what happened and I told her that my uncle and I were playing but it hurt. She got me dressed and took me to the doctor. We were waiting in the waiting room and my parents showed up. They had canceled the appointment and insisted that I was fine that I was lying. Karen was upset. She tried to argue but they told her to shut up. She went home. A few days later my parents came into my room. My father was in a rage. He said someone called Child Protection and told them a bunch of lies. My mother went to my desk and found my large crayons. The ones that are round and wide. She yelled at me. "You did this to yourself didn't you?"

"I told her I hadn't done anything. That I color with those. My father smacked me across my face. He told me not to lie to her, to show them what I did. My mom pulled out one of the crayons and said, you stuck these up yourself didn't you...you little freak. I cried and said I didn't. I remember what I said exactly. 'Mommy I swear I didn't.' Daddy grabbed me and threw me onto my bed. He held me down and my mom. She took the crayons and stuck them up me. She put them in the drawer beside my bed. My father grabbed me by the arms and lifted me. He shook me a little and he yelled. "Do you know what happens to bad...lying...little girls who make up stories? They are put in prison in dark holes and never come out. They lose their friends, their toys, and no one gives a damn about them. When CPS gets here you will tell them you did it to yourself. He shook me again then said. Say it now...I did it too myself nobody hurt me."

Callie looked into Frank's eyes with tears streaming down her face. "And I did. I said I did it to myself nobody hurt me. They left the room, my nanny Karen came in. She hugged me, told me she loved me, that she would be there when I was ready. To write everything down that has happened and keep writing down everything that continued to happen. She gave me courage to document everything and that gave me strength."

Callie took his hands in her hands now. "When I was 12 we moved to Bayport. I remember the first time I saw you. We were sitting in church in opposite pews. I had my head down but you did something to get my attention. You started making faces and I smiled. Then we were in the same class two days later. It was middle school. I met Iola and you two became my friends. Iola was my best girl friend who liked to play dress up and liked to play softball, but you were the one I liked to study with and you challenged me. It was school that made me happy because I was around people I liked. So I focused on what made me happy. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared...terrified that my parents or my uncle would kill me. They only care about how things look. My parents hated the fact that my grandfather wrote a condition into the trust that I had to go to a public school. They didn't like who I came in contact with but they tolerated it because of the money. I didn't know that until I read the trust myself while coming here. They used to threaten to yank me from Bayport High if I did anything to tarnish their reputations. I had to uphold the family name at all costs. I didn't want to lose you Frank. You had become my strength, my comfort, my peace, my joy, my everything. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You complete me." She started crying.

Full of emotion, Frank murmured. "Sweetheart, they could have moved you to another universe and I would have found you. I love you so much. You complete me too."

"I can't keep quiet anymore Frank! My uncle is going to run for President! He couldn't have stopped at just me...these girls in DC at least some of them are his new angels and that's on me. It's my fault! I have to do something. I should have told the truth. Now these girls and probably others have suffered because I was selfish. I'm so ashamed."

Frank took her face in his hands. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Callie you don't have a selfish bone in your body, and you are not a coward. You are not to blame for anything! You don't control anyone else except yourself. Those girls if he took them are suffering because of him. If he has any of them...we will find them. It's not your fault Baby."

Callie cried in his arms. Frank held her soothed. Her tears finally slowed. She pulled back. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet."

"Don't be sorry. Not for this." Frank saw the tears on both of her cheeks and kissed them away. Then he kissed her lips softly. He pulled away. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any discomfort. So it came as quite a surprise when her hand reached behind his head and pulled him towards her kissing him. She deepened it, Frank responded in kind.

Callie kissed his chin. Then his jaw. "When I'm with you...I feel loved, I feel safe, and beautiful."

"You are beautiful. I love you."

Callie's hand tugged at his shirt. "My uncle...my parents cannot take our love away. I won't let them...Not now...Not ever. Don't you let them either...Frank." By the end her voice was almost pleading.

Frank whispered. "I'm yours...and you're mine...always." His shirt was off a blink later. Their mouths met in a frenzy of passion. Desire consuming them both. Frank slid his hands under her shirt caressing her bare skin. She removed it and tossed it across the room. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Frank carried her to the closest bedroom all while not breaking their kiss.

When her feet hit the floor, she quickly removed his belt, khaki shorts, and his boxers. Her hands roamed, her lips leaving a trail of fire from his throat over to his collarbone. Frank unclasped her bra and pulled her shorts off along with her last barrier. Now skin to skin Frank let his hands roam her body he guided her to the bed. Callie found herself on her back. "Take more Frank."

He feasted on her breasts. Callie arched into him moaning. Their hips grinding together their desire building. Callie shifted positions straddling him. She took his hands and guided them to her breasts. "Touch me. You make me feel beautiful." His hands caressed her breasts then continued downward and he grasped her hips.

"You are so beautiful." Her hands were on him now caressing his chest. She lingered a moment playing with the hair on his chest. Then she used that glorious mouth and tongue to taste. She teased his chest, his abs and down to his navel. She whispered. "Mine."

Frank moaned in ecstasy as she pleasured him. This woman amazed him, he had no words. But he could feel it in his heart and soul. In Spite of everything she chose love. She chose to love HIM. He lost his breath and managed to answer her. "Yours. I love you."

Callie kissed her way back up to his mouth. She kissed the spot just below his ear. "I love you."

Anticipating her, he flipped their positions so that she was once again on her back. He kissed the nape of her neck, her cheek, her lips, and down her throat. "My turn." He took his time using his mouth, tongue and hands. He savored every moan, gasp, and taste. He nipped her hip, kissed her inner thigh, then feasted.

Callie gasped. "Oh! GOD!"

Her back arched off the bed. Frank grasped her hips keeping her in place. "Frank! Don't...Don't stop!" She was writhing and gasping now. Her hands gripping the bed post trying to anchor herself. She screamed as her release came. "Now Frank! NOW!"

He didn't need a second invitation. Frank lifted her legs and thrusted deep inside her. Callie's gasps delighted him, the feel of her drenched him. He set a pace which she matched. Frank could feel her tighten around him. Lost in their love and powerless to stop it. She screamed at her peak just as he had reached his. He moaned her name.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Summary

Callie reveals to Frank in this chapter what happened to her when she was a child. She was molested and raped by her uncle, and her parents physically abused her, and emotionally abused her. They also in order to protect their image manipulated Callie into lying to Child Services. They used something in her room and the crime today that her parents would be charged with is sexual offense with a child by an adult offender. They told her to say, she did it to herself that she lied. Her father also threatened her and frightened her right afterward. 


	4. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. This is mostly in Joe's point of view. And CR I added a little tidbit in there just for you. I needed more in this chapter and your suggestion about their back story was perfect! So Thanks! Also the image if have uploaded I have permission to use the artist is Photo by Aimee Vogelsang on Unsplash

Chapter 3

It was 9:30 PM in the evening. Laura Hardy was in the basement folding laundry. She had finished her shift at the hospital where she was a charge nurse. The boys were still out she assumed. "Mom you down here?"

"Yes Honey. Could you grab this basket for me? It's your clothes."

Joe came down bounding down the steps. He kissed his mothers cheek. "You bet. How was work?"

"It was a busy shift. The L&D ward was full, I had to reschedule some scheduled ultrasounds because of the ones in active labor."

Joe couldn't imagine. "Bet those moms to be were pretty steamed."

"Annoyed a little but, they also understand what ACTIVE labor means. Go put those away now." She chuckled as he grumbled. Joe made it to his room and put the basket on his bed. Vanessa was on his computer. She turned. "Let me help."

Joe wasn't going to complain about that. He pulled out his phone and checked his father's location. He was at his office along with Sam. The office was just down the street he knew. Joe asked his phone to alert him when Fenton left. He turned to see Vanessa hanging up his polo shirts. Joe frowned. "Babe what are you doing?"

Vanessa smiled. "Because I actually put clothes away and not stuff them in a random drawer."

Joe grinned. "I get it done."

"But then all your mother's hard work is obliviated to wrinkles."

The doorbell ringing and loud knocking on the front door interrupted their playful exchange. Joe looked out his window and saw the Shaw's Elysse out front. Joe thought 'uh oh!' He quickly texted his father. Shaw's here! Mom? Trusting his father that he would hurry. Joe quickly went down the stairs. His poor mother was about to get blasted and she had no clue about anything yet. He was halfway down the steps when Laura opened the door. She smiled. "Robert...Ellen how are…"

His mother's pleasant greeting was cut off when Robert Shaw shoved his way past her. Joe bristled. "Hey!"

Robert Shaw's face was red. "Where is our daughter? Her car is still here. Your son's phone has been here from the theatre for 20 minutes. She was supposed to come right home."

Laura with amazing composure said, "Robert...forgive me I worked at the hospital tonight and didn't get home until about 8. I've been doing laundry. I haven't seen Frank or Callie. Joe just got home. Vanessa is here."

"Where the hell is Frank?" Robert snapped.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "I will call him if it will make you feel better. I'm sure they are fine." She pulled out her phone and moments later Frank's phone rang from Joe's pocket.

Joe put a surprised expression on his face. He pulled it out. "Ah Crap! I grabbed his phone in the theatre instead of mine. Frank has my phone." Joe smirked, Callie didn't track his phone never did. Joe tilted his head. "What's the deal?"

"The deal Joseph is that I was told by your brother he would have Callie come home after the movie. If she is going to be this disobedient perhaps she shouldn't see him at all!"

Laura soothed. "I'm sure they will be here soon Robert. They are responsible. I trust Callie and Frank."

Ellen snapped. "That makes one of us! Your boys are as reckless and dangerous as your husband!"

Laura's patience finally snapped. "I know you are both upset but I am NOT going to tolerate you insulting MY boys or MY husband in OUR home!"

"We should have enrolled Callie in Everett Academy we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Laura said, "Ellen...Robert lets calm down. Frank and Callie are both out of high school and 18. We don't need…"

Robert yelled. "We didn't ask your opinion Laura. We were told Callie would come home after the movie. Wouldn't you be worried?"

Trying to defuse them Laura acknowledge. "Of course I would. A promise is a promise after all. Joe what were Frank and Callie doing before the movie?"

'Thank you mom! The perfect opening!' Joe said aloud. "They picked up some pepper for you at the store since you were out. Then they went out to eat and met us at the theatre."

Laura didn't bat an eyelash or show any outward sign of understanding or alarm but now she was worried. Those codewords were created for a reason and used ONLY when necessary. Before she could say anything. Ellen's cell phone rang. Joe handed his mother Frank's phone. Which she took. "Lizzie I'll call you back...Callie is." Joe watched as Ellen's face went from shock to fury in a nanosecond. "We didn't tell her anything! She received a text from Emma but it was benign. Call Hollis Jr. She isn't going to get away with this! But I have to find her first!" She angrily put her cell back in her purse. "Someone is lying here! Callie claimed her inheritance which my husband and I both agreed she shouldn't be able to get at such a young age! We weren't going to tell her about it at all and just wait for her time to expire, but somehow she found out and claimed it! The little thief!"

The front door slamming closed stopped all conversation. "Don't you dare call Callie a thief in my house or my presence. How dare you! Both of you!" The venom in Fenton Hardy's voice was ice cold. The temperature in the room dropped to below zero.

Ellen in a fast move tried to snatch Frank's cell phone from Laura. But Laura was much faster. She sidestepped and tripped Callie's mother who landed on her ass much to Laura's delight. "I don't think so!" Her voice now was just as cold as her husbands.

Robert Shaw took two steps towards Laura. Joe stepped between them. Robert scowled but his voice was calm and controlled. "Did Frank's cell phone call Emma?"

Ellen had stood up by then and screeched at Fenton. "You're behind this! I know it!"

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "Prove it Ellen." Fenton challenged.

"Where is our daughter?" She yelled.

Fenton answered. "I don't know."

Ellen snapped. "Like hell you don't! I'll prove it starting with Frank's phone." She made another attempt to snatch the phone from Laura.

Laura put the phone into her pocket. "My son's phone and his personal calls are none of your business."

Robert put his hands on Ellen's vibrating shoulders. "You're absolutely right Laura. We are just upset. Our daughter is missing and so is your son. We are very worried."

Fenton started laughing. Joe's hairs raised on the back of his neck. His father was truly pissed. Joe was worried that the Shaw's might actually leave his house with injuries. Fenton's voice only confirmed Joe's conclusions. "Like you actually give a damn! All you care about is the next election and how things look. You son of a bitch! How dare you come into my house demanding anything! Your daughter is a jewel. She is smart, kind, considerate, loving, and ambitious. She has more class in one fingernail then the two of you have in your whole bodies! Get out of my house!"

Robert was shaking with rage now. "Not without our daughter."

Fenton bristled. "I'll say again. She isn't here! It is a miracle from God that Callie is as wonderful as she is. It's no thanks to the two of you or." Fenton paused for 5 humming seconds. "Carl Banks."

Joe blinked. Who the hell was that? He and Vanessa were watching the events unfold like spectators of a tennis match. This was a mystery. Joe watched the Shaw's reactions. It was there for a fraction of a second. It was fear. Then fear was replaced by fury.

Robert took his wife's arm. "We're calling the police Fenton. You and your son have gone too far. You will tell our daughter that she is to come home immediately. She knows her duties to the family and her responsibilities. She will do her duty to the family. That is her role and she knows it. I'll give you till morning to get her back here or else."

'That's right! Joe thought with disgust. No point in appearances now.' His father would not tolerate threats. Fenton did not disappoint. He opened the door. His voice filled with contempt. "Take your empty threats elsewhere. Call the police Robert. Frank and Callie are both 18. They can go where they want when they want. You want to make threats and bully. You've bullied and abused Callie her whole life. The difference is at the end of the day Callie will dust herself off of a little dirt, you, Ellen, and your brother-in-law will be buried in the largest pile of shit you can imagine."

Robert seethed. "We have friends Fenton."

"So do I. Leave Callie alone...she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Do not initiate contact with her. Do not intemmedate, threaten, or ask anyone else to do any of what I just said."

Ellen argued. "She is our daughter!"

Fenton interuppted. "If you do I will come out of retirement with the most appropriate law enforcement agency and I will take great pleasure in arresting both of you and your brother-in-law for the hell you have put Callie through. Do not threaten my family...that includes Callie. I asked you to leave once. I won't ask again. Get out right now or you will both be arrested for tresspassing and harrasment."

Sam Radley came in from the kitchen with his gun drawn. "You heard him Congressman...mame."

The Shaw's stormed out a small scream of anger came from Ellen's lips. Fenton slammed the door for good measure.

Laura Hardy glared at the door with her hands on her hips for a full 10 seconds. It was a long ten seconds to Joe. Laura turned around and went to her her husband. "Fenton are they safe? What's going on?"

Hearing the worry and stress in Laura's voice Fenton pulled her to him. "They are safe beloved. I promise. Callie never has to talk to them again if she doesn't want to. I wouldn't blame her."

Joe and Vanessa both slipped out the back to the porch swing. Joe pulled Vanesa down beside him. "That was intense."

"You think? Oh my gosh I thought both your parents were going to pop! And you? How did you keep it together? I thought you were going to punch Callie's dad when he tried to rush at your mother!"

"I almost did babe, but that would have been messy." He took Vanessa's hands. "Van...something happened to her. Something terrible and I think I know where to find some of the answers."

Vanessa kissed him. "I know it's tempting Joe, but she deserves privacy too. When she is ready she'll tell us."

"I'm worried. I always hated Callie's mom and dad. They felt fake to me. Tonight I finally saw it. They don't love their daugher. She's a possession to them. Callie drives me crazy sometimes but she loves my brother completely. Hell Frank fell for her when he was 13. It was the summer she moved here. The Shaw's came to our church. They sat across the aisle from us. I bet Frank can even remember what she was wearing. She caught his eye. He got her attention and played games with her throughout the service. I was so jelous! Frank usually did stuff with me. Then every Wednseday and Saturday after school started they would do homework and study together. Callie was also on our summer little league team. Dad was our coach. He picked her up for practices and games. Her parents never came to one. But her butler and his wife always came. What happened in those first 12 years Vanessa? What hell was my father talking about?"

Vanessa kissed him. Rubbed her fingers through his hair. "I don't know. But what ever it is she has us."

Joe kissed her fiercely. "Damn right she does."


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment! I have work for the next 3 days, so I will be only one chapter per day. I promise frequent updates ;) Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Amber

Chapter 4

Callie woke up very disoriented. This wasn't her room! Then she remembered. Her parents, the inheritance, her uncle, and telling Frank all of it. She sobbed into her pillow but for the first time she felt part of the weight she had been carrying all her life lift. She stood up and stretched. Oops she forgot to put on her night shirt last night. She noticed her silk robe was on the bed. She put it on and went into the bathroom. She relieved herself, then went to wash her hands. When she looked into the mirror she gasped. The bruise on her left cheek was visible again. Her makeup had to have come off during the night. She went back to the bathroom and retrieved her makeup bag, she was halfway to the bathroom when she realized. 'You don't have to hide it anymore.' Her eyes filled with tears. She thought Frank had noticed the bruise in the car but he hadn't said anything. If he didn't this was going to upset him. But she refused to hide it from him. Her parents used to force her too. When her father did lose his temper and hit her. It was strange. He never hit, degraded, or belittled his wife. She put the bag on the bed and went into the kitchen.

Frank was cooking on the stove wearing only a pair of house shorts. She smelled scrambled eggs and saw the cooked bacon. Her heart gave a little flutter. He looked incredibly alluring. His dark hair was tousled. Callie's thought 'yum' and wasn't thinking about breakfast. He dumped the eggs onto two plates. Four pieces of toast suddenly popped up from the toaster beside him. He took two pieces each and put them on the plates. Callie cleared her throat. "Morning."

Frank put the plates on the table and their eyes met. "Morning."

Callie watched his expression. His face darkened. She found herself in his arms. He stroked her cheek. "What happened?" He kissed it very gently.

Callie's eyes filled. She swallowed twice. "My father back handed me the morning of the campaign event. I put on the wrong suit. He hit me and said ''Can't you do anything right? Why can't you do what you are told. Pull it together or you won't be going to Frank's house. You need to stop wasting your time with the lower class. And put on some makeup for God's sake.'"

Frank guided her to a chair. The bloody bastard hit her on her birthday! Son of a bitch! He kissed her lips. She didn't need his anger right now. "Well...like you said last night. Focus on what makes you happy and I will add. You do what is best for you." He gave her a mug of coffee and a cup of orange juice.

Callie took a bite of bacon. "So...any news?"

Frank buttered his toast. "I'll say. You're parents came looking for you at our house."

Smiling in spite of herself, Callie sipped her juice. "Bet that was interesting."

"My dad didn't hold anything back, let's put it that way. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall believe me."

"Sweetheart you wouldn't have just been a fly on the wall. I was going to tell you everything yesterday much earlier than I did but Emma called. I would have still been at your house and they would have come to get me and I would have just refused to leave. Then you being you would tell them to go to the deepest hole in hell. This hurts so much. Why couldn't they believe me? Why couldn't they support me? They certainly didn't love me, I was just a decoration."

Frank's heart ached for her. Her parents at that moment earned his deepest loathing. The shattered look, her bruised face, and fresh tears were almost too much to bear. He abandoned his breakfast, went behind her, and held her. "Callie...I'm so sorry. Children should be loved and protected by their parents. Nothing about your relationship and your early childhood was normal when it comes to them. What about your grandfather?"

Callie reached up pulled him to her for a kiss. "He was the best. He came to all my sports events, school plays, recitals, and everytime I sang in church. He paid for my guitar and piano lessons. I got my love of music from him. It was the other thing that kept me sane. I could play and play, and because it was practice my parents let me." She took a deep breath. "How am I supposed to report this Frank? Can I even report it? I'm so scared."

"We can report it. Dad said that with crimes against children you have a one year from your 18th birthday to file a police report. You have to file it in Buffalo. He said that you knew Chief Weise, that we should go to his home. I know you are scared. But I will be with you every step. I believe in you."

Through her tears she stood up so that they could be closer. She kissed him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I know you'll be there. I just...god I remember the first time I had to stay around my uncle for over two days after we moved. It was our sophmore year at Bayport High during spring break. You were on a case."

"I remember, for a month after spring break you were off. I didn't know why, I was about to push the issue but you seemed to level off."

"My skin crawled. It still does...every time I see him. I feel ashamed and disgusting. I had to campaign with him for two weeks with my parents then and last summer. Had to smile for the cameras, wave, and clap. Project what was proper...on the inside…" Her tears fell again.

Frank held her tighter. "You're so strong….brave."

Callie smiled weakly. "I don't think I would have survived it except your dad was on the security detail. He joined that night right after the first appearance appeared on TV. He was there every second I was around my uncle. Frank I hadn't given you my toy box yet."

Frank remembered watching that conference from Atlanta with Joe. He saw how upset Callie was. To a casual observer Callie was happy and picture perfect, but he saw the signs of strain. He chuckled. "I learned from the best Babe."

Callie giggled. "You sure did." She kissed him then focused on the dishes. All the strain from her body was gone. Frank loaded the last plate into the dishwasher. All that was left now was need. She needed him like she needed to breathe.

Frank looked in her eyes and kissed her. "I love you so much. But we have to get moving. Chief Weise is off today."

Callie smiled wickedly. "I agree." They were both walking down the hallway. Callie stopped in front of the bathroom, dropped her robe, and gave him a come here gesture with her finger.

An hour later they were heading to Buffalo. Which was an hour drive from the safe house. Frank had put Callie's journals in a duffle in the trunk. Callie was dressed in a white sun dress with bright orange flowers. On her feet were white strappy heeled sandals, her toes were painted tangerine orange. She wore her long blond hair in a low bun and had an orange sun hat. Her makeup was perfect and she had taken the time to cover the bruise her father had given her. She was wearing sunglasses. Frank was dressed in a navy Syracuse University polo and khaki shorts. He wore a syracuse ball cap and dark sunglasses.

They drove past a house in a nice upper middle class neighborhood. Frank took the precaution of parking at local park just down the street. Callie smiled when she saw it. "It still looks the same. I used to play here with Ginny and Mollie."

They could smell the hot dogs and hamburgers being grilled somewhere. "I hope they are home and we aren't interrupting anything. I didn't have the number. How did your dad know that he was off?"

"He knows his administrative assistant. Said he needed to come discuss a case with him but wasn't sure if he could come this weekend so not to say anything. We need to watch the time. We can't be here too long." Frank adjusted the duffle that he had grabbed from the car to his other shoulder."

Callie nodded. "I agree." The conversation had taken them to the front door. Callie rang the bell. Frank could feel her nerves coming from her in waves. He put his arm around her waist. A tall man with salt and peppered hair answered the door. Polite but his eyes Frank recognized were all cop. Callie removed her sunglasses. "Chief Weise you might not remember me but…"

Frank saw the recognition and alarm cross his face. "My god girl get out of the open."

They followed him inside. He bolted the door. "It's good to see you Callie. Fenton called me." He looked at Frank. "You look just like him son."

Callie bit her lip. "Called you because?"

He gestured to a sofa in a comfortable family room. He sat in a chair by the sofa put his feet up on to the matching ottoman. Frank and Callie both sat on the sofa. Chief Weise turned off the television. "Your parents are trying to manipulate you for your part of the trust. I knew your Grandpa he often said that he wished he could have left you the whole shot but wasn't allowed."

Callie's jaw dropped. "I don't need any more money! Jeez but what about his children and his grandsons?"

"He said that Emma was a star in hollywood and didn't need it, and Lizzie and Ellie were too spoiled, self centered, and entitled for their own good. He had set them up with 1 billion dollar trusts when they each turned 18 and they got access when they graduated from college. He saw into your heart kiddo and knew it was gold. That you would do great things. He also told me that you shouldn't have to stay with your parents a second after your 18th birthday." His gaze never left Callie's. "I don't know why but he called me one night about 11 o'clock wanted to talk to me. I was at a conference in Chicago and was due to be back in a couple days and told him that. He said he'd see me then, but to promise to look after you. Be somewhat subtle about it. But he died in his sleep the night before I returned home."

Frank took Callie's hand and squeezed it. "Sir when you received that phone call. What did your gut say?"

"That he was beside himself and worried. I felt like he wanted to tell me something as an officer if you understand. I was a Lieutenant at the time."

"I do." Frank said.

"Mr. Weise." Callie said.

"Tom...just Tom."

Callie continued. "I need to file a police report."

Before she could say anymore they heard the front door open. "I'll just grab my bathing suit. I still have your black bikini here Gin."

They heard Patrick next. "Gallager, Bennet, or Hamburg?"

The teens all exclaimed. "Hamburg!"

They walked back toward the family room and all four teens stopped.

Mollie gasped. "Callie! You're here!"

Callie waved. "Surprise."

She was hugging Callie a second later. "I didn't see your car." Mollie said.

"It's in Bayport. My parents don't know I'm here. Nobody can know I'm here."

Ginny sat in a chair opposite of the chief. "What's wrong?"

Callie knew there would be no going back once she told them. She managed to hold back a sob but not her tears. Frank pulled her to him. She held on for a second to gather herself. Then she said, "My Uncle Carl Banks molested me, sodomized me, and raped me when I was a child. It really started when I was 6. He started touching me when I was 5. It stopped when I moved to Bayport. My old nanny tried to take me to the Doctor but my parents showed up and took me home before i could be examined. When that happened my nanny called CPS. Somehow my parents or Uncle got alerted then…." When Callie finished she felt drained and her tears continued to fall. Mollie and Ginny were both horrified.

Chief Weise picked up a portable police radio. "Unit 1 to dispatch."

The radio boomed. "Unit 1 go ahead."

"Dispatch contact Lt. Mallory Blake to call me at home."

"10-4."

Mollie hugged Callie. "She's my future sister in law. They are getting married in 3 weeks. I'm going to get something for you to drink." She stood and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed a variety of soda's and bottles of water.

Five minutes later the phone rang. The chief answered. "Mal I need you and TJ to come here. Scoop him up come here. Stay on the roll both of you, have Sgt Baker cover supervisor issues until we are done here. I know the knicks are playing buty he'll understand."

Mollie smiled. "TJ is a Lieutenant too and a detective with Special Victims."

The Chief nodded. "That he is Sugar. Now you four need to go to the beach like you planned."

Mollie and Ginny both protested. But the Chief held up his hand. "This is for the best. We need to go by the book."

Two hours later Frank was driving Callie from Buffalo. They had placed an order for chinese before leaving and had it delivered to the Weise home. Frank glanced at his girlfriend who had fallen asleep. It was understandable. She had to be mentally exhausted to the point where it was draining her physically. It was one of those cruel ironies victims of any crime never had the peace they deserved, they had to relive the horror again and again. True the sexual abuse had stopped when she was twelve but her parents continued to hurt her more. His blood boiled. He remembered a few times he saw bruises on his girlfriend. She had always said that she had fallen or, did it during practice. He never pressed because he didn't see it often. Now he wish he had. Thank God she had found some peace with him, his family, and their friends. She deserved to be happy and fee to make her own decisions. His parents and Joe all loved her already. Joe and Callie often fought like brother and sister anyway. She was already family this beautiful woman who he knew he wanted to marry deserved the world. He remembered on his 18th birthday his father had asked him to come to his study.

" _Dad you wanted to see me?"_

 _Fenton smiled. "I do. How was dinner with Callie?"_

" _It was great she took me to Marina Point. I couldn't have paid for it. It had to annoy her parents that she wanted to take me there."_

" _Her parents will come around eventually. You both are very young and in high school which is probably why. I know you are about to graduate a few months. I'm proud of you...not just because of your academic achievements but because you are responsible and care deeply for those you care about and love." He opened his desk drawer pulled out a box he had shown to him and Joe only once along with a very old envelope. Handed the small box to him._

 _He took it, opened it, and smiled. His eyes widened. "Dad! These are vintage?"_

 _Fenton smiled. He knew his son would understand the value and appreciate it. Joe would have too and he was going to inherit another when he was 18. "1894 and this was purchased by my grandfather. I want you to have them now."_

" _Dad these are priceless and mean a lot to you...I?"_

" _Which is why I want you to have them. They are a part of who you are too."_

Frank remembered how grateful he had been. How touched he was and honored. The set was beautiful...exquisite and perfect for them. It was time for her to see the gift too.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the next update! Hope you enjoy. Poor Callie has gone through the ringer. The story is in a couple more chapters going to 'Jump' ahead time wise. Specifically closer to trials. ;). Ambber

Chapter 5

Frank pulled up to the house when the phone rang in his pocket. Frank answered it. "Hello?"

"How's the car?" It was Sam Radley.

Frank recognized the code phrase. "Got the engine started, she needs to be tuned up a bit. Needs more work before driving far."

"Keep me posted, you're covered."

"Can do."

Frank hung up confident that Sam would pass onto his father that the police report against Carl Banks had been filed and an investigation underway. Covered meant that it would be safe for them to return to Bayport. He unlatched Callie's seatbelt. She didn't move. Frank got out of the car, grabbed the chinese, and opened her door. He knelt beside her and rubbed her arm. "Callie? Sweetie we're back."

Callie startled but only for a second. She yawned and stretched. "Sorry...I crashed."

"Perfectly okay and understandable." He helped her from the car. His arm stayed around her waist. They walked to the house. Callie used the key to unlock the door and they went inside. Callie went to the bathroom and Frank went to the kitchen. He pulled out two plates, and grabbed them two sodas from the fridge.

Callie came out of the bedroom wearing a tank top and cotton shorts. "That looks great! I'm so glad you thought of this. I didn't want to cook a thing."

Frank chuckled. "Me either. I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You complete me in every way. I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since that first look from our church pews. I remember you were wearing a white dress with pink roses on it. It wasn't romantic love...not then. Just this feeling that you were special. I remember our first date, our first kiss, our first time together and everything between. But I've loved you since that first look and that beautiful smile." He handed her a box from his pocket.

Callie took it. It was old but very nice quality. She opened it and her eyes filled with tears of joy. They were beautiful. Inside was a stunning set of rings, one ring for a male, and two for a female. The top one was a marquee cut diamond about a ¾ carat and the quality was amazing. It rested on a gold band with beautiful etching around it. The wedding bands had the same etching. "Oh Frank they're beautiful."

Frank smiled. "My father inherited them from his maternal grandparents. Callie when the time is right would you be my wife. I know we are both young but I feel like I've always known."

Callie put her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes when the time is right for both of us. I would be honored and I'm so touched that your father trusts us with something so precious."

Frank slipped the ring on her finger, which he had already had sized for her. "I love you." Their lips met in a sweet but loving kiss. At that moment nothing else mattered. Frank was about to deepen the kiss but a loud beeping sound had him jumping. Frank went to the armoire and opened it. He watched the monitors as what appeared to be the Hardy boys van came down the private lane.

Callie put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "It's just…"

Frank continued to watch. He didn't blink. They had a signal. If he drove straight down the lane without stopping he was under duress. Frank held his breath as the van slowed, stopped, then the headlights flashed three times. Frank let out the breath he was holding and went to the door. He opened it when Joe knocked. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Joe sauntered in. "Not at all. Mr. Stone made a more official copy of Callie's will and wanted her signature right away." He sniffed the air and he grinned at the table. "Chinese!"

Callie laughed. "We have plenty! Vanessa!" She hugged her best friend. "So glad you came."

The four teens settled down to eat in the living room. Frank turned on CNN mainly for background. There had been a plane crash in California details were still emerging. The first thing Joe noticed was that Callie looked exhausted. He also saw the closeness a need in her that he had never seen before. Whatever she had been through must have been horrible. Frank got up to take their plates to the kitchen. Then he went down the hall to the bathroom. Joe could see how worried his brother was. When the shower started that clenched it. He needed a few minutes and felt that Callie was secure enough with him and Vanessa there. This was the reason he and Vanessa had come. It was to show their support and to reassure them both.

Callie and Vanessa were both watching the news now. Suddenly, Callie's face paled. Joe's head turned to the TV. To see it flash from a picture of a man to the Anchor.

(Anchor for CNN)"'US Senator from NY Carl Banks (Eureka! The Name!) and conservative president party hopeful for president gave a speech to the Right to Live Rally in Washington DC today. He was joined by his two sons and other members of his family including New York representative Robert Shaw."

Senator Bank spoke from a podium. "All life is precious...and begins at conception. I will work to protect every child born and unborn. Who knows what we've lost? But we must get back to good American values such as honesty, integrity, and hard work. Living on handouts isn't the American dream. Let's get America back. We have to start by not killing children. We won't know their potential unless they are given a chance. I'm proud to sponsor the CJC Living Children's Act. Protecting born and unborn children from harm. I promise NO abortion unless it is medically necessary to save the mother's life will be performed in this country once I am elected president. This is in honor of my son's CJ, and Josh, and in honor of my niece Callie whom I love as if she were my own daughter. This is in honor of the children they will have in the future and all other children now and always."

Joe turned his attention back to Callie. One look at her had him on his feet and rushing to her side. Her fists were clenched, her face was red, and her whole body shook. He put an arm around her and thought. 'Hurry up big brother! Your girl is about to blow!' Joe rubbed her arms to soothe. Her breathing which had been quite escalated seemed to slow. It was working or so he thought.

Callie whispered. "Protect children." Joe could feel the goosebumps on his skin. There was something in her voice. It was rage and she showed it. The next second she was up pounding her fists to the wall and kicking it. She screamed. "Protect children! You filthy, lying, hypocritical bastard! You don't protect children! You sick son of a bitch!" She slid down the wall crying hysterically.

Before Joe could reach Callie, Frank came running from the bathroom. He was wearing his boxers and nothing else. "Callie! What is it? Joe what happened?" Frank had knelt down and pulled her to him.

"We were watching the news. Her uncle gave a speech. I wasn't paying much attention to it but to her. She was too angry."

Vanessa answered. "It was a children's protection act to protect born and unborn children. He said he would stop all abortion in the US unless they were medically necessary if he became president. He dedicated it to his sons and her. He said he loved her like a daughter."

Callie clung to Frank. Still sobbing she shrieked. "He hurts children! He doesn't give a damn about them except to…" She cried bitterly.

Frank lifted her off the floor and carried her to the sofa as she continued to rant. "He loves me like a daughter! Fuck that Frank! He doesn't! He doesn't understand the meaning of the word!"

"I know Callie….I know." Frank sat with her on his lap and rocked her. He did what he could to soothe but Frank knew that she had reached her breaking point. She had so much rage that her body was trembling all over. He could feel it come out of every pore. He had to let her purge it. She couldn't afford not too.

Callie hissed. "I want to tear him apart! I want to carve him into so many pieces vultures won't find him! And my parents were right there with him! Supporting HIM! Why! Why do I have to be the liar!" She laughed hysterically. "Because if I did everything to myself and he never hurt me. He could run for president and eventually my dad. They knew the truth! They did NOTHING. Wait I'm sorry...they did do something. They made up a lie to cover it up and made me lie."

Joe could only watch in silence. A single tear slipped down Frank's face. He held his girlfriend to keep from crying himself. His brother looked up to him. Joe nodded speaking to him without words. Frank took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was calm and steady. "Callie listen to me. They will get what is coming to them. Because secrets like this should never stay secret. They hurt you and they will pay. They will be found guilty. Every day that you live your life will burn them. When they are in prison you won't give them another thought. You are free. You are safe. Live as you want and they'll never see the light of day again."

Callie sniffled. "Do you believe that?"

"I do." Frank said.

Joe's phone rang. He recognized the ring tone. "Hey dad! What do you mean open the door?"'

'BANG'

Joe jumped. "Oh oops sorry one sec!" He hung up the phone thinking. 'Oh crap! I have to do damage control.' He opened the door. He immediately went into an explanation. "Callie had a meltdown...Frank…"

Fenton silenced his younger son with a look. He could see well enough. It was obvious that she was upset. He also noticed the ring she was wearing. 'A question for another time.' He addressed Joe. "Sam is going to drive the Audi back to Bayport take him the paperwork for Mr. Stone."

Joe grabbed the envelope and hurried outside taking Vanessa with him. Fenton saw that Callie was still crying. Joe and Vanessa came back inside. When Fenton sat on the coffee table so that he was eye to eye with Frank and Callie. Fenton rubbed Callie's back. "Callie...sweetheart I need to talk to you."

Callie turned. Her face was splotchy. The first thing Fenton saw was the bruise. He'd have a chat with his son about that too. But moved forward. "I received a phone call from Lt. Weise. The Buffalo PD is going to exhume the body of William Eugene Beaudry."

Frank's jaw dropped. "Callie's grandfather? Why?"

Callie sobbed. "Oh god! I hoped I was wrong."

Fenton asked gently. "What do you remember?"

"I don't know…" She looked down at Frank and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Let me get some water and make coffee. Frank you may want to put a tee shirt on sweetie."

Frank scowled to keep a blush of embarrassment at bay. He did go to the bed room and put on navy cotton house shorts and orange Syracuse t shirt. He joined Callie in the kitchen. She was brewing coffee. "Are you okay?"

"I lost it. I was so mad and sick."

Frank hugged her. "You have a right to be."

Callie glanced over at Joe and Vanessa. Joe sensed her looking at him and smiled. Callie smiled back. "I'm not sure who I scared more Vanessa or Joe."

Frank chuckled. "Definitely Joe."


	7. Chapter 6

So sorry about this morning! Here is the next update that I meant to post! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the IM's and reviews letting me know. I couldn't post the correct chapter until I get home because I didn't have my chrome book and cant post from my phone. Amber

Chapter 6:

Frank took 5 mugs, sugar, and cream on a tray. Callie carried the carafe of coffee. She poured some in each mug and returned the carafe to the kitchen. Frank handed a cup of black to his father. He added cream and sugar to the other four. Fenton made a tisking sound from his chair.

Callie returned and sat next to Frank. She took his hand to ground herself. "I remember things and I will try to be clear. It was cold that night. My uncle had visited me again."

Joe inhaled sharply. He grasped Vanessa's hand who had let out a sob. But they both to their credit remained composed.

Callie with her eyes closed said. "I was hurting so bad. I couldn't sleep. So I went to my Grandad. I wasn't supposed to leave my room at night. But...I...I...just wanted comfort."

Joe felt horrible for Callie. He had no idea how bad things had been for her. He continued to listen with his heart breaking a little for her. A heartbreak what was only a fraction of what his brother must feel.

Callie continued. "He was in his office, on the phone. When he saw me he smiled, wrapped up his phone call and beckoned me over. He opened his arms and I climbed onto his lap. He smelled like peppermints. He hugged me and rubbed my back. He asked if I had a bad dream. I shook my head no. I asked him. 'Grandad if this is your house are you in charge?' He chuckled and said. 'I am little lady any reasonable wish will be granted.' I still wasn't sure if I could tell him so I asked one more question. 'Do families keep secrets from each other?' My grandad said, 'Family should not keep secrets unless its something like a surprise party…' That made me feel better so I said. 'Grandad can nanny Karen come back and could you please tell Uncle Carl I don't want to play his game anymore.' At that point my grandfather got pale he pushed a button on his desk and I heard a faint click. I know now it was the locks. 'He asked me if Carl was hurting me. I told him everything. What he did first then after. I swear looking back now it looked like he aged 10 years right there in front of me. He had tears, I had never seen him cry ever. He hugged me tight and said that he would make it right that he would protect me. I felt so safe I didn't want to move. He carried me up to my room. Instead of putting me to bed he sat on the sofa with me in his arms. He started singing to me…."The Hymn of Promise. It was his favorite and it's mine too. I'd never heard a more beautiful voice and still haven't. I fell asleep to the sound of that voice soft and sweet in my ear."

Frank kissed Callie's cheek. He looked up and whispered a prayer of gratitude for her grandfather. He felt warm and some of the weight he had been carrying lift. Callie buried her face into his shoulder. She was crying again.

Fenton said. "He sounds like a wonderful man. One who you looked up to and loved you. Callie was this the night he died?"

"No...sorry I got overwhelmed."

Fenton soothed. "It's alright sweetheart, tell us." He hated pushing her but he needed to know if she remembered the memories she wrote.

Callie sipped her coffee. "The next morning. I woke up and Grandad was sleeping on my sofa. I got out of bed and kissed his cheek. He woke up and smiled at me. Then Ms. Meanie came in." Callie blushed. "That's was her nickname that Josh and I came up with. Her name was Ms. Barron. She was startled that my grandfather was there. She nodded to him and said. ' 'Good morning Master Beaudry it is time for her to bathe.' I hated her baths! She made me take them twice a day in cold water even in winter. If I was being punished she brought this powder and scrubbed me with it and it would sting. So I asked 'Grandad can I have warm water and bubbles?' My grandad picked me up twirled me around and said. 'As the little princess commands. Let me set that up for you pumpkin. I have it on good authority that I prepare the perfect bubble bath. Then he addressed Ms. Barron. 'I think we've got this.' She didn't want to leave but had no choice. I was so giddy and happy. I asked my grandfather 'which authority?' He said, 'your late grandma god rest and I do have three daughters.' I played in the bath for a while but I didn't want to take too long. When I came out he had put my clothes out. I took them to the bathroom and put them on."

"Then he gave me a piggyback ride down to breakfast. CJ and Josh were already there. They saw us. CJ looked annoyed, Josh was amused. He said, 'Grandad I remember those days. Want me to take over?' Grandad smiled at me. 'Nah she's light as a feather. Pancakes...Penny two more plates. I'm going to eat with my Grandchildren. Ban the parents from the breakfast nook. How about some golf boys, and we will bring Callie along show her how to play.' CJ said, 'but she has etiquette lessons.' My grandfather said, 'she's a good girl and smart. I think she can miss just this once.' Josh said.'I'm game!' It was so fun that day. Even with CJ being a snob and grumbling. Grandpa arranged for all of us to go boating including lunch. When we got back he sent us to our rooms to clean up. He looked at Ms. Barron and said to give me a bubble bath and warm water and he was going to ask me if she did it right.' As we were going upstairs my Grandfather asked the butler to 'send my daughters and their husbands to his office.' Oh his voice I didn't realize it at the time but it's like the temperature dropped in the house. He went into his office and closed the door. A couple hours later my mother and father came into my room furious because I talked to my grandfather. They said I was grounded for life. They wanted me to go and tell him I lied. I went down and talked to him but I knew that he knew they had sent me. He said to keep being brave."

"I went to bed that night and had a really bad nightmare. I knew Carl had been forced out of the house but I was terrified and didn't want to be alone. I used the passage which was behind a bookcase and snuck to grandads room. He was in bed snoring. I was about to run and get into the bed with him but I heard the door to the sitting room open. I ran behind a large potted plant in the corner to hide. It was Aunt Lizzy she had a shot in her hand. She lifted grandad's shirt a little. He continued to snore which confused me because he usually didn't sleep so soundly. She stuck him with it. She pointed at Frank's lower abdomen his left side. She left the room but a phial dropped out of her pocket. I didn't know what it was at the time. I counted to 100 and ran back to my room."

Fenton interrupted. "Cal what color was the top of the phial do you remember?"

"Orange." She said without hesitation. "I couldn't see the name. I didn't touch it. I ran. Oh my god she killed him! They killed him and I just."

Fenton soothed. "This isn't your fault and you are going to be the one who takes them down. You documented that whole thing in one of your journals. Unless I am mistaken the ME is going to find Novolin insulin in his system."

Joe shook his head. "He was going to expose them. That was a lot of motive."

Frank said, "Yeah and I bet her grandfather told them that he was going to change the trust, like he said he wanted to when he confided in Chief Weise major motive."

It was too much for Callie. She ran from the room weeping. Frank hurried after her. He closed the door as she fell onto the bed sobbing. Frank sat beside her, rubbed her back and said soothingly. "Let it out Callie...It's okay to cry."

"I shouldn't have told him." Callie wailed.

Frank lifted her up so that they could be eye to eye. "Sweetheart he wouldn't have wanted that. He wanted to help you. Callie he loved you. He died protecting you NOT because of you. It isn't your fault."

A soft knock was heard at the door. Frank acknowledge it. "Come in."

Fenton Hardy opened the door. He studied them both for a minute. Satisfied that they were alright considering he said. "I am heading to Buffalo this evening. Lt. Weise needs to see Callie in the morning."

Callie wiped her face with Frank's handkerchief. "We'll be there." Then she stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Mr. Hardy...It isn't enough, I would take two lifetimes of thank yous to be enough."

Fenton hugged her. "Sweetheart you are worth it. Family protects each other. It isn't blood that bonds them but love, kindness, and mutual respect." He looked at Frank. "Walk me out."

Frank gulped. That was the I want to talk to you tone and a tone that if you wanted to be able to sit obeyed. "Of course."

Father and son walked outside. They paused beside Fenton's car and their eyes met. "What happened to her cheek?"

Frank kicked the tire of his car and said. "Her father backhanded her the morning of her birthday."

Fenton seethed. "He's lucky I didn't know that before he stormed into my house. He shoved past your mother and was quite obnoxious. If he had laid a hand on her he would have left with injuries and it would have been a three way race between me, Joe, and Sam." Then Fenton smiled genuinely. "She said yes."

Frank couldn't help the smile. "She did. We'll wait until the time is right, but I know. I've always known."

Fenton hugged him. "I'm proud of you. Proud that you are my son, proud of how you have...Just everything."

The raw emotion in his father's voice told Frank everything else he needed to know. "Thanks Dad." Frank watched his father drive down the lane. 'They would return to Bayport after meeting with Lt. Weise. Callie's inheritance was protected, and he would protect her. More importantly he would cherish her always. It was what she deserved.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Doctor Joshua Bates was sitting in his BMW mini cooper S outside a quaint charming house. He didn't want to get out of the car, much less ring the doorbell. He hated being his families errand boy. He looked at the man beside him. "I hate this Sean. It isn't right. I don't care what my Uncle Robert or Dad wants. I am not going to bully her into anything."

Sean sniffed. "If they wanted a bully they sent the wrong twin. You are far across the fence from your brother on many things. You don't have a mean bone in your body and I wish you had at least just one sometimes."

"Sean she was a sweetheart and a very pretty girl. She had a light around her that was pure and genuine. But at the same time there was a sadness too and fear. I hated living in that house. I sometimes wish I had never been born."

"Don't talk like that. Your family's shallow minds just can't see your gifts our hers. She isn't the only one from that house that is genuine and can light up any room."

"You are majorly biased."

"Maybe but it doesn't make it less true. Look all you have to do is deliver the invite. You couldn't threaten a dog out of a wet paper bag bud. That is just the way it is do no harm and all that."

"Yeah lets get this over with. She isn't going to want to come. CJ was alway mean to her, and now that she has inherited Grandad's money, CJ is never going to like her. Which pisses me off because…"

Sean finished his sentence. "Because she's one and a million and the only girl you have ever loved."

Josh gave him a sideways glance. "I was going to say because we got my dad's brothers trust when he died. It was of equal value. What you said is not true. I love my mom, even if she is a pain in the ass."

He rang the bell as Sean laughed. "Thank God my parents are normal." He squeezed Josh's hand in support and released just as the door opened.

A young man answered. He was very handsome decent bone structure in the face, and had nice hair. This was the boyfriend if his sources were right. "May I help you gentlemen?"

Josh cleared his throat. "Is Callie Shaw here?"

"Depends on who's asking."

Protective...Josh liked him immediately. "Fair enough, just don't slam the door in my face. Though I wouldn't blame you for it."

Frank had no clue who this was, but he was clearly nervous. The young man with him looked just as uncomfortable but had a defensive posture. 'Interesting who was this?'

Callie came behind him. "Frank who is it?"

Josh for the first time in years saw his cousin. "Hey Short Stuff."

Callie blinked. "Josh!"

He put up his hands in surrender. "I don't like this...in fact I hate it. My brother asked me to bring you this. He's getting married in three weeks."

"Why didn't he mail it?"

Josh raised his eyebrows. "You know why. But I have more respect for you then to stoop to their level."

Callie gestured inside. "Come in have a seat."

Frank offered. "May I get you two a cold drink. We have coke, ginger ale, lemonade, or water."

Josh said, "Two ginger ales as long as they aren't diet." Josh sat down on the sofa.

Frank left for the drinks. Callie sat on the loveseat. "So why didn't CJ come?"

He's in DC swamped he said. He knew my office was only open half days on Fridays."

"What do you do?" Callie asked as Frank handed them drinks and sat down beside Callie.

"I'm a doctor a family practitioner. Graduated from Harvard Med school.

Frank sipped. "Impressive."

Callie said. "Josh this is Frank Hardy my fiance who is your friend?"

"This is Sean Appleby."

Callie took a sip of her drink. Sean's face brightened. "That ring is exquisite! An heirloom piece circa 1880 to 1920. Is it part of a set? I'm a jeweler my whole family is. Been in business since 1840. We have 80 stores now."

"Appleby's Fine Jewelry?" Frank asked.

"Yeah that's us. You've heard of us I see."

"The set is a set of three. Bought from Appleby's New York in 1894. I'll show you the box, the rest of the set, and letter of purchase if you like."

Sean's eyes glazed over. "That would be soooo amazing! I wonder if it was my great grandpa or grandpa that made it. It will tell us on the letter."

Callie decided to break the ice further. "How long have you two been an item?"

Josh's jaw dropped and Sean burst out laughing and punched Josh playfully in the arm. "You were right! She is a sweetheart! I like her very much."

Josh grinned. "Been together 5 years as far as mom, dad, and CJ are concerned we are roommates." He stood up. "We don't want to impose further. If you don't want to come to the wedding I get it. I'll do what I can to run interference but you know how they are."

Callie hugged him. "You and grandad were the only ones who lived in that house who really cared. I wish I could say yes to spare you grief. But I can't. It's complicated tell CJ it has nothing to do with him. If he wants to blame anybody blame our parents."

Josh's eyes closed. "It's amazing really. When you look back as an adult. If we could relive anything from childhood would we do something differently, react differently. You suffered in that house. I know it. I hope whoever did hurt you whoever they are is punished. In my gut I know Grandad found out and that one of our parents took him out. Can't prove it. But I looked at the ME report. Grandad had taken a large dose of valium at 9PM. It was prescribed to him so it didn't raise any flags. But I remember him telling me that he didn't like taking it because it made him groggy the next day. So he only took half a pill very rarely."

Frank said. "So if he was given a full dose in a drink or a double dose."

"It would have really put him to sleep. He always had a nightcap in the library with Robert and Ellen this happened every night."

Frank asked. "Even on the night he died?"

"Yes. They were there. I remember coming in from a late movie. I would always go say good night to him and tell him I loved him. When I walked in I thought that if looks could kill. I'd be dead. Grandad gestured me over. "Come here grandson, can't skip tradition." I hugged him and said. "I love you Grandad."

"Love you too. He said, then he pulled me down to him and whispered in my ear. 'Look after your short stuff for me.' I pulled away and nodded. That was the last thing he said to me." He looked at Callie sadly. "Keep in touch okay, take care of yourself."

Callie said. "Same goes for the two of you. Here is some advice be who you are and take a plus one to your brother's wedding." When they left and she closed the door. Callie turned around and said. "Well what do you know another piece of the puzzle. I wondered about that."

Frank kissed her tenderly. "Another nail in the coffin babe."


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and no it is not a repeat. I was so frazzled about my wifi connection. This chapter has a significant jump in the timeline. It is necessary for the movement of the story. Also a steamy section is marked with VVVVVVVV's. at the beginning and the end. If you want to miss it. Amber

Chapter 7

Callie went to the choir room to change out of her choir robe. She was chatting with Mrs. Morton and Mrs. Prito. "Callie you did a beautiful job with 'Hallelujah'."

"Thank you! How is Tony? I know he had bronchitis."

"He's much better."

"Glad to hear it."

They chatted for a couple more minutes and the two women left. She put away her guitar. The door banging open startled her. She swung around when she heard the door lock. "Dad this is the church."

He grabbed her by the arm and slapped her. "You didn't give me a choice! You think you can just abandon this family? You have a role! You are going to listen to some sense."

Callie pulled away. "That is exactly why I can't listen. I don't take orders from you."

"I'm your father! Remember you are supposed to honor thy mother and father. You haven't been seen on the campaign trail in 2 months! You stole that money!"

"I didn't steal it dad. It was my inheritance."

"Your mother and I agreed that…."

"I don't care what you and mother agreed about. I am 18 and can make my own decisions. Let me tell you what they are so that you can understand. I am going to Syracuse on full athletic scholarship, I'm engaged to Franklin Davis Hardy, and I will be buying my own home where I choose."

Robert Shaw grabbed her arms. "NO you are going to Yale! I forbid you to marry Frank Hardy and you WILL sign over that money to your mother."

The door to the choir room opened. The pastor walked in. I'm sorry I thought the light had been left on. Robert I'm so glad to see you."

Callie grabbed her guitar and purse. "I'm sorry Pastor Bert could you lock up I have to go."

"We aren't done young lady!"

Callie ignored him and walked out the door. She saw Laura, Frank, and Joe in the lobby. Before she could reach them her father came from behind her. "You listen to me."

Callie saw that the Hardy's hadn't seen them. That was about to be rectified. "Let go."

Her voice carried across the lobby just as she knew it would. She saw the Hardy's all turn. Callie watched amused as Laura grabbed both her boys by their collars and pulled them back. A move she must have had a lot of experience with and glared at them both. When she was satisfied she approached. "Let her go Robert. Believe me you don't want my boys moving."

"Stay out of this or else Laura. 'Callie's coming with me."

Callie freed herself. "Let me go!" She hurried into Frank's arms. Joe stood in front of them in a defensive stance.

Fenton Hardy stepped from the restroom. He saw Callie run towards the boys. Then Laura's face of fury. The man with his back turned had his hands fisted at his sides. His hair was a blend of blonde with gray. The recognition hit him square in the gut and his fury up. Fenton Hardy grabbed Robert Shaw from behind, put him in a choke hold, and took him out the closest door.

"Let go of me! Who is this?"

Fenton threw him onto the ground. "Your worst nightmare if you keep this up."

Robert Shaw stood up and stood toe to toe with Fenton Hardy. "She is MY daughter. I make the decisions."

"You are her father. She is 18 the law says she makes her own decisions."

"She knows her duty to the family."

Fenton snapped. "Do those duties include the sexual gratification of her Uncle?"

"That's a lie!"

Fenton itched to punch this guy instead he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "How can you stand there and say that with a straight face? How could you ignore her screams? You can't explain that away! Callie needed you and your wife to be her parents to love her unconditionally! When it mattered most you chose her uncle over her. From that point on she owed you nothing PAL."

Robert Shaw shoved Fenton off him. Fenton backed off with his hands raised. "Keep walking Robert."

Robert Shaw turned on his heels. His face red with fury but he left. Joe and Laura both came around the corner. They saw Robert Shaw's back. Joe said. "Why couldn't I pound on him? Just once?"

Fenton said. "He'll get a pounding son when he resists arrest. So will her uncle let that be enough Joe."

"It isn't but I want justice more."

"We all do which is why I didn't punch him."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

18 months later

Frank and Callie had moved into a beautiful colonial home in Syracuse. Typically students with an athletic scholarship had to stay on campus but Frank and Callie had spoken with the president of the school and he said that he wanted Callie to feel safe and comfortable. Especially since her Uncle, Aunt, and parents had been arrested. They hole was the vacant section of the building. As it turned out Carl Banks also owned that half and a door connected the senators home with the hell. The missing girls had been found. That was thanks to the the work of Fenton Hardy who had made it his mission to watch the senator. He observed that once he left the hill he didn't really go anywhere else. The cases were very high profile and the media had swarmed for weeks after the arrest. Callie had to hire personal security until it calmed down. Now the trial dates were set. They were currently on bond but under house arrest until trial. Ball season was starting . Callie was sore from her training but had done well last year as a relief pitcher. Frank had also pitched well during his own season. It was March 11 and it was snowing again. Callie was eating her salad at one of the dining halls with Frank. "Callie! Hey!"

Callie turned. "Hey Mollie! Hi Caleb how was your algebra test?"

Caleb winced. "Okay I think! Thanks for helping us."

Frank chuckled. "No problem. My brother hates math too. Is your car fixed yet Molly?"

"That's why we came. I just got a call from the shop and it's ready. Callie can I borrow your car to pick it up? I know you two have Ethics in thirty minutes."

Callie pulled out her keys. "Sure. Call or text when you get back and we can meet up."

Caleb shook Frank's hand. "See you for dinner."

Frank nodded. "Looking forward to it."

Joe came over carrying a tray with two hamburgers. "Why didn't you tell me that Dr. Verser was a major butt pain?"

Frank drank his coffee. "I didn't have him."

"Ugh! I swear he talks a mile a minute and only puts like twelve words on the board. Got those down but how is he going to put a test together with the notes I took for the last 6 classes?"

"Joe maybe you have to read about the subjects on the board and know those. Where they broad?"

Joe's eyes glazed over. "Um...Yeah maybe. So he wrote the important stuff down. Eureka! Thanks Frank!"

Frank and Callie went outside to head to Ethics. They were halfway there when they heard an explosion. They saw the plume of smoke and ran towards it. As they got closer they saw some of the windows cracked. Frank said. "That's not good!"

They went farther down and there was a crowd around the parking lot and a lot of chaos.

They heard various students yelling and crying variations of. "The car blew up! A car's on fire!"

"Frank isn't that where we parked this morning?" Callie asked.

"Yes." They hurried over and they both saw it. Callie's car was a pile of burnt metal and plastic.

The firemen had just doust the flames. One spoke. "It looks like a bomb, call the fire marshall."

Frank pulled Callie into a fierce embrace. It hadn't hit her yet and it was going to. Callie wailed in despair. "No! God No! Mollie and Caleb!"

The police were trying to establish order. They were forcing the gawking students back. Frank was frozen to his spot. An officer approached them. "Sir...Miss...you need to get behind the barricade."

Frank managed to speak. "It's her car that's burnt up. We let two of our friends borrow it." He couldn't hold back his own tears.

The officer thankfully wasn't a rookie. He put a soothing hand on Frank's shoulder. "Okay son...miss sit in my patrol car. You want some water?"

Frank answered. "No." He continued to hold a weeping Callie in one arm. He had reached into his pocket with the other. His hands were shaking but he managed to dial the number.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was eating lunch with his wife. They had just finished dessert when his phone rang. "Frank how?"

Laura sipped her drink and saw the surprised pleasure on her husbands face change to shock then fury. When he spoke he was composed and soothing. "We're coming son. You and Callie hang on. We are on the way. We love you. We're coming."

"What happened?" Laura asked as she put money on the table to cover the ticket and the tip.

Taking her arm, Fenton said. "Not here." They walked briskly to the car. Fenton sped out of the parking lot burning rubber as he went.

Laura finally lost her patience. "What happened Fenton?"

"Callie lent her car to some friends. A bomb was planted in her car and rigged to explode when the engine started. Someone targeted our kids. I am going to find them and rip them apart piece by piece. Use my phone find out where Joe and Vanessa are."

Laura asked no more questions. Frank and Callie needed them. She just hoped her husband would calm down during the drive. It was highly unlikely.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe Hardy was in his english class when an alert came across his phone. 'We are in lockdown. All students are to report to the closest building and stay there.'

Joe could hear sirens in the distance but they didn't get close. What was going on? Then his phone vibrated again. He looked at the display. It was from his father. 'This is mom. Where are you?'

Joe typed. 'In class, can't leave. We are on lockdown.'

'Your dad and I are coming. F and C are okay. Where is V?'

'In class with me. What happened?'

'Callie's car had a bomb in it and it exploded she lent it to friends.'

Joe was on his feet. 'Who give me initials mom!'

'MW, CW'

Joe picked up his books, put them in his book bag. "We have been told to remain here."

Joe turned and saw his professor. "Sir! It's an emergency!"

"Yes the campus is on lockdown you have to wait until everything is clear."

"But my brother needs me!"

Vanessa came over. "Come on baby sit down. We'll go soon."

Joe was typing furiously. 'Frank are you ok?' He and Vanessa had sat down in the very back of the huge lecture hall.

'C and I are not hurt. Mollie and Caleb are dead car bomb. Can't keep typing. I'll call you.'

Vanessa whispered. "What's happened?"

Joe couldn't speak. He showed Vanessa the texts. When she read them they both held each other.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank helped Callie into the house. The police officer had dropped them off. The school was still on lockdown. Two sophomores who lived in the same dorm as Mollie and Chrissy saw Mollie and Caleb get into the car as well as the explosion. Of course the ME would have to confirm. Frank looked at his friend finder app. He saw that Joe and Vanessa were still on campus. They were told in a group text that Fenton and Laura would come pick them up upon arrival, then head to Callie's house together. Right now his parents were two hours away.

Callie took his phone and put it in his pocket. "They'll be here soon." Callie kissed his cheek, then his lips. "Frank we're both safe. I'm scared but we are safe."

"It makes no sense Callie. Why now?"

She held him close. "I don't know. But you'll find out. You always do."

Frank held her tighter. He didn't want to let her go ever. Callie pulled back first. "Let's change and get ready for your parents."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

They climbed the stairs together and went into their bedroom. It was instinct that had him moving toward her and she to him. Frank felt a sudden desperate need to touch her and be touched. Their lips met in a kiss that consumed them. His heart pounded. The need was primal. He'd almost lost her and his own life in a blink. Their clothes were quickly discarded and they toppled onto the bed. He was on top of her and he forced himself to stop a moment...just to look at her. He caressed her cheek. "I love you Callie."

"Then show me."

So it wouldn't be tender, but rough and desperate. She pulled him down kissing him deeply. Her nails bit into his back stoking the fire more. He loved the feel of her the taste. Frank used his hand and brought her to peak instantly. He watched her reaction as she gave herself completely.

"Now Frank! Now!"

Frank flipped her over and lifted Callie to her knees, and thrust deeply inside her.

Callie moaned. "Yes! Oh yes!"

Frank felt her heat surround him his pleasure increasing with each thrust. Orgasm slammed into orgasm and when he felt her tighten like a vise around him he crested with her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Wow Frank."

Frank couldn't move at the moment. "Did I hurt you?"

Callie giggled. "No sweetheart, but I'm glad we got that out of our system before your parents got here."

Frank grunted. "Agreed. Callie I can't get my head around this. Someone…"

Callie put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Not now. Listen Frank we'll be okay. Sometimes I forget that you have your limits. You've helped me through so much. We have to remember to help each other. We can't keep saying what if. It will drive us both crazy."

They both showered. Callie was downstairs putting the lasagna she had prepared into the oven when the doorbell rang. Callie went to answer it. She was so happy to see them.

Fenton pulled her into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

Callie shuddered in his arms. "Honestly better than Frank and I'm pretty rattled. I can't explain it except. Mr. Hardy it...it would have been us. Should have been."

"I was wondering when that was going to hit you."

They all turned. Frank was on the steps observing them all. He put his arms around her. Joe squeezed his brother's shoulder in support. "I couldn't leave English and it wasn't for a lack of effort."

Frank nodded. "I know. But I knew you were okay and that made it easier."

"I've been trying to call."

"My phone was on silent, we were getting things ready here."

Laura hugged Frank then. "You should both sit down."

Callie said. "I put lasagna in the oven and was going to make a salad."

Laura said. "Vanessa and I can handle that."

Later that evening Vanessa and Laura were washing dishes. Callie was watching TV with Joe. Frank was in his office with his father. "Dad how did you and mom handle it. When your job was so dangerous?"

Fenton sipped his coffee. "I was on a date with your mother. We had just gotten engaged. I was off the roll. She had the night off from the hospital. We were at a pizza place and a masked guy came in with his gun drawn. He shot 4 rounds and demanded money. The cashier emptied the register but it wasn't enough. He started asking the patrons for their money and jewelry. Laura was hiding under the table. I was standing with my hands up. He asked for my wallet, I reached for it and pulled out my cash. I felt your mother pull my clutch piece from my ankle holster. She handed it to me when the gunman passed."

"He asked the man in the booth next to us for his money. The dumb idiot refused and the masked man raised his arms to shoot. I fired, didn't hesitate. I then identified myself as NYPD and called in the attempted robbery and shooting. When I got home to my apartment Laura was sleeping on my murphy bed. She said she couldn't settle. I was unnerved too. It could have ended so badly. She stayed the night and when my lease ended I moved into her apartment." Fenton put a hand over Frank's. You aren't going to feel settled for a while. You will both feel the need to reassure each other that you're still breathing. It's perfectly normal and a healthy response. Keep talking to each other and take it a day at a time."

Frank swallowed. His father knew what was bothering him and understood it. There was a lot between the lines his father didn't say but it was clear enough. Part of the worry he had been carrying lifted. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime son."


	9. Chapter 8

Surprise double update. Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean so much. I also respond to PM. Amber

Chapter 8

Frank was sitting in the stands watching the Syracuse Softball team. It was unusually hot for May. They were in the finals of their world series. He was here to support his school but especially his wife. He and Callie had decided to get married in a quiet intimate ceremony just last month. Frank and Callie were juggling their ball seasons, extra security, the pending court dates, and classes. Frank was amazed that he and Callie hadn't collapsed of exhaustion. His parents and their friends had been very supportive. His parents had come into town for his last game of the season which his team had finished third their world series. Frank had been very proud of that. Right now the current pitcher for Syracuse was in trouble. Runners were on both first and second with no outs. It was the fourth inning. Joe cheered. "Come on Orange strike her out!"

Frank turned towards the bull pin. Callie didn't play in the last game. She might this time. "Damn!" Rick said. "Ball Four!"

The coach came out of the dugout. Relieved and the pitcher on the mound. Callie came out of the bull pin. Vanessa cheered. "Go Callie!"

Frank gave her a thumbs up. This was a lot of pressure but she had pitched tougher counts before. Frank help up one finger.

One of the other fans jeered. "Go back to kindergarten shorty!"

Frank smirked. 'That guy didn't know his wife. There wasn't a better motivator for her than to prove a heckler wrong.'

Callie did not disappoint. She led with a 70 mph drop ball. Which the player missed.

Frank cheered. "That's my girl!"

The heckler sneered. "Aww lucky shot. Bet you can't hit 72."

Joe leaned over and whispered. "Can't her fast ball hit 80?"

Frank nodded. "Yep." He watched Callie pitch a 68 MPH change up which just missed the inside corner but the hitter swung.

Rick yelled . "Smokin!"

Callie threw her fastball. It hit 82 mph and breezed by the hitter. She hadn't even tried to swing. Strike three.

Fenton whistled. Frank looked at the heckler again and was happy to see the sour expression on his face. Frank couldn't resist. "Can't hit 72 huh?"

Callie held up her finger. "One out Orange!" Then she blew her fingertips adding a little flourish. The top of the order was now up to bat. Callie pitched that hitter popped it up in the infield and it was caught. Callie nodded, pointed at her player that caught the ball gave a thumbs up as their fans cheered. Callie yelled. "Two out girls!"

Frank cheered. "One more ladies!"

Callie pitched a change up, for a strike, followed by two fastballs for the out. Callie punched a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

It was time for them to bat. It was a senior up at the plate. She swung at the first pitch and hit it just over the shortstops head. She ran straight to second base. Frank saw Callie step up to the plate. She didn't hit often but had been working very hard to improve. He also knew she was hard to pitch too. Callie watched as the first pitch missed the outside corner. It was also high. Making the count 1 ball and no strikes. Callie watched the pitcher as she started her throw. Callie read the pitch, swung and dropped a hit over second base. The girl in scoring position ran home. Callie stayed on first.

Frank and the Syracuse fans were elated and cheered. Callie pointed home and cheered for the girl up to bad. "Go Audry! Base hit!" The coach put a pinch runner on first to replace Callie. Syracuse was up by 1 run. As the game progressed Frank noticed how tired Calle became and how red her face was. But her game was spot on. Each pitch was perfect and she struck out the last batter at the top of the 7th. The score was 2-0. The teams shook hands. Syracuse fans were celebrating. Frank along with his parents, Joe, Vanessa, Rick, Ginny, Chet, Chrissy, Biff, and Tony followed. Right now the team was sprawled on the grass drinking water and the coach was talking elatedly. Callie was lying on her stomach using her arms as a pillow. The team started exiting. Some more quickly than others. Callie was still on the ground unmoving. One of the girls shook her shoulder. Callie sat up and smiled at her. Then she saw Frank at last. She got up and hurried over. Frank lifted her of her feet. "You were brilliant! Congrats." He kissed her and went from elation to alarm. She was blazing.

"Thanks I'm so tired."

Joe came over. "You feeling okay?" He was worried at her color and the fact that she was sweating a lot.

Callie smiled. "I'm fine. Between the training schedules, games, classes, and meetings with the detectives and DA's I'm pretty worn down."

Frank put his arm around her waist. "I know what you mean. Let's get home get you cooled off."

She felt so nauseated Callie suddenly felt extremely light headed. She would have fallen had Frank not been holding onto her. The last thing she remembered was the worry on Frank face.

Fenton, Laura, Joe, and Vanessa were getting out of the car when they heard Frank cry out. "Callie?"

Laura saw Callie fall backwards. She immediately hurried over. "Pick her up Frank!"

She then felt her head. "She could very well be having a heat stroke!"

Frank took her to the closest shaded area. It was better than nothing. He unbuttoned her jersey knowing she wore a sports bra on under it. His father handed him a bottle of water which Frank opened and poured onto her. The fact that she didn't move or cry out concerned him greatly. Laura took her wrist. "Her pulse is rapid so are her respirations."

Joe heard the sirens and went to meet the ambulance. Vanessa followed him. Fenton was fanning Callie with his cap as Laura and Frank continued to slowly pour cold water over Callie. The medics came. Frank refused to leave Callie's side. They strapped her to the gurney and loaded her in. Frank tossed Joe his keys just before they closed the ambulance doors.

Callie woke up with bright lights in her eyes. She shivered. "I'm cold. Unh." She tried to shield her eyes with her hand.

Frank's worried voice reached her ears. "Callie! Don't move Sweetie." He took her hand.

"Where?"

"The ER."

"I'm freezing."

Frank moved a stray hair from her face. "You had a heat stroke and are very dehydrated. They're running lab work."

"Where are your parents? I thought we were going to Bayport?"

"They are in the waiting room with Joe, Vanessa, Chet, Chrissy, Ginny, Rick, Tony, and Biff."

A knock was heard and they both turned to the door. "Mrs. Hardy glad to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare. Your body temperature was 105 for over three hours."

"I don't understand. I've played in warmer conditions, I drank a lot of fluids."

The doctor smiled kindly. "I'm sure, but your body is more susceptible to heat right now."

Frank frowned worry in every word. "Why is that?"

The doctor looked between the two of them. "You don't have a clue do you?"

Callie was a bit punchy. She snapped. "If we had a clue we wouldn't be here." She crossed her arms.

The doctor nodded. "I was going over your medication list Mrs. Hardy did you know that there was a recall on your Yasmin back in February?"

Callie said. "No I hadn't gotten any notice. Why would….Oh!"

Frank was out of the loop and didn't like it. "What is going on?"

"In short your wife is 15 weeks pregnant. I've paged the ob/gyn attending to come examine you. Your temperature is down to 102 so that is good knews. I know that is a lot of information."

"That's putting it mildly." Frank said.

"Try to rest." The doctor said.

When he left Callie sat up.

Frank gripped her hand. "Honey what are you doing?"

"Sitting up!."

"You need to rest." Frank said gently.

"What are we going to do?"

Frank gently guided her back down. "First we are going to make sure your temperature stays in the normal range and make sure you're hydrated. While the doctors are doing that. You are going to rest."

"Frank you know what I meant!"

"I do but we can't do anything right now. You need to recover."

"We just finished our sophomore year remember?"

"Yes I do. We are going to have to make some choices."

Callie closed her eyes. "I won't be able to keep my scholarship that's obvious."

Frank kissed her forehead. "Okay and I'd say I'd probably drop mine too."

Callie cried. "Even if we dropped the sports scholarships can we manage going to school full time with a baby?"

"I guess we're going to find out. I love you."

"I love you too. We need to call your parents. They're probably really worried."

Frank reached for his phone but the door opened. Right there stood Fenton and Laura Hardy. They both showed obvious relief seeing Callie awake. Callie was looking at her husband his expression a mixture of fear, shock, and uncertainty. He looked very nervous. She tried to keep from laughing at his expression but lost the battle.

Frank rolled his eyes at his wife. "Go ahead and laugh they're your parents too."

"I'm not worried about that! Your face is priceless. Wish I had taken it at that moment."

Fenton stepped forward. They were cute but he wanted answers. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I feel fine. Just a little tired."

"What's her temperature?" Laura Hardy asked.

Frank said. "It's down to 102 from 105."

"That's good. Now why did she overheat in the first place." Laura gave her son a look.

Frank didn't know how to answer that. He was just now coming to terms with it himself. And she was doing it again. That same exact look! The look that EVERY Hardy man feared. Every single time she gave that look she already knew the answer but wanted acknowledgement. How could she possibly know anything? It's not like she put bugs in his house or in Callie's car when they were 17. That had been quite an interesting experience. He never told Callie about that and he put it on his bucket list. But he was entering the danger zone on time and Callie who had given into another fit of laughter wasn't helping at all. He scowled at Callie. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I am resting. See I'm horizontal. You're so cute. Going to sleep now."

"Thanks!" Frank said dryly.

Laura had her hands on her hips now and her eyebrows up. For his self preservation he finally answered her question. "She's more sensitive to heat right now."

Laura didn't change her expression one iota. She waited and kept her look on her face.

Fenton for the fifth time in his life felt like Laura would have make an excellent cop. She'd have the perps in a puddle of mush spilling their guts with a look. He didn't envy Frank at the moment. "What am I missing?"

Frank sat down in a chair. He told them everything the doctor said. Fenton sat next to Frank as Laura went to study Callie's vitals. Fenton saw that Callie was fine because Laura nodded and a brief look of relief showed. She turned. "We will return to your house. I'll make dinner, we'll pick up ginger ale with saltines, and we'll talk more tomorrow. We brought your other car and Sam is guarding it."

"Thanks mom."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe Hardy was watching the Yankee's creaming the Blue Jays. He could smell his mother's ham and sweet potatoes in the oven. Fenton was also watching the game. Vanessa was lying with her head in his lap. Joe was gently stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep. They all heard the door open. Vanessa was up like a shot. She hurried over to them. "Callie are you feeling better. Your parents said that your temperature was going down."

"I'm just tired Vanessa."

Joe thought to himself tired was an understatement. She looked more than tired. She looked utterly exhausted. He kept his opinion to himself though. His father lowered the corner of the paper and gave Frank a look.

"I'm taking her upstairs to rest."

Callie and Frank climbed the stairs together. Callie put on a nightgown then brushed her teeth. Frank had come in behind her. She turned. "I'm alright."

He guided her to the bed. She was still warm but much better. Frank covered her with the sheet. Then he kissed her. "I'll be up soon." She was asleep before he even left the room. She had finally hit that wall of exhaustion. Frank was mentally kicking himself for not realizing something was wrong sooner. She had fallen asleep during class, study hall, and once she fell asleep in the shower. She hadn't been eating well. He had made scrambled eggs for breakfast one morning. She had come downstairs but became very ill. They didn't go to the dining hall for breakfast either because she always got sick. His mother tapping him on the shoulder made him jump. She handed him a sleeve of saltines and ginger ale. "Dinner is ready is she going to want to eat?"

"She's going to probably sleep till morning." Frank put the items on the nightstand next to his wife. Then he went down stairs for dinner. It was delicious of course. Vanessa was discussing her project. Frank was the only one who had any understanding of it. He was surprised that his brother hadn't said anything to him about the baby. Then he realized his parents hadn't told them. Nope he wouldn't be that lucky. It was going to be up to him and Callie. Well he would just sit on it until tomorrow. His wife needed some of the fun after all.


	10. Chapter 9

Surprise here is the next update. This chapter and the next were two of my favorites to write. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot. Amber

Chapter 9

Callie woke up the next morning feeling rested. She sat up. "Shoot! I forgot I was going to…"

"You needed the sleep."

Callie turned toward her husband. "I must have crashed." She saw the ginger ale, opened it and sipped. The nausea ebbed a bit. Then she eyed the crackers. "What are these for?"

"You I imagine. Mother said it helps."

Callie opened the sleeve, took one, and bit into it. After a few her nausea was better. Still there but she might not throw up. "Frank I feel ridiculous. I was taking precautions and I thought it was stress."

"There's no point in second guessing now."

She made her way to the bathroom. When he heard the shower Frank dozed a few more minutes. He didn't even hear Callie leave the room.

Callie went down stairs and found her father in law in the kitchen. She smiled. "Good morning Mr. Hardy."

He turned. He had the coffee in his hands. "Good morning sweetie and you need to get used to calling me Fenton."

"I'll try."

Fenton started the coffee. "Are you feeling up to eggs or did you want something else?"

Callie's stomach lurched just thinking of eggs. Fenton saw Callie's expression and knew that ham and eggs were off the menu. Poor thing he thought. Callie said. "Just some toast and a banana."

Joe came in yawning. "Morning."

Callie smiled. "Morning."

Joe looked at her through blurry eyes. "How are you feeling? Is that coffee ready dad?"

Callie shrugged. "Better than yesterday. I feel more rested than I have in weeks."

Joe studied Callie. She looked mostly normal. Maybe a little pale. "Where is Frank? He's usually up at the crack of dawn."

"He was resting when I came down. Thanks." She said to Fenton as he put a plate of toast. She took a tentative bite.

Joe sipped his coffee. Callie always ate small but even she could shovel down his father's ham and eggs. The eggs he just now noticed were still untouched in the egg crate on the counter and the ham was still wrapped snugly in the aluminum foil. Whenever his mother or his Aunt Gertrude made ham for dinner the previous evening it was ham and eggs the next morning like clockwork. His father always made breakfast in the mornings for as long as he remembered. But his father didn't move towards the ham or eggs at all. In fact he put them back in the fridge. Before he could say a word Frank came in. "Morning." He kissed his wife.

The doorbell rang. Fenton wiped his hands. "I'll get that Frank. Cereal is in the cupboard."

"Cereal?" Joe made that one word sound like both a question and a whine.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with cereal?"

"Mom made ham last night."

Callie blinked. Then the realization, I'm sorry Joe, your dad asked me what I wanted. I said toast and a banana."

Joe shrugged. "I don't know what he does that makes it like it is. I can make omelettes."

Callie took another bite of toast to combat her nausea. Frank said softly but his tone said it all. "Joe if you so much as break 1 egg and start cooking it I am going to hurt you."

Fenton entered. "It will be a race."

Joe baffled by the fierceness of their tones raised his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! I get it no eggs! What's wrong Callie you usually like them."

"Usually isn't now. I'm pregnant Joe."

Joe's eyes widened. The words hitting him. "Oh! Well why didn't you say so?"

Laura Hardy and Vanessa Bender came in with shopping bags. "Good morning everyone. Joe there is more in the car." She saw the cereal on the table. "Cereal?"

Joe answered as he went to the car to retrieve the bags. "Yet and it's great fills the hole. Be right back."

"What's with him?"

Callie kissed her husband. "Frank looking after me. That's all."

Laura put what she had on the counter. "No eggs got it."

Frank helped his mother put the groceries away. Callie was sitting at the island bar. She saw the jar of peanut butter. "Mmm peanut butter." She opened the lid.

Without missing a beat his father handed her a spoon. Frank almost said. 'You hate peanut butter.' But that would have been foolish and Fenton and Laura Hardy did not raise foolish sons. Instead he said. "Good source of protein."

Joe came back with the last of the bags which were substantial. He saw Callie with the peanut butter jar. That was a delicacy he knew she hated. What is this? Joe thought are we in the Twilight Zone?' He could practically hear the theme song in his head. He hand Vanessa had originally planned to go to the beach. But given Callie's heat exhaustion that would be bad. "Instead of the beach today why not movies instead."

Callie smiled. "Perfect."

Vanessa sat next to Callie. "Well NOW that I can actually talk to you. You pitched an awesome game. That heckler had me cracking up. When you hit that 82 MPH fastball Frank your comment almost had me falling backwards. But seriously I don't know how you do it."

Joe bowed. "You're drop ball is a thing of beauty and your change up. I'd have a hard time hitting it."

Vanessa took a bowl and and grabbed some cereal. "They are talking about you starting next season."

Joe went to interrupt Vanessa but Callie did. "I don't think I'm going to play next year Van."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I won't be in shape for it, and I won't have the time."

"Won't the trials be done?"

Frank drank a sip of coffee. "They should be but that's not it. Callie's pregnant."

Vanessa's mouth flew open and she looked between Callie and Frank. "Oh my gosh! That's...are you?...I'm a little shocked!"

Callie ate a spoon of peanut butter. "Imagine how we felt. They recalled my Yasmin but not soon enough and because of all my stress I didn't put two and two together."

Frank rubbed her shoulders. "She had a heat stroke because she was more sensitive to the heat. Scared a year off my life."

"I've got to go shopping." Callie said."

Fenton said. "I can drive you any time. I am working with Syracuse U police to keep your car secure while it is on campus."

Callie asked. "Can we make it fast? Now that I may miss a semester I want to take some summer classes."

"I'll look into it."

Vanessa stood hands on hips. "When are you due anyway?"

"December 20th." Callie and Frank both answered.

Vanessa was counting with her fingers. "Screw movies! We are going shopping now! She needs clothes! This is an emergency!"

Joe said. "Babe it's no rush…"

Vanessa was glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Frank suppressed a chuckle. He could hear Vanessa's voice in his head. 'Finish that sentence Joseph Allen Hardy and face my wrath.' What was it about the Hardy men that attracted women with such strong looks? He watched his brother backtrack and regroup in record time. "Sounds like fun."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie and Frank were sitting in a office Monday morning. His parents, Joe, and Vanessa had gone back to Bayport. The doctor they were going to see was Dr. Jenna Anderson who was Ginny's Aunt. She was Ginny's dad's brother and apparently delivering babies and taking care of children was the family business. Callie had very bad morning sickness that morning and had ever since the hospital. Those white horse pill vitamins did not stay down. Even with Ginger ale and saltines. It was like her nausea was getting worse as the pregnancy progressed. Or maybe because she was aware. She was sitting on an exam table wearing a pink paper gown open to the front. He was in deep thought and didn't realize that his wife had been watching him. "Penny for your thoughts Mr. Hardy."

Frank stood up, went around the table which was in the center of the room. He stopped behind her to rub her neck and shoulders. "Lots of different things. I'm worried about your nutrition and who named it morning sickness? You've not just been sick in the morning its wherever. Especially if you smell greasy stuff and the forbidden food of the house."

Callie laughed. "I don't know but we can ask. It's been a little better with the saltines but those prenatal vitamins. Blech!" She opened her purse and broke off a piece of granola bar and ate it. That had been another idea from her brilliant mother in law.

Frank looked down and his eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Thank the stars he was behind her and she couldn't see his face. Scratching his head he thought, that it was her stomach that was supposed to grow. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Callie...Frank. I'm Dr. Anderson."

"Ginny recommended you."

"My niece?"

"Yes mame."

"She's a beautiful girl. So I've read the ER's report and all your labs. Luckily they did everything we needed. You also had a pap smear 6 months ago. My brothers office faxed me that report after you signed your release. So I'd like to examine you, do an ultrasound. Lie back please."

Callie complied.

"How have you been feeling? Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

Callie groaned. "I've tried Dr. Anderson but I throw them up." Her legs were in stirrups now.

"Some are more sensitive, as an alternate take two Flintstone vitamins, that brand specifically. So you're having morning sickness?"

"All the time." Callie said.

"What have you been craving? You'll feel a little bit of pressure."

Frank answered. "Peanut butter, apples, cantaloupe, and carrots."

The doctor discarded her gloves and washed her hands. "Are you eating grains?"

"She's been eating wheat toast." Frank answered.

"So to supplement calcium chew tums 4 a day. More if you have heartburn which you will." She moved to the opposite side of Frank.

Dr. Anderson began a breast check which required her to move part of Callie's gown. Frank knew this was a normal part of the exam but wished he could have found a way to exit the room. He didn't want to stare because it was rude but she looked different. So he focused on her face.

Dr. Anderson saw Frank's internal struggle and guessed based on her experience. "She looks different?"

'Caught!' Frank fought the embarrassed blush that was trying to creep up on him. "Yes...it's not a bad thing."

Amused, the Doctor smiled. "Not at all. With your respective sports seasons you two probably didn't have much energy for romance. You might have caught on sooner. Her body is getting ready for birth and motherhood."

His response was automatic. "She's beautiful."

Callie took his hand and squeezed it.

It was rare to find a couple this young with such maturity, sense of self, and love. The love was deep, genuine, and strong. Next she felt Callie's abdomen then measured.

Now Frank saw it. Callie's belly was just a little rounder. You couldn't see it with her clothes on but it was right in front of him now. She was a marvel and he loved her completely. Another knock on the door. A woman brought in a portable ultrasound. "Thank you Dina."

Frank watched as Dr. Anderson put some blue goo on Callie's tummy. Then she expertly moved the wand. She made some adjustments, then an image popped onto the screen. Callie gasped. "Frank."

He couldn't speak, he gently kissed her hand. His eyes never leaving the monitor.

"Moving right along. You are 16 weeks. Measurements are good." She hit another button and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Strong heartbeat, no abnormalities, a healthy baby. You might start showing suddenly. Do you want to know the gender?"

Callie said. "Dr. Anderson we didn't plan this little miracle, but to save our stress we'd like to plan. My husband and I have had enough surprises."

Frank couldn't have said it better. "I agree much better to know."

Dr. Anderson guided the wand down. "Looks like a healthy baby girl."

Callie's eyes filled with happy tears. Frank smiled. He supposed most guys would be disappointed. But he wasn't most guys. The moment he had seen the image on the screen and heard the heartbeat he had fallen in love...boy or girl...didn't matter. He kissed Callie. "A beautiful and blessed little girl."

"So your next appointment will be in 4 weeks, schedule your sonogram as well. Stay hydrated, take your flintstones, eat a balanced diet, and as newly weds continue your normal sex life as long as there is no pain or discomfort."

Frank actually jolted. "That's okay? I would have thought that was a no."

Doctor Anderson raised an eyebrow. "What's the fun in that? She needs to stay healthy and sexual health is very important. As long as there are no changes or complications she's still your wife. I encourage it actually. In the third trimester semen actually helps to prepare her for birth."

"Yay." Callie grinned wiggling her eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 10

Here is the next update. We have a steamy M scene which is once again between VVVVVVVs. I hope you enjoy. I work tomorrow so I think of instead of posting chapters in the morning I will do it in the evening. I may not post anything on Tuesday since on my work days it takes me two nights to type a chapter from my notebooks. Thanks for all the reviews. I try to reply to the signed ones. Amber

Chapter 10

Laura Hardy was cleaning the kitchen. The boys were outside doing yard work. They had rented their house and were preparing to move to Syracuse. The phone rang. She didn't bother drying her hands. She had been expecting the call. "Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

Laura's eyes sparkled. "Hi honey! How was Callie's appointment?"

"Good, she's moving right along. 16 weeks." There was a pause and Laura knew to wait. He was probably confirming with Callie. Then she heard. "You will have a granddaughter around Christmas."

Laura Hardy jumped up and down and screamed in delight. "Sweetheart I think I speak for everyone when I say I can't wait to meet her."

"Same here. Mom it was…"

Laura had to wipe a tear from her eye. The raw emotion and love from her son's voice made her feel proud, happy, and complete. She couldn't have been more proud of him or his lovely wife. Joe and Fenton had come into the kitchen from outside. They both had questioning looks. Laura continued her conversation. "Just imagine that feeling multiplied continuously and you'll get a hint of what you'll feel in December."

Joe and Fenton both wisely sat at the kitchen table to wait. Fenton was patient, Joe not so much. Laura disconnected with a dreamy expression on her face. Joe burst out. "Well? What did he say? How's Callie? Give mom and not in nurse speak."

Laura sipped her coffee. "She is doing very well. She's 16 weeks. Everything with the pregnancy is normal and it's a girl."

Fenton smiled. "Oh wow! How was Frank?"

Laura smiled her eyes had happy tears. "He's in love with both of them. Fenton I'm so proud and so happy."

Fenton stood up and hugged his wife. "I am too and not just of Frank."

"Hey can I join the group hug too!" Joe was right next to them.

"You don't have to ask." Laura said and pulled him to them.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Frank and Callie stopped at the store to pick up some essentials on the way home. Now they were settled in for the night. Ginger ale, saltines, a peanut butter jar, and spoon adorned Callie's night stand. They were watching the news together. Callie was in her nightgown it was teal paisley and had a matching robe hung up on her bed post. Frank was wearing his boxers.

Callie opened the peanut butter jar and helped herself to a large spoonful. Frank put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "This is nice."

Callie said nothing. She slipped the spoonful of peanut butter between her lips and slowly pulled the spoon out. Leaving a fair amount behind. She smiled inwardly. It was fun watching watching him. She had seen his reaction to her 'changes' in the doctor's office. But she also knew that her husband sometimes needed a little push or clue to be sure. He was still apprehensive and it was sort of sweet but she wanted him NOW. She traced his mouth with her finger, going down his chin, to his throat, and chest. Her husband had gone very still. She put the peanut butter jar down but kept the spoon. Frank's eyes were riveted to her. She had his attention. Then she licked the spoon with the tip of her tongue.

"Probably shouldn't have just peanut butter babe." Frank's voice was breathless and wanting.

Callie smiled wickedly. She leaned over and crushed her lips to his. Her hand reaching down and finding him iron hard. He moaned against her mouth. "I want you Frank. I know you want me."

She stood up and walked around to his side of the bed. Frank had stood up and went to meet her. She instead of kissing him reached down and yanked his boxers off. Then with the swiftness of a lioness she shoved him back onto the bed. "Just one minute buster. It's not my fault you didn't pounce first. Now you just have to take it."

"You're killing me." Frank groaned.

Callie lifted her gown over her head slowly . His eyes dilated and he swallowed several time. "You are so beautiful."

Callie slowly guided her hands over her own body. Then knelt in front of him. Her swollen breasts making contact with him. Callie felt an ache in her center and moaned. She stayed there a moment. Enjoying the sensation.

"Callie!"

She didn't answer him. Instead she leaned over and used her tongue, hands, and mouth on him.

Frank's breath hitched. "Oh God! Callie I want…."

She felt him grip her arms to pull her up to him. She took his arms and put them back behind him. She kissed his navel her breasts pressed against his arousal as she spoke. "Submit my Sweet. Don't fight it. You can't. I love you. Let me love you. " Her tongue traced a trail of fire from his navel and her mouth clamped to him.

Frank at that point was completely lost in the feel of her. He moaned. "Callie….I...oh...you feel. But is this?"

"Mmm." Callie moaned. She had to reassure him that she was alright. "Is fine. You are my husband. My whole world and the father of our daughter. Submit now."

Her mouth's heat surrounded him again. He wasn't usually vocal but he couldn't help the guttural sounds and moans that escaped his lips. He gripped the bedspread to anchor himself in place. His head fell back he was so close. He gasped. "Callie...I'm so close….oh god!" His release crashed over him intense and long. He felt weak as a kitten. Callie was grinning at him and stood up.

Frank managed to swing his legs over onto the bed and scoot to the center of it. Callie straddled him. Frank was panting. "Baby you'll have to give me a minute."

"I don't have to do anything." Then she kissed him. Their tongues dancing.

Frank could finally put his hands on her. They roamed where they liked. He moaned and felt his need grow again in an instant. Growling he shifted their positions. She had on her panties. That would not do. He ravished her breasts. Using his mouth to suckle and his tongue to taste. He clamped down and suckled hard. Callie bit back a scream. That wouldn't do either. He went to the otherside and gave the exact same treatment. She moaned and her hands went to his hair. He kissed downward. His tongue teasing her navel. He kissed her rounded tummy. Callie sighed. Frank rested his head there a moment marveling savoring their miracle. Then as fast as a cheetah he stripped her panties off.

Callie sat up and kissed him. He surrendered to her for the moment. The taste of her was just devine. But he lowered her back down. He kissed her lips and behind her ear. "Now you have to take it."

"Frank get inside me!"

He kissed downward. "Not yet...it's torture isn't it."

Callie gripped the bedposts. "I just….Oh!"

"Submit my sweet." God he loved the taste of her. It was different and he couldn't get enough. "I want you screaming." He loved watching her like this.

"Yes! Frank! Oh god!"

Frank smiled to himself and added a little flourish with his hand.

Callie arched upwards as she crested. "Yes!"

He didn't stop his ministrations. He increased the pressure and movement. His eyes never leaving he face.

Her beautiful eyes were closed and she was gasping now. "Don't stop!" She screamed. "YES!"

Frank growled. "Again love...your primed for it.."

Callie cried out. "I want you inside me. GOD! I can't I can't."

Frank changed again and to his delight she screamed. "FRANK! FRANK!"

He kissed her belly as she panted. He was about to come upwards but she had other plans. She shoved him onto his back and straddled him. They were both desperate to mate at that point. She lowered herself onto him. He took her hands and she rode her head fell back in full abandon. "Yes! You feel so good!"

Frank sat up and kissed her passionately. It was simply heaven. Mouth to mouth and her heat surrounding him. She was tight and she was his. She guided him back down.

She grasped the bedpost, as he held onto her hips. He then he started matching her movements. The pleasure they brought each other was intense and consumed. This was love and it was pure and true. They both felt it and gave themselves up to it. Callie moaned. "Yes...Take more...more Frank!"

"Hold on then."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was up early the following morning. He was making muffins. Orange cranberry and peanut butter chocolate chip. Callie was still sleeping. He just pulled the muffins from the oven and switched it off when the doorbell rang. Frank went and looked at the security camera. It was a sheriff's deputy. He opened the door. "Yes deputy?" He knew it was valid because the police man on their house would have verified him.

"I have a few subpoenas for Callie Anne Hardy does she reside here?"

Frank took them. "She does." He scanned them. "Her parents have the same court date?"

"I just serve them sir. Have a nice day." He tipped his hat and left.

Frank closed the door. He pulled out his phone intending to search his contacts when it rang in his hand. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hardy...Dean Worth Federal prosecuting attorney. I wanted you and Mrs. Hardy to be aware that Mr. and Mrs. Shaw filed a motion to be tried together. It was accepted."

"I'll let her know. Thanks for reaching out."

"We have a strong case."

"Good thanks for calling. She's resting."

"I'd like to meet with her this week to prepare for trial."

"Of course. We'll let you know." Frank hung up. Suddenly Callie shrieked from upstairs.

Frank ran up the steps alarmed. His heart was racing. "Callie what's wrong?" He reached the bathroom and opened the door in fraction of a second.

Callie was staring at her reflection. Her robe was open. Her hands were over her bulging stomach which had gone from barely a bump yesterday to a small beach ball today.

Frank swallowed the chuckle that wanted to escape him and went behind his wife. He reached around and placed his hand next to hers. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"How in Moses do I go from a little bloated to fat in a matter of hours?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. His wife was not amused. "Sweetheart you're pregnant not fat. Remember you are sixteen weeks. Dr. Anderson said you might start showing suddenly."

She scowled. "I was hoping to ease into it. Instead BOOM belly."

Frank rubbed her stomach lovingly. "You're exquisite."

"You're supposed to say that." Callie grumbled.

Frank slid the robe off her shoulders kissing one. "I suppose I am biased. But I still speak the truth. You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried."

Callie sulked. "I don't see it. I'm ugly."

Frank kissed the nape of her neck. "Sweetheart if you found women attractive that would be a problem." He walked around to face her. Then kissed her softly. "I love you." Frank kissed her throat, down to the swells of her breasts causing her to gasp. He stopped at her belly button kissed just above it. "Don't listen to mommy call herself ugly. She is beautiful, loving, and smart. Just like you will be."

On cue the baby moved. Frank's heart soared and he kissed her again. Then grinned up at his wife. "See our daughter agrees with me."

Callie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her giggle. "That was a coincidence. She can't possibly." All coherent thought left her as Frank magical touch stroked her. Her body responded and she had to bite back a scream.

"This isn't the time to argue."

All Callie could do was gasp. Her legs felt like water.

Frank scooped her up. " And I'm just getting started."

Callie's heart leapt as he carried her back to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

So the next installment is here. I can't promise an update tomorrow because I have a bad headache from work today and haven't typed a thing except this line you all of you. Thanks for the reviews it really is nice to have the feedback and encouragement. Amber

Chapter 11:

Frank and Callie walked into an office in Buffalo New York. They had to get up early to be at the office by 9AM. They approached a desk. The receptionist asked. "May I help you?"

Frank answered. "Frank and Callie Hardy here to see Dean Worth."

"One moment. You may have a seat. Would you like coffee?"

Callie shook her head. She would kill for a cup of coffee, but she had banned caffeine of any form. She couldn't sit either. Her nerves were up. This was one of many interviews. This US Attorney was going to be trying her parents and aunt. She was supposed to meet the other who was trying her Uncle in DC. But they had been trying to schedule it via conference or skype.

Frank watched his wife frowning with concern. This was really taking a toll on her. She had had a horrible nightmare last night. She had awakened screaming. He had tried to get her to take a valium but she refused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?"

They both looked up. Frank stood up extended his hand. "Mr. Worth."

He shook it. "Yes." He shook Callie's hand as well. "Thanks for coming. We have a lot to talk about. I am going to prepare you both for all the trials as much as I can. I am personally trying 3. The senator is getting a more experienced US attorney. Has your security been satisfactory? We haven't found any leads with the bomb so far. But I promise you it is a priority with the FBI and Syracuse U Police."

The conversation had taken them to a conference room. Mr. Worth gestured. "We have a bathroom right here for convenience. I have kids of my own and remember the need for a close bathroom for my lovely wife.

Callie smiled. "Thank you it is very appreciated. She loves to bounce on my bladder and use my ribs as a jungle gym. I swear it feels like she is doing gymnastics."

They both sat at the conference table. Frank rubbed her tummy affectionately for a moment. To his delight Callie's stomach moved. He still couldn't get over it.

Callie bit her lip. "Mr. Worth how important are my journals in this case?"

He sat down. "They strengthen your testimony. For your grandfather's murder we also have his NEW autopsy report. It has the large amount of Xanax in his system and also the large dose of novolog."

Frank asked. "How much was in his system? My Aunt Gertrude was diagnosed as a type two diabetic and her highest dose of her humalog was 14 units for a blood sugar over 400."

Dean Worth said. "The ME estimated based on the Novolog found in the tissue of Mr. Beaudry's abdomen that he was given a dose of 50 units. He wasn't a diabetic. That with the sleeping pill which he estimated he had been given 4mg. He didn't feel anything. His sugar dropped and causing system failure. He didn't suffer but it's still murder. Also damning there were two Xanax bottles in the house 1 was expired and the other had been filled the day before he died. It had been picked up by Robert Shaw. In the old bottle there were 27 and 1 half pill. The instructions given by the writing MD were to give 1 .25 mg Xanax BID PRN for anxiety or sleep. That translates to…"

Frank answered. ".25 MGs twice a day as needed for anxiety or sleep." You have testimony from Josh Banks that he never liked taking the whole dose and a half pill was in the expiried bottle. Further strengthening his testimony. Thank god the police had common sense to take all his medications into evidence. How much was taken from the new bottle?"

Dean Worth smiled like a shark going after his prey. "30 pills were administered only 14 were left. Mrs. Hardy you writing everything down as I said before strengthens this case. They will not testify in their own defense so the only thing they can do is try to discredit you. I want to ask about the conversation you observed the day after you went golfing. The morning after you saw your grandfather summon his daughters and husbands to his office."

Callie swallowed. "May I get some water? Sorry...I."

He stood. "Of course." He went outside came back moments later with a bottle of water for both of them.

Callie opened it and swallowed several sips. The door opened and the secretary wheeled in bagels, fruit, and tea. Which Callie noticed was decaffeinated. "Thank you! I'm sorry I hadn't told my husband this. There is just so much."

Frank squeezed her hand. "Callie this is years of abuse and horror. I understand you not giving me chapter and verse. Tell us."

"Well first. I had just gotten out of my bath. Ms. Meanie had ignored my grandfather and gave me cold water. She had scrubbed my skin with that...powder. She said sweetly. "There just how you like it." I had just gotten dressed when my grandfather came in. He saw me. "How was your bath sweetie?"

"I actually tried to lie but I couldn't do it. My lip trembled slightly. My grandfather pointed to the door and told her to leave. That she was not welcome in his house anymore." She left grandpa went into my bathroom and ran me another bath. This time he put in bubbles. I was able to wash that stuff off my skin and it felt so good. He waited for me to come out and read me stories. Then he sang to me. His personal assistant came in for a moment. He whispered to her that Ms. Barron no longer had clearance to be in the house ever again. He didn't care if he died in his sleep. He turned to me then and gave me a big hug. He said. "Let me show you something special about your toy box."

"He twisted the flowers on each side until they clicked then pushed each one. The base opened up. I gasped. It was a hiding place! He then said. "All girls have diaries. I've told Hollis senior to bring you 1 every month without fail. He is to hand it to you and only you."

"I ran to my closet and found my diary that Karen had given me with her letter. I put it inside and we closed the drawer. He let me do it next and made sure that I could open and close it. We had just closed the drawer when my mother came in. Dad...it's her bedtime. How could you dismiss."

"I remember him standing up and saying. I thought I raised you better than to hire someone who is mean and heartless to a child. Did you know she put something on her skin that makes it hurt! She could have had an allergic reaction! It's abuse and you shouldn't put up with it from anyone!"

Callie sniffled. "My mother was not used to her father talking to her like that, but she relented to him to his face. 'Dad I swear I didn't know that. If it is true I'm glad she's gone. My poor baby."

"I think I rolled my eyes but I didn't say anything. My grandfather kissed her cheek and said he'd be down for his nightcaps in a bit. He was going to put me to bed first."

"The next morning I was in my room and I saw Grandad leave to go to the country club. As his limo pulled away my door banged open. My mother stormed into my room holding a belt. I knew I was in trouble. She grabbed me put me between her legs and spanked me with it over and over again. With each strike she screamed. "How dare you go tell your vicious lies to your grandfather! He kicked Carl out of the house last night and it's all YOUR fault! He is going to change the trust because of you! When she let me go I fell onto my knees crying. She continued yelling at me. "When he gets back you are going to tell him you lied. Do you understand me! You tell him you lied and everything will be back to normal." She stormed out. I went to my drawer and wrote what she said down. I couldn't sit because my butt hurt so bad. I stayed in my room until I saw him come back. I went downstairs to meet him."

"I said what my mom wanted me to say, but my heart wasn't in it. He took my hands and said. "Sweetie you are so brave. I know the truth and I'm going to fix it."

"I left his office and went to my dads. They had wanted me to tell them after I talked to him. I heard them. Lizzy said. 'I got the insulin and syringe from Carl's mom's house she was just switched to another one. We have to do it tonight. Even if your brat tells him she lied he has a soft spot for her. She already gets 25% now he is going to give her 75% and give my boys half of the rest! Nothing for his own children it's outrageous! CJ has a game tonight and Josh is going to a movie. You two give him his xanax in his drink.! We can't risk him talking to Weise!"

"Mom said. His xanax expired two months ago! It might not work!"

"Then my dad said. Christ Ellen call in the refill! I'll pick it up. That's when he saw me. He asked. 'What is is Callie?'"

"I told them that I talked to him that I was very sorry. I couldn't look at them. He came around his desk and stood over me. He said. 'You'd better be sorry young lady, and you'd better remember who is the head of our family. Not the old man down stairs but me and Carl. You pull a stunt like this again and I'll make sure you are put in the deepest darkest hole where nobody will find you."

"Oh god I left, but I was stubborn. My little 9 year old self was thinking he was lying that we were in grandad's house and they couldn't be. So I wrote everything down. I tucked it away."

Worth nodded. "You have a good memory. I want to go over it with you again."

Callie didn't change her story at all. She was consistent and never waivered. He even told her about the defense and the character witnesses. Callie was shocked on of the character witnesses for her parents was an Alexander Reynolds. She had never heard of him and he was from Michigan. Worth told them that he was apparently Callie's half brother. He was 28 worked as an attorney and only just found out that Robert Shaw was his father this past July. Callie had been too stunned to speak.

Frank chuckled. "Yep and that was after you stopped speaking. Bet they welcomed him with open arms. Instant family and perfect image. Look what you can do if you work hard and all that. But it's a huge risk."

Worth nodded grinning. "It is but they have to take risks. The case is very strong. They have to try to discredit her and make themselves look better. He's going to testify that they have been wonderful to him and his family. I will not be doing any cross with him. There is no point."

Callie rubbed her stomach. "I want these trials over with. I know they are three weeks apart from each other but. I am so tired. We are supposed to go to Washington DC to meet the other US attorney."

"Mrs. Hardy I am not prosecuting the case against your uncle, but I have been appraised and am assisting. I want you to be prepared. The details of those kids abuse and where they were kept is brutal. It was inhumane. I'm sorry there is no other way to describe it. There were more found than just 7. He was collecting them and keeping them. Your relatives are going to receive full punishment under the law. The tightest case is against your uncle and he refuses to plea it down. Their arrogance is going to take them all down believe it Callie."

Callie nodded. "I do believe it."

A knock was heard at the door. Then it opened. Frank was stunned to say the least. He stood up out of respect. He held out his hand. "Carson Drew."

"Frank Hardy, I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances. How is that mischievous brother of yours and your parents?"

Frank smiled. "They are great. How are Nan, Hannah, Ned, George, and Bess?"

"They are all very well. The younger ones are attending Notre Dame. Hannah is still with me and a savior." Then Carson turned to the woman Frank had been sitting next too. Frank said. "Mr. Drew this is my wife Callie."

"You are a very brave and strong young woman. I would have said this even without all this. Loving a detective isn't for the weak."

Callie laughed. "Loving Frank is the easy part even with his detective skills. He's one and a million."

Carson sat at the table and put his briefcase down. "I feel the same way about Ned Nickerson Ned's fiance. Frank, Joe, and my Nancy have solved some cases together."

Callie remembered now. She grinned. "We invited you guys to the wedding. It was kind of last minute. I'm sorry you couldn't come or Nancy."

"She got appendicitis and was very disappointed."

"Oh no! I hope she's feeling better. She can come see us any time." Callie said earnestly.

"I'll give her the message she'll be happy to receive it. You may have guessed Frank but I will be prosecuting Carl Banks. Ideally we want him convicted before their trials this adds more weight to our side but it isn't mandatory."

Callie drank a sip of water. "I gathered that."

Carson said. "The case is very strong. We found 12 girls in that converted prison their ages were between the ages of 7 to 19."

Callie sobbed. Frank pulled her into his arms and soothed her. "It isn't your fault Callie."

Carson nodded. "Indeed. Callie I want to give you the details of the evidence and what I expect will happen at the trial. But I need you to give me your statements first. Are you ready to do that?"

Callie composed herself. "As ready as I can be. I hate talking about it. Even after all these years I remember what he smelled like and how he felt and his hands."

Carson soothed. "I can't imagine how horrible it was or how you or any of those girls felt. But I can promise you that your uncle will fear all of you when we are done. Because you and those girls are going to slam his cage door shut for the rest of his life."

Callie wiped her tears from her eyes. She told Mr. Drew everything she remembered. She didn't skirt details. She told him that she just didn't know how many times because it was when he was home. It was over a period of years. After the first time, it was always the same. He'd take off her gown, rape her, sodomize her, rape her again and leave. "I just wish I had gone to Mollie's dad sooner. He would have believed me."

"You were frightened, manipulated, and abused, not just by your uncle but by your own parents. Not one of these girls blames you sweetheart. Their parents don't blame you. Let that go." Carson said.

Frank suddenly realized why Carson Drew was so good at his job. It was because he genuinely cared about the victim. He needed Callie to put aside this guilt. He wouldn't proceed with the details until he was sure she was ready. Some lunch was brought in, they all ate. When Carson gaged the time was right he spoke again. "These girls all had injuries consistent with sexual abuse. The older girls there were two of them had older injuries that had healed. The rest were younger had fresher injuries and Carl Banks semen was found in each of them. The younger ones all had shackles on their wrists. There was a room they were kept in. Plastic sleeping mats were on the floor and a chemical toilet was in the center of the room. There was a sink against a far wall. The girls were chained so they could reach both the sink and toilet. They each had on just a robe. Which according to their statements was changed every week.

The two older girls shared a room with two twin beds and a small bathroom. They were in charge of feeding the girls, bringing the younger ones to the senator when he asked for them, and cleaning. They never tried to escape because of fear. "We are going to go over everything and prepare. You and Olivia Love are going to be the strongest testimony."

Frank sipped some water. "She's the daughter of the state trooper right?"

"Yes and she was the latest victim. She had only been held for two months when they were found and is the less fragile of them. Her father didn't want her testifying but her therapist convince him that she needed to face her capture to help her heal."

Calle sat up. "Is that true?"

Carson nodded. "It is. She wants to do it and is afraid not to do it."

Callie said. "Mr. Drew those children are to receive medical care and therapy. If they can't afford it I'll pay for it myself. These children suffered worse than I did. They had no escape! At least I had pockets of peace while it was happening then when I moved to Bayport. I was able to learn how to be happy. I had people who cared and loved me. It made all the difference."

"We can make arrangements for that Callie. Part of what I am going to do is to file restitution for those girls and for you. Mr. Banks has a healthy inheritance of his own and once he's incarcerated it should go to his victims. I'm working with a civil attorney on this very matter."

"Give me the name and he'll have a retainer by morning." Callie said.

Dean Worth smiled broadly. "This is going to be an absolute pleasure taking this scum down. Each one of those girls will be a nail in his coffin. Each one of them have been through so much and has demonstrated courage as best they can. Some won't be able to testify but they will have justice."


	13. Chapter 12

Here is the next installment. I was able to get this one out a little faster even with some enhancements. Super busy weekend at work. Amber

Chapter 12:

Fenton Hardy was at his son's home in Syracuse. He, Laura, and Joe were waiting for them to come back from Buffalo. They should have been home hours ago but he had received a phone call from Carson Drew. The doorbell rang followed by frantic knocking. Fenton went to answer the door with Joe right behind him. Joe greeted. "Ginny...Rick what is it?"

Rick had a protective arm around his girlfriend who looked steamed. Rick asked. "Are they here yet?"

Fenton answered. "Not yet. They're traveling from Buffalo now.

Ginny huffed. "I have never been so mad in all my life! My boyfriend had just proposed, and we were going to leave the restaurant. Well you get it. I was waiting for the check and I was approached by a lawyer. He said it would be worth my while and handed me his card. He wanted me to testify that Callie used to bully me and lie. I got so mad and threw my drink in his face. I told him that Callie was not a liar and there wasn't a mean bone in her body and whoever says otherwise is the liars."

Rick's expression darkened. "I'd gone to the bathroom. I was crossing the dining room when I saw her drench him. I got over there in a hurry. Heard her rant too along with the rest of the restaurant. I yanked the asshole away and told him to back the fuck off."

"The manager came over asked him to get a table or leave." She handed Fenton the card. "I trust you can run him down. Give him a message from me that I take my friendships seriously and don't need to buy them."

Fenton chuckled. "I'll tell him with great pleasure after I make him very uncomfortable."

Ginny's smile was coy. "I want details! The nitty gritty. He messed with the wrong redhead."

They turned when they saw Frank and Callie's car pull into the driveway and in the garage. Fenton closed the front door behind all of them. They all went into the kitchen to meet them.

Frank and Callie came inside. Fenton saw that they both looked exhausted. Ginny pursed her lips. She took Callie's hand and squeezed. "That bad huh."

Callie couldn't speak she just nodded numb.

Frank put a protective arm around her. "I'm taking her upstairs. She needs time."

Callie was so grateful. She couldn't handle guests right now. Reliving all those details made her feel dirty, afraid, and exposed. She felt like she was under a microscope and every speck of dirt was there on display every action and mood magnified. She shouldn't feel so defensive with the Hardy's they had done so much for her but she felt ashamed, embarrassed, and very guilty. She felt exposed and longed to take a shower. She trusted that Frank would move them all along. She just wanted some peace, quiet and to be alone. Her body felt foreign to her as she stripped out of her clothes and into the shower.

Frank knew that Callie was deeply troubled and was doing everything she could to hide it. But that wasn't going to solve anything except make things worse. He got her a nightgown and towel. He carried them into the bathroom. "I'll hurry everyone along sweetheart."

Callie choked back a sob. Her voice sounding amazingly normal to her ears. "Thanks. I just need a few minutes and a good night sleep."

Frank went downstairs. He saw that his father was the only one in the house. Fenton was actually changing a lightbulb in the lamp by the front door. He had meant to change the thing that morning but forgot. His father turned the lamp on. "I'm not staying long. Just wanted to tell you that someone tried to bribe Ginny Morgan to testify against Callie."

Frank smirked. "Bet that didn't go well."

"Debatable. I've got her and Rick covered. Try to rest call us tomorrow or if you need us."

"I will. Thanks dad."

Frank watched his father walk across the street and two houses over. He saw his father's front door close then closed and locked his own. Frank checked all the other doors to make sure they were locked. Then he activated the security system using the panel upstairs. He went into his bedroom and found Callie brushing her teeth. She put her things away and walked past him like a ghost. His anger grew his wife wouldn't even look at him. At that moment he imagined her parents, uncle, and aunt in a deep pit which burst into flames. Barbaric but he gave himself that moment because hot righteous fury from him was the last thing she needed. He cooled that anger with chilling ice. Then approached her at the bedside. It was time for a heart to heart with his wife. She had been having headaches and nightmares that have been getting worse. He speculated it was due to the upcoming trial. He sat down as she did. He grasped her arms, squeezed, then rubbed. "Talk to me Callie. What are you feeling?"

Callie squeezed her eyes shut. "Frank I don't want to talk right now. My head is splitting wide open. I'm tired...It's...I'm just tired."

Frank thought not just tired dearest. You have feelings and you are burying them because that is what you had to do to survive all those years of hell. "Sweetheart you're in so much pain. You have lived through more pain than anyone should live in a lifetime. You survived it but also buried it. Now it's right in front of you, you can't avoid it, and that has to terrify you. That's why you need to talk about it. Why we need to talk about how we feel to each other."

Callie snapped. "What do you want me to say Frank! I'm angry...and ashamed. Those poor girls. Those beautiful children I know what they went through. I know how they feel and felt and what they feel and felt. They had no escape! They were trapped and lived in hell! I at least had Grandad, Ginny, Mollie, and Josh. It was a small light in the darkness but I had it! They didn't. It was the dark or him. I had a bed, toys, other things to distract me. They slept on plastic mats on the floor with moldy blankets. I had pretty clothes and jewelry. They had robes and shackles. I let this happen to them by saying nothing. All because my parents wanted to protect HIM instead of me. My uncle is a monster but I can say he is sick. I can say he is a sick man who had urges nobody can understand. I gave into my parents and my aunt. I let them scare me into silence. Because they wanted to protect their image. It was easier to believe the monster then their own child. How can any parent let their child be hurt and do nothing? I'm more angry with them then my uncle. Those kids suffered because of my silence. I'm no better than them." She broke down sobbing bitterly.

Frank held her tightly. "Sweetheart you are a victim, none of this is your fault. It's your uncles fault for molesting and raping you and those poor girls. Your parents and aunt for ignoring you and abusing you. You were traumatized and manipulated by those who should have loved you and protected you. Don't blame yourself baby."

Callie's tears fell. "I'll never forgive myself. I was selfish."

Frank held her face in his hands and wiped those tears. "What you are is a miracle. You're hurting, sad, and angry. You feel for those girls because you have a heart of gold. You think of others before yourself. Don't let your uncle, your aunt, or your parents do this to you. Let the guilt go. You have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed of. You did what you had to do to survive and those girls will too. You can help with that Callie. We can help with that. They are back with their families and we can help them heal in time. You know the pain is always going to be there but it will eventually change. They will find happiness just like you have. You have to believe that. I do."

She clung to him crying. Frank held on his own tears welling in his eyes. He let her purge her feelings. Hopefully when the next storm came it wouldn't be as big.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe was sleeping. It was 4:30 in the morning when his phone beeped. He grappled at it sleepily. He recognized the alert as Frank's. He read the display. 'Are you awake?'

Joe frowned. His brother couldn't have looked at the time when he sent this. Why wasn't he asleep? He and Callie had looked exhausted after the DA meets. Joe typed. 'You okay?' He was already up and getting dressed.

His brothers replied. 'Not really.'

Joe slipped on his flip flops, disengaged the alarm and hurried across the street. He typed. 'Let me in. I'm at the door.' It seemed like an eternity but his brother finally opened it. Joe saw at once that his gut had been right. He took Frank by the arm and guided him to the sofa. He waited for his brother.

"She's blaming herself Joe...for those other girls." Frank's voice was emotional barely audible.

Each word felt like a punch in the gut. He can only imagine what his brother was feeling. He put a hand on Frank's back, rubbed, and continued to listen.

Frank rubbed his face with his hand. "She feels guilty for staying silent. She's scared, embarrassed, ashamed, and angry...so angry. But she said she was more angry with her parents then with her uncle. And that part doesn't bother me. They believed that monster over her and did nothing to protect her. How can she blame herself for what he did to the others?"

Joe swallowed. He had to fight back his own tears. "I don't know. It isn't rational Frank, how can it be? It's her feelings. She can't help that, she can come to terms with it eventually. Think about it. She's had to remain silent for years. All that anger, self loathing, disgust, and filth she has felt was buried. Now she's reliving it and hasn't dealt with it. She needs to talk to someone and so do you."

"Me?"

Joe scoffed. "Yes you champ. She's hurting. You can't fix it. You need to know how to help her. You do okay mostly but a few tips from a pro won't hurt. Plus you can work through your anger and your feelings about all this.

Frank felt numb and helpless. His wife's heart was shattered and he felt his own breaking. The pieces were everywhere and he didn't know where they all were. "She cried herself to sleep Joe. Nothing I said helped her tonight. I can feel her slipping away and I can't stop it."

Joe hugged his brother with one arm. His brother had finally succumbed to his grief. With his other hand he typed a message. 'Frank needs pepper.' Joe continued to hold his brother waiting for the reserves to arrive. Exactly five minutes later the door opened.

Fenton Hardy heard Frank before he saw him. He hurried inside and stopped. He saw Joe holding his brother. Joe was looking at him for answers. His eyes were filled with rage. He could see and feel what his son was thinking. 'Let me at them...just five minutes.' He swallowed. It wasn't Joe in crisis at the moment. He sat on Frank's other side. "We're here son. We will help you and Callie through this. We love you both. It's going to be alright. "

"When?" Frank asked helplessly.

Fenton would have rather taken a bullet in the chest it would have been less painful. "I can't answer that. I wish I could. But you are not alone and never will be. You are loved by all of us and so is Callie. That is what will make all the difference."


	14. Chapter 13

Hi guys here is the next installment. This chapter wraps everything up from the last one. The next part of the story is the trials. Amber

Chapter 13

Callie sat up. What a beautiful dream she just had. She had seen Frank playing with a beautiful little girls with soft brown hair. When did she fall asleep and what time was it? Where was Frank? She stood up tentatively. Okay no nausea, she went into the bathroom. His clothes were in the hamper. Which meant he'd tried to sleep and couldn't. She looked up towards the attic office. It was dark. She saw the lights on downstairs. Callie had gone halfway down the steps and that is when she heard him. Her husband was crying. She heard two more voices and recognized them both. She hurried down the rest of the steps. They didn't see her but she didn't hesitate, she ran into the room. "Frank? Have you been up all night?"

Fenton saw the concern on Callie's face, and heard it in her voice. She walked around the sofa. Fenton stood up so Callie could reach Frank. She sat and held him close. "Frank...sweetheart talk to me?"

Frank actually chuckled. "I didn't take my own advice. It hurts so much to see you like this. I wish I could take the pain away."

Callie kissed him. "I know that. I don't think it can, but you soothe and comfort me when I need it. It does help so much. I got through it by focusing on what made me happy remember. We have a lot to be thankful for. I dreamed of her last night."

Joe and Fenton stood up to leave but Callie gestured for them to stay. They both sat back down and waited. Frank looked over at her. "Our daughter?"

"Yes and it was beautiful. She was beautiful. I woke up smiling, and I wouldn't have because I would have just gone to bed and closed myself off. You wouldn't let me because you knew I needed to face it. I know it is going to be hard for a while. I'm going to be all over the place emotionally and the hormones aren't helping. But I am sure that she will have a loving mother and father and that gives me hope."

Frank kissed her. "I love you."

"I know. You tell me and show me everyday. I love you too, and because I love you I am going to pull my first mom card." Callie said.

Frank stood up rubbed his tired eyes. "I'll make coffee."

Callie narrowed her eyes. Her voice went from tender to stern instantly. "Franklin Davis Hardy the only place you are going is to bed."

Surprise and annoyance flashed across Frank's face. "I'm alright now sweetheart."

Callie stood hands on hips. "I'm so glad for that and extremely grateful that you have very loving parents and a loving brother. You needed to purge those feelings. Now you are exhausted."

None of them heard Laura Hardy come through the front door. She wisely stood in the shadows.

Frank said. "Callie...I."

Callie wasn't having it. She held up a finger. "This is how this is going to go. Your exhausted butt is going upstairs to bed RIGHT NOW of your own volition or your father and brother are going to haul you up there. I don't care if you are a black belt champ in your current state you wouldn't stand a chance. You will stay in the bed 4 hours minimum. ONE toe on the floor before the four hour mark and you will deal with me and it won't be pretty. Trust and believe my dear I will hear you."

Frank started to argue but the glint in Callie's eye stopped him. He grumbled. "I'm fine honest." But moved toward the stairs.

"What was that Sweetie?" Callie asked in a tone that conveyed exactly how she felt about that statement.

"Nothing...maybe I do need a nap."

Callie smiled. "Yes you do. Upstairs."

Joe chuckled as they climbed. "Mom card Callie is scary."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie came downstairs after she had showered and dressed. Frank was asleep before his head hit the pillow. She sniffed the air and smelled pancakes. Callie was very grateful and starving she noticed. Callie sat at the table where Laura put a plate down for her. "Thanks Laura."

"Of course dear. Frank's asleep i trust."

Callie swallowed. "Yes. I feel horrible."

Laura turned frowning and sat beside her. "Why?"

"I got very upset yesterday. My uncle took 12 girls. They were living in a nightmare and couldn't escape. I had to recall my memories too yesterday which didn't help. I didn't handle it well. If I'd said something sooner."

Laura took her hand. "Honey you can't look at it that way. I know that's easier said than done but your uncle is to blame for those children and for what he did to you."

"I know that in my head, but i'm not there yet emotionally. I found out something else too. I have an older half brother."

Laura sipped her coffee. "Well no wonder you broke down, you had a lot to process."

Callie polished off her pancakes. "Gosh I haven't been able to eat that much in one sitting in forever. Joe's at football training I assume. Where is Fenton?"

"Working with Sam on a few things."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy parked in a parking lot of the office building in downtown Buffalo. Sam Radley was riding shotgun. "Sam lets go talk to this guy."

They went to the office map and discovered that his office was on the fourth flour. They took the elevator. Sam said. "Pretty swank."

Fenton opened the door. A pretty young secretary sat at the desk. "May I help you gentleman?"

Fenton said. "We need to speak to Leon Vince."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Fenton pulled out his credentials. "No, but he wants to make time."

"One moment." She turned. "Sir some agents are here." She turned back to face them. "He'll be with you shortly. I'll take you to the conference room."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Fenton walked across the room and peered through the window his arms crossed. "Frank broke down this morning. The stress is getting to him."

"I'm surprised he held it together as long as he did Fenton, to be perfectly honest. Keep the communication open. That's the best advice I can give you friend."

"We partnered at the NYPD together and have gone through more doors then I can count. You and Ethel could have stayed in Bayport."

Sam said. "We couldn't have kids of our own, Frank and Joe mean a lot to me and my wife. Your friendship and trust means everything to me. So I will say this once. We are where we are because we want to be."

Before Fenton could say anything else the door opened. Leon Vince walked in. He blinked. "I was given the impression I was speaking with the FBI."

Fenton flashed his credentials again. "You are. We're consulting and if you want to verify you may do so.'

"That won't be necessary, but if you are here to discuss any of my clients I can't. Our conversations are privileged."

"Not if you commit a crime on their behalf. Bribing a witness to lie under oath is frowned upon."

"That's insulting Mr. Hardy. I haven't bribed, coerced, or threatened anyone to perjure themselves for any client."

Sam examined his nails. "Funny I find crimes against children and murder insulting counselor."

"What exactly are you implying?"

Fenton said. "Let's cut the bull shit. You are representing either Senator Banks, his wife, or Mr. and Mrs. Shaw in their legal matters. I have a statement from Ginny Morgan along with witnesses from the restaurant where she was eating that you approached her. Two witnesses heard you say and I quote. You're testimony about how Callie Shaw used to bully you and lie to you would be very helpful for the defense and you will be compensated. She told you that callie wasn't a liar and or a mean bone in her body. Whoever said otherwise were the liars."

"I won't discuss defense strategies for any potential client. That statement simply states that I was under the impression that is what Ginny's recollection of Callie Shaw."

Fenton seethed. "Her name is Callie Hardy now. Ginny Morgan also wanted me to convey to you that she values her friendships and doesn't need to buy them. I am also going to say this. IF you are representing the Banks or the Shaws please give them this message. That there had better not be anymore injuries, deaths, or attempts of harm to anyone else surrounding my daughter in law. I don't care who they are…They will be caught and prosecuted."

"Normally I wouldn't rise to bait like this but I was informed from a business associate that the Banks and the Shaws were distraught about the death of the chief's daughter and her boyfriend. That someone had tried to kill Callie. If you feel like one of them is responsible that is absurd."

Fenton said. "She is the star witness in their trials. Their freedom hinges on her. How do you think she interprets the bomb?"

"I will pass this on to the appropriate parties as a professional courtesy. If you will do the same with this message. Callie's parents would like to Callie to know they love and care for her regardless of everything she has done. They insist on speaking with her in private on a family matter."

Fenton couldn't speak. All he saw was red. He started to charge at Mr. Vince. Sam managed to hold him off and said. "We can pass on the message but cannot guarantee the outcome or its reception."

"Thank you. I have an appointment."

Fenton stomped to the car. Sam stopped him held out his hand. "I'm driving and don't give me any lip."

Fenton non to gently handed his partner the keys. He opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Sam Buckled his belt. "Take something for that headache Fenton."

"Punching him would have done it." Frustrated he pulled Aspirin out of the glove box and took two. He didn't bother with water.

Sam started the car. "Yeah but then you would have gone to jail and I would have had to call Laura. You would want that for me would you or for yourself for that matter. She'd skin you when you got out."

"It's their mouthpiece so thanks for stopping me. If I'm going to get arrested for assault I want it to be the real deal."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank resurfaced from his nap. He glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. What time did he go to sleep? He thought it was enough time. His phone was on the nightstand. He checked it for messages. The door opened and Callie came in carrying a laundry basket. Frank jumped up. "Babe let me get that."

Callie put it on the bed. "You look better."

Frank pulled her into his arms. He kissed her. "I am. How are you doing?" He rubbed her tummy.

"Feeling great. I actually ate pancakes for breakfast this morning. You're mom made plenty."

"I could eat. Other than laundry what have you been up too?"

"Reading, studying, and cleaning."

Frank went into the bathroom. "You have been busy."

Callie gave him a few minutes. He was a creature of habit. She put the clean clothes away. Just as she finished the shower started running. Grinning she sauntered into the bathroom. She could see his him from behind the glass . She wanted her hands on him. Callie stripped where she was and stepped in behind him.

"I was hoping you'd join me."

Callie reached around his waist. Kissed his bare wet shoulder. "I'm yours."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy pulled up to his son's house. It was one in the afternoon. He rang the bell. Frank answered. Fenton gave him a careful study. "You look rested."

Frank gestured. "Come in."

Callie was cleaning the kitchen. "Hi Fenton."

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"Really good. No nausea today."

"That is really good news." He sat at the table.

Frank brought him his prefered soft drink. Callie had already grabbed them both ginger ale. Once they were all seated. Frank gave his father a look.

Fenton sipped his drink. "Yesterday Ginny Gordon came by with Patrick Reid. They said Ginny had been approached by an attorney attempting to bribe her. I spoke with him today he is representing your relatives with their defense."

Callie sipped her own drink. "They are allowed to have one."

"Yes but I left him a message that nobody affiliated with you in any way could be harmed, killed, coerst, or bribed. He wasn't thrilled but requested I give you a message as well."

Frank raged. "If it is from her parents."

Fenton smiled. It wasn't a pleasant one either. The temperature dropped in the room. "I said I would pass it on. I also said I couldn't know how callie would respond. I was to tell you that your parents would like Callie to know they love and care for her regardless of everything she has done. They insist on speaking with her in private on a family matter."

Callie growled. "After everything I have done and they insist? What am I twelve? Message received and they can rot."


	15. Chapter 14

Here is the next installment FINALLY! I am not a lawyer, my background is in social science, Human resources, and Nursing. So...law is not my forte. I did my best to research to make it believable. This is a long chapter, but the next few probably will be. Amber

Chapter 14

It was August and hot in Washington DC. Frank, Callie, Fenton, and Sam Radley were driven to the courthouse by limo. Both Sam and Fenton were armed per their credentials and federal guidelines. They were not going to take any chances with Callie. They also had personal security who were armed as well and dressed in soft clothes. They should have already be in place inside the courtroom. The limo pulled up to the courthouse, the press were right there behind barricades on both sides. Fenton exited the limo first followed by Sam. They put Callie and Frank between them and walked through the gauntlet. The press screamed questions. When Frank and Callie were safely through the door Fenton turned. "My daughter-in-law deserves privacy and respect during this difficult process. We direct your questions to the US Attorney prosecuting this case. Thank you."

They walked into the courtroom. More cameras were everywhere in hear. It was going to be televised. Callie had to swallow several times. God could things get any worse? That is when a yell from the right side was heard. Fenton and Sam both scanned and saw an enraged young man rushing forward. "This is ALL your fault you lying BITCH! He reached back to smack Callie. Fenton stood in front of Callie blocking the blow. "You don't want to do that." Fenton said cooly. "In front of these witnesses I don't believe we have met."

He raged. "When this is over everyone will know the truth! You're the liar! You ungrateful two-faced slut! How could you do this! We are family!"

Callie remained composed. "CJ I admire your loyalty to your parents. I really do, but you don't know what I went through."

"You didn't go through shit! We had everything we ever wanted and needed growing up! My father didn't do anything to you. My mother, and your parents didn't kill grandad. But you went crying to your boyfriends cop father and told him all these fucking lies! Are you trying to make this family look bad? You whored yourself to...to..."

Callie tilted her head. "I married a wonderful, kind, and generous man. I'm not making you look bad. You're doing fine yourself. Frank and I are financially stable thanks to my inheritance. My being pregnant doesn't concern anybody but us. I am not a liar. Neither are the poor girls who you will hear from that were locked in that prison. My parents and your mother chose to protect a monster instead of protecting the well being of a child. I have nothing else to say about any of you except. They will be held accountable for everything they have done. All the money in the world isn't going to save them or shield them."

CJ said in a quiet voice but it was laced with fury. "You have a duty Callie. Show some respect here. We are family."

Callie for the first time showed her anger. "I stopped being family when they chose to protect a monster instead of me. You will tell them not to come anywhere near me again, they will not have anything to do with my daughter or any other children my husband and I have. I don't want to see my parents, my aunt, and after today your father ever again. If you can't respect my decisions you stay away from me too." Callie sat in a seat in the middle of an aisle with Frank by her side. Sam intentionally sat in the aisle. Frank sat next to him, then Callie and Fenton sat on her other side. They had a few minutes before the court would be in session. CJ stood there glaring at her for 1 long minute. He gave Callie a look of deepest loathing but stormed back to his seat. Callie kept her head straight not giving him the satisfaction of looking at him. She rubbed her stomach. The baby felt like she was doing summersaults.

The door on the side of the courtroom opened and her uncle appeared. He was wearing a dark gray pinstripe suit, crisp white shirt and dark tie. Callie tensed. She squeezed Frank's hand to anchor herself. Just seeing him made her skin crawl.

The bailiff said. "All rise. The honorable Claire Harrison presiding."

The courtroom stood up. The judge was a very striking woman. She had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She had it in a bun and wore red glasses. "You may be seated. This is the United States vs. Carl J. Banks Senior. The charges are 12 counts of federal kidnapping, 12 counts of false imprisonment, 130 counts of rape of a child, 130 counts of forcible sodomy, and obstruction of justice. Is the US ready to proceed Mr. Drew."

"We are ready to proceed your honor."

"Mr. Vince is the defense ready to proceed?"

"We are your honor."

"Mr. Drew your opening statement. Please."

Carson Drew went up to the podium. "We are here today because Carl Banks is a pedophile. 13 girls with blond hair, blue eyes, and between the ages of 6 and 13 were molested, sodomized, and raped by the defendant. 12 of those girls were taken to a converted loft connected to the defendants home in Washington DC."

Carson Drew put up a picture. It was a room with no windows. Mats were on the floor and you could see chains hanging from the walls. "This is where 10 of the girls were found. Today you will hear their voices. You will hear their testimony. You will hear from the doctors who examined these girls after they were found. You will hear from law enforcement agents who build this case from the ground up. You will be presented with DNA evidence that proves that Carl Banks raped these girls. You will hear expert testimony regarding the physical evidence and from a pediatric clinical forensic psychologist. All the victims found in that converted loft were under the age of 16 and will be addressed as plaintiffs A through L. You will also hear testimony from an early victim of the defendant Mrs. Callie Hardy. Unlike the twelve found in the the loft Callie wasn't taken from her parents. The defendant lived with her. Was a trusted member of her family. She is going to tell you the same tragic and horrific story too. Thanks to a loving nanny by the name of Karen Wade we also have DNA evidence in her case,"

Callie gasped. She did not know that! That was a miracle in itself. She continued to listen to Carson Drew. "You will hear from Callie Hardy herself describe in her own words the horror she lived through. This brave young woman who had virtually no one to turn to but still managed to cope by writing. Callie documented every single time her uncle molested her, raped, and sodomized her. The defense is going to try to say the DNA came from a sperm bank donation and someone is framing him. That the defendant is a public servant and a good man. Those kids are too traumatized they can't ID him correctly. The defense is going to say that Callie is a liar. Don't be fooled. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Each of the 12 children identified the defendant in a lineup as the man who raped them, sodomized them, molested them, and kidnapped them. Callie has identified him as the man who raped her , sodomized her, and molested her. After all the evidence is presented you will find Carl J. Banks Sr. guilty of all charges. He's a pedophile, a kidnapper, and a disgrace to society."

Callie had to tune out the defense attorney. She didn't want to hear any of it. It was easy too. Her daughter was just as active as ever. She knew that Vince was going to make her look like a spoiled brat, who lied, and wanted attention and money. Probably blame her for everything. She thought bitterly.

The first half of the day Carson called on the FBI agents who had been looking into the 7 of the kidnapping cases in the DC area. They had not discovered a connection until subject L had been taken. Subject L's father was a Virginia State Trooper and found the connection of the missing girls. They initially thought it was somebody affiliated with the defendants campaign.

"When did that change Agent Blake?" Carson Drew asked.

"I received a phone call from my sister Lt. Blake from the Buffalo Police Department. It was our normal weekly check in. But we talk shop and could really talk because we both are law enforcement. She said that she was on a case with her fiance they're married now. That a man raped and molested his niece for years and was a pillar of the community. Had journals of the abuse and the details were giving her nightmares. She still lived alone at that time and had not had a decent night's sleep since she started investigating. Now I'm currently working a case involving missing girls in the DC area and believe my suspect is involved with a pillar of the Buffalo community. So I told her about my case how 7 girls had gone missing from a 12 block radius of a campaign event for Carl Banks and she went off. She said her vic was his niece Callie Shaw, she had no DNA but she was very credible. I went to view the diaries and asked if this was enough for warrants for tracking, surveillance, search and seizure. We got the warrants and we were making progress. But we couldn't find anywhere he was going that would hold any of the girls. That's when one of our contractors had found the other side of the loft was also owned by the senator. That's when we went in and found the 12 girls. The 7 from DC 4, were from New York state, and 1 was a canadian who had gone missing at Niagara Falls."

"Describe what you found."

"It was deplorable. They girls were chained to the walls like animals. They were wearing robes and nothing else. The girls all looked similar in body and description."

Carson Drew asked. "What did the girls have in common."

"They all had blond hair and blue eyes, and had petite frames. We took them all to the hospital had them evaluated and rape kits performed. 10 of them had the senators semen inside their vaginas and mouths. I'm not a doctor but they had injuries consistent with being restrained and abused sexually. They were traumatized. Two wouldn't even talk to us. Most of them screamed when we went into the room. It was subject L who calmed them down. She said this is the cops my daddy sent help. They were a little better after that but. It will haunt me forever Counselor."

"Agent if you hadn't talked to your sister about her case would you have had enough evidence for probable cause to investigate the Senator."

"No. We would have had to catch him in the act of taking a child. Which we probably would have but. We were able to save those kids and that is because his niece Callie came forward. I hate that she and these girls have to testify but this monster needs to be behind bars. "

"Objection move to strike. The subject is making a personal opinion."

"Sustained."

Carson narrowed his eyes. "Rephrase your answer Agent."

"Sorry. We would have been able to catch him in the act eventually taking a child against her will. But because Callie came forward we found them much faster. I hate what testifying will do to them all but they deserve justice and they deserve to be able to face who hurt them in a court of law and see that he is punished."

"Thank you no further questions at this time. I reserve the right to recall this witness later."

"So noted. Cross Mr. Vince."

Leon Vince stood up. "Who was the consultant that gave you the information of the ownership of the property."

"I don't know. He was hired directly by the director of the FBI and it's classified. Fenton Hardy who is a liason with the FBI and has federal credentials came out of retirement to help with the case."

"Why would he do that?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"Oh I plan too. The senator states that he was renting that unit to a third party, did you track that party down? Or were you caught up in the moment?"

"Objection move to strike that last phrase."

"Sustained answer the first question agent."

"There was no third party to track. We investigated the name on the deed it was a dead end until you traced."

"How convenient. No further questions."

Carson Drew stood up. "Redirect please your honor."

"Go ahead Mr. Drew."

"Agent are you qualified to answer the questions on how the evidence for finding the home was done?"

"No sir. That was done by a computer genius who was contracted by the director. I have limited computer knowledge. I can turn one on, do a web search, type a report, send an email but that is about it. I can only tell you that our legal department worked with the civilian contractor who was authorized by the state of New York and the US government to do work for them before. Once the warrants were obtained he did his thing."

Carson Drew asked. "Do you know who that contractor is?"

"I was not given the information. Legal made sure everything he did was ethical and legal."

The defense attorney stood. "Your honor may we approach?"

"Come forward."

"Your honor I object to the means in which the FBI obtained the address. How do we know this contractor wasn't working it before the warrants."

Impatient Carson Drew argued. "Your honor you have a detailed technical analysis of the work the consultant did as well as the legal guidelines of each. The consultant was hired and per procedure was given a clean laptop for the sole contract which was strictly monitored and confiscated once the contract was complete. We have already argued this point during the pretrial phase."

"Overruled Mr. Vince this evidence has been deemed usable in court. Mr. Drew do you have more for this witness?"

"Not at this time your honor."

"You may step down Agent Blake."

Carson Drew called Lt Donald Weise to the stand next, followed by Lt. Blake-Weise. Callie was munching on a peanut butter granola bar. Frank noticed the time was 12:30. He hoped they would break for lunch soon. Frank rubbed Callie's tummy. He whispered. "Be good in there kiddo."

Callie whispered. "I swear she is going to be an acrobat or gymnist."

Frank was enjoying the movement of Callie's belly himself. It was amazing to him. That is when the judge said. "At this time a break for lunch is in order. Mr. Drew who is the next witness for the prosecution?"

"Fenton Hardy your honor."

"Very well. We will break until 2 for lunch."

Frank stood up and stretched. "I didn't realize you were subpoenaed dad."

Fenton shrugged. "Once I was officially reinstated I could hardly be left out. If Carson hadn't called me the defense would have and it's better for Carson to call me for rebuttal purposes."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"State your whole name and occupations for the record." Carson Drew said.

"Fenton Davis Hardy, Law Enforcement Liaison FBI, Private Investigator, and retired NYPD Detective."

"Why did you come out of retirement at the FBI Mr. Hardy." Carson asked.

"I made a promise and I keep my promises. I'll admit it was deeply personal. I have known Callie a long time almost 8 years now. She and her family moved to Bayport when she was 12 almost 13."

"Did you ever meet her uncle prior to her moving to Bayport."

"Not that I recall. My first meeting with him was when I joined his campaign security team for the US senate. It was the summer before Frank and Callie's sophomore year of high school."

Carson nodded. "Could you clarify for the jury who Frank is."

"Yes. He's my son. He and Callie are the same age, Frank is 7 months older. They had a lot of the same classes together and studied together twice a week every week since 6th grade. In high school they started dating and now they are at Syracuse University and are married."

"Let's backtrack a moment Mr. Hardy. You came out of retirement because you said you made a promise and keep them. I'm paraphrasing of course. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I promised myself that I would support Callie if and when she wanted to press charges against the senator. I found a toybox in my attic one afternoon that I knew did not belong to the boys. I asked my wife about it and she said that Frank, Joe, Biff, Chet, and Tony had moved it up there and did not know who it belonged to. It was a weekend 3 years ago. The kids had gone on a weekend trip. I couldn't ask Frank and Joe or any of the others so as a precaution I opened the box. " Fenton for the first time showed emotion.

Carson poured water and handed it to him. Fenton sipped. "When I was a detective at the NYPD I worked in Special Victims, I saw a lot of horrible things and learned a lot as well. I closed 80 sexual abuse cases against children during my tenure."

"Objection the witnesses experience with the NYPD has no bearing on the contents of this box, and it wasn't his property. Move to strike."

"Your honor the witness is a trained detective with experience with sexual crimes, he found an object in his house he didn't recognize. The contents and his reaction to the contents are very relevant because the witness can and is a trained observer who has unique, professional experience and recognized that whoever owned the toybox may have needed help. It was in his home he had a right to search the contents."

"Overruled the witness may continue"

Fenton smiled inwardly but was careful to not show his glee. "I remember crying out in shock. My sister is a licensed child psychologist. I had asked her to consult on many of my cases. One of the signs of child sexual abuse is the acting out or harming objects. I found dolls of all sizes. They all had one thing in common there was damage around the dolls mouths and pelvic areas and the clothing had been torn, soiled, and the hair cut or pulled out."

Carson Drew signalled his assistant. Who came in pushing a table. "Your honor I'd like to present exhibits A through G. Mr. Hardy are these the dolls you found?"

"Yes. I remember feeling anger because in my gut I knew there were only two girls this box could belong to. I saw that the box wasn't or didn't appear as deep as it should. After looking it over I found the hidden drawer. I found the journals. I also found 2 sealed envelopes. One letter had Attention Law Enforcement. The other had a single name on it and my heart broke."

"Why did your heart break Mr. Hardy?"

Fenton swallowed. "The name written on the envelope said Callie. I didn't open it, that was addressed to her. I did open the letter that had on the envelope Attention Law Enforcement. It was from a Karen Wade."

Carson Drew lifted a plastic bag. "Is this that letter Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes."

"Could you read it to the court."

Fenton cleared his throat.

To whom it may concern,

Please be a police officer with integrity. If you aren't an officer of the law and find this letter please give it to one that you would trust with your life. I used to be employed by Robert and Ellen Shaw in Buffalo New York. They had a beautiful little girl named Callie. She was a sweet child and I loved her like a sister."

A sob was heard in the courtroom and reached everyone. Fenton knew it was Callie. She had buried her face into Frank's shoulder." Frank gave his a look of reassurance and he continued. " When she was six she started wetting the bed. I noticed it because I would make her bed every day. I asked her about it. She always said it was an accident. I decided to come in early one morning. Callie was just getting out of bed. I found her soiled with urine and there was blood on her nightgown, the bed and her undies. I asked her what happened. She cried and told me that it was a secret that she couldn't tell. I said she could tell me anything. She told me that her Uncle Carl Banks made her play games and it hurt. I called her doctors office made an appointment. I put clean clothes on her and asked her to go downstairs to wait. I put her nightgown, panties and the sheets in a pillowcase and tossed them out the window. When I took her to the doctor I put them in my trunk. Her parents came to the doctors office and left with her. I was stunned and angry when they said she didn't need to see the doctor that she was fine. I tried to tell them that something had happened. They told me to mind my own business. I went home and called Child Protection. They tried to investigate but couldn't find anything. They scared Callie into silence I know it. I have the sheets, gown, and undies and I bought a safe deposit box. I used my two months salary to pay for it. Because I didn't want the evidence to be tampered with. I hope in the future she will be able to use it to find justice. I didn't feel comfortable turning it over to the police at that time because I wasn't sure it was safe to do so. I love her. I pray that she will find ones who will see how special she is, who can show her what real love is. She deserves to be happy and loved. When she is ready I will help her find justice and maybe just maybe peace.

Sincerely,

Karen Wade

Carson Drew took the letter. "Mr. Hardy after you read and found this letter what did you do?"

"I was very torn. I wanted to approach her, tell her that I knew what happened. But that would not have been what was best for her."

"Objection."

Fenton nodded. "Sorry I'll rephrase that. As a father who loves his children I wanted to go to Callie and talk with her about it. But as an officer of the law with experience as a detective with special victims like her that would not have been advisable. I knew she had to be ready first."

" Did that day come?"

"On her 18th birthday she told my son about the abuse and filed a police report the following day."

Fenton was careful not to mention her parents or aunt. That would have been immediate grounds for mistrial.

"So this promise you made was to help Callie?"

"Yes, she was even then like a surrogate daughter to me. She was on Frank and Joe's little league team that I coached. They went all through school together. Now, Frank and Callie are married and expecting their first child. When I found out what Carl Banks did to her I wanted to be a part of bringing him to justice."


	16. Chapter 15

Here is the next installment. It is a smaller chapter than last time, but it would have been too long otherwise. Besides who wants to wait. Callie is testifying next. Amber

Chapter 15

Fenton's cross was quite entertaining. Callie couldn't help but smile. Leon Vince tried to trip him up. But Fenton was too experienced to fall for his tricks. He stuck with the truth and won. Fenton sat beside her again and squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture. He was a great man and truly cared.

"Mr. Drew your next witness please."

"My next witness is a minor. She is subject L in the the court documents. I will be using her first name only for questioning. I ask at this time all Cameras be turned off and the media to leave the courtroom."

"So ordered media is to go outside until this witness is finished testifying."

After the media left. Carson Drew said. "I call Olivia to the stand."

The bailiff went to a side door and it opened. The girl that came through the door had curly blond hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with light pink polka dots and black flats. She had black glasses and freckles. Callie shuddered. Both Fenton and Frank reacted. Frank put his arms around her and Fenton took her left hand in both his own. She was sworn in and sat down.

Carson smiled at her. "Could you state your first name, your age and your grade in school for the record please."

"Olivia, I'm 11 years old and I am in 5th grade."

"What is your favorite subject in school?"

"English and PE. I like to write and play sports."

"That is very good. Do you remember how you got separated from your mom at City Center Mall Dec 27."

"We were getting lunch at the food court. I was saving the table and that man (she pointed to the defense table) came over to me."

Carson Drew held up his hand. The young girl stopped. "Your honor for the record the witness has identified the defendant Carl Banks."

"Sorry...I.."

The judge said. "Sweetie you answered Mr. Drew's question. He has more alright."

"Yes mame."

Carson continued. "What did the defendant do next?"

"He said that his granddaughter went into the ladies room and he couldn't go in to get her. She's was 4 and wearing a red dress. Could I go get her? So I got up and we walked down the hall where the bathrooms were. He was behind me and he grabbed me from behind and put a handkerchief on my mouth. It smelled funny and it got dark. When I woke up I was somewhere else."

"Can you describe the room?"

"It had red walls a black bed with gold soft sheets and cover. I was naked and tried to get up but I was chained to the bed."

"I'd liked to present exhibits 51 through 60. Olivia is this the room you woke up in?"

"Yes sir that's the room and the bed."

Carson went to the table again. He held up another plastic bag. "Your honor exhibit 61. These were removed from Olivia at the time of her rescue. Olivia when you woke up who did you see?"

"I saw him." She pointed to the defense table. "He was wearing a robe it was open and...and nothing else." Her lip quivered. "May I get a tissue."

The judge took a box from her desk. "Here sweetheart."

The little girl wiped her tears.

The judge spoke. "For the record the witness has identified the defendant. The bailiff will remove the defendant. His council will represent him and his interests with his sixth amendment right of confrontation. Do you object Mr. Vince."

"We have no objection your honor."

Callie watched as her uncle was escorted from the courtroom. When the door closed. The girl looked a lot more relaxed. Callie didn't blame her. She felt better too.

Carson Drew asked. "Olivia what happened next?"

Olivia swallowed. "He took the robe off and got in bed next to me. I tried to move away but couldn't. He started touching me. I screamed for him to stop but he didn't. He pushed my legs apart and he hurt me. It hurt what he did. He forced his penis in me."

All you could hear was the court recorder clicking words into the record. Callie's body was shaking..

"I screamed. He told me to be quiet to be a good girl. His special angel was a good girl."

Callie gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I was so mad at him. I...I told him my daddy would kill him if he had a chance. He laughed at me and said his angel had spunk too. He knocked on the door and an older girl came in. He patted her on the bottom and told her to take me to rest. He wanted the girl in red next."

"What color robe were you wearing?"

"Mine was purple. I'll never wear purple again. The girl took me to a room with mats on the floor and put my chains over my head above one of the mats. There were other girls in there. Then I saw the girl in the red robe. She started screaming when she unlocked the shackles. Another older girl came in and they dragged her out. I was just glad it was over but sad because she didn't want to go."

"Was that the only time you went to him?"

"NO. I went back many times. I don't know how many. I didn't want to but it hurt less when I didn't fight him. I asked him why he kept doing it when it hurt. He said because he wanted his special angel back. I got mad at that. If I wasn't special why was he doing this to me and I said so." The little girl actually crossed her arms. But she continued. "That's when he said that I looked alot like her. He called me Callie once when he finished."

There were gasps in the courtroom. Callie cried out. She buried her face into Frank's shoulder sobbing. Frank held his wife who was crying openly now. The gavel triking stopped all noise except Callie's sobs. The judge said. "Order in the court. Quiet please."

After Olivia stepped down, Carson Drew read 9 more affidavits of the girls that had been found in the room with the mats. The last two to testify were the two older girls. They two had suffered the abuse but when their bodies had started changing he had lost interest in them but wouldn't let them leave. He said if they worked for him they could have their own room. The girls had agreed but admitted that they hated taking the younger ones down there. Her uncle had been brought back into the courtroom. The next witness had been none other than Karen Wade Spencer herself. Callie was captivated by her testimony and deeply touched at her devotion to her.

Leon Vince stood up. "Ms. Wade at the time you were Ms. Shaw's au pair were you a psychologist?"

"I was not."

"So how do you know that Callie was abused at all? Did you see it?"

Karen remained calm. "When you see a once potty trained little girl wet the bed every night wouldn't you? I tried to take her to the doctor, but her parents stopped me. She told me that her uncle was hurting her."

"Yes she told you, but did you see it?"

"I didn't have to! She had blood on her! She was crying, children don't lie about abuse like that! She didn't even really understand it. How could she?"

Callie's eyes filled with tears. She really believed me she thought as she rubbed her stomach. Her baby was moving around a lot. She looked down and gasped. She could actually see her little foot moving across her stomach. Callie elbowed Frank and pointed. He looked down saw what she was gesturing to. He actually ticked the little foot. It continued to move back and forth. Both parents were awed and grateful for the brief interlude.

"Move to strike your honor."

Carson Drew stood up. "Objection, at the time Ms Spencer was an au pair but she is now a child therapist, and forensic child psychologist she is an expert when it comes to children and how to be objective."

"She can't be objective when she wasn't licensed at the time. She hasn't clinically assessed any of the victims."

Karen Spencer asked. "How do you know? Are you privy to my client list? Or to the police departments that I have been contracted by?"

Vince sneered. "We are questioning if you are qualified to provide a clinical opinion of Callie Shaw at the time of her so called abuse. Your honor I want this testimony stricken from the record."

Karen Spencer said. "I'll answer that question without making a clinical opinion if the court prefers. I saw Callie Shaw with blood and urine on her nightgown, panties, and sheets. I asked her what happened and she told me. I believed her. It's not my problem if you have a different opinion. I believed her."

Carson Drew pounced. "Your honor Mrs. Spencer is qualified to answer these questions as a psychologist. I request that her testimony remain on record as recorded.

"Objection."

"Overruled Mr. Vince. They witness cannot be asked to testify as the 17 year old self. She has to recall the events to testify. I am allowing all her testimony to remain.

"Nothing further your honor."

"I'd like to redirect your honor." Carson Drew stood up. "Mrs. Spencer have you provided counseling for children of sexual abuse victims?"

"I have and am currently seeing several patients at my practice in Buffalo."

Carson Drew nodded. "Your honor I'd like to present to the witness the 3 names from the Buffalo area to the witness to see if she has clinically assessed them."

"Objection!"

"You opened that door Mr. Vince. Proceed Mr. Drew."

Carson gave Karen 4 folders. "I recognize subject A and subject G. Both are currently under my care."

Fenton whistled softly. "This is HUGE." He whispered. "Because she is not just a therapist but a licensed forensic psychologist he can ask if she feels that those girls are lying or telling the truth."

Carson did just that. " looking over the medical files of the two girls which I am sure was sent to you. Can you give us your expert opinion. Can the two girls accurately recall who raped and molested them?"

"Absolutely. Subject G currently has violent flashbacks and subject A is older. Children who are molested or abused sexually don't understand the nature of the abuse. They are not capable of lying about it. They don't understand it."

"Could you explain how you can determine that?"

"During a forensic exam you look for key statements. For subject A she said 'it looked like a hot dog.' That is a very common term for a penis from a girl in her age group. She said that his hot dog got bigger when he got in bed with her. That detail could not be fabricated. She said it hurt. If I examined the other girls, they would describe the same pattern. Not necessarily call it a hot dog, but something else the easiest example would be if the child had a baby brother and the girl saw mom or dad change the babies diaper. She might call it what mom or dad calls it such as a wee or something. But I can promise you each time they will say it gets bigger and it hurts them. That is the absolute truth. "

"Thank you Mrs. Spencer." Mr. Drew said.

"You may step down."

Karen Wade Spencer stepped down from the witness stand. She glared at the Senator. She turned her back to the jury and whispered. "There is a special place for you in the deepest depths of hell. It is going to start with you in federal prison."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB


	17. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter everyone. didn't want a retell of chapter of Frank and Callie in the cabin didn't feel it necessary to rehash all the details. But conveyed in other ways. Hopefully I was successful. Amber

Chapter 16

The court adjourned for the day. Callie was drained and physically shaking. Fenton and Frank both had to help her from the courthouse between them. Sam stood in front of her like a shield. It was only going to get worse he knew. They were going to call both Lt Weise's to the stand next and then they were going to call Callie herself that was the agenda for tomorrow. After that it would be the defenses turn. Fenton had arranged rooms for them at the Four Seasons hotel in Georgetown. He knew that the senator was staying at his residence and did not want Callie anywhere near it. He and Sam had connecting rooms to the presidential suite in the West Wing where Frank and Callie would stay. When the limo pulled up the doorman was ready for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, Mr. Hardy, and Mr. Radley welcome back. Callie couldn't speak. Frank soothed. "Almost there sweetie."

Sam had taken the room key from Frank. They went into the elevator and Fenton jumped when he saw his wife and other son come on with them. Joe took Fenton's place. Laura said. "I was watching part of it on TV and knew we had to come. We booked a flight. She was looking at Callie with great concern. Frank sat on the sofa in their bedroom in the suite. Callie simply climbed onto his lap, she was still crying. Fenton kissed his wife. "We're glad you came. Joe you are going to bunk with Sam in the twin room. Where is your luggage?"

"It got lost and is coming on the next flight." Laura bristled. "The airport is having it delivered here by cab."

Sam closed the door giving Frank and Callie privacy. They went into the suite's living room. Joe whistled. "This is a nice room."

Fenton said. "I'll order room service, it should be here in an hour."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie cried until she had no more tears left. That had been a detail she had not been prepared for. Carson Drew had not been prepared either and had even glanced in their direction. "Why was I so special? That sick filthy bastard! Making those kids feel even worse because they weren't me." She stood up and threw her shoes one at a time across the room. Then she reached behind her but couldn't reach the zipper. "Well shit!"

Frank stood up. "Let me help you."

"He was collecting them like dolls Frank. It's wrong...just wrong. How can anybody?"

Frank pulled her to him. "Sweetheart, I can't answer that, but I know you are hurting. So are those girls. You have always buried the pain and carried this burden alone, now you don't have to."

"I don't know how I am going to get through tomorrow. Gosh she was so brave! The judge asked him to leave during Olivia's testimony because she was so young. I'm going to have to look right at him the whole time."

Frank pulled back a little so that he could look into her eyes. "Sweetheart listen to me. Tomorrow is going to be hard and terrifying for you. But you are standing up to him and telling him that he was wrong. That he has to be held accountable. That he had no right to hurt you or those other girls. You telling the truth helps all of you. He can't hurt you now."

"I know that. You won't let him or anyone else hurt me if it was in your power. I know it is going to take all the control you, your father, and Joe possess not to jump over that railing tomorrow and pound on him. I just want to get him out of here." She pointed to her head. "I see his sick face and feel him in my dreams. It's been worse the last few nights."

Frank said. "I know baby. Listen to me, look at me. Tomorrow on the stand look at me when you feel overwhelmed."

Callie kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"All Rise."

They were once again in the courtroom. This time they were in the front row. Sam was once again on the aisle. Next to him was Joe, then Frank. Callie was seated beside him and was very nervous. On her left was Laura Hardy and on the other aisle seat was Fenton. They had just finished lunch, Carson Drew had finished speaking with the Weise's. He also presented into evidence the sheet, nightgown, and panties. The forensic analyst had testified that the blood on them was from Callie and the semen found on all three items matched the defendant.

"Mr. Drew you may call your next witness."

Callie stiffened. She knew she was next. Frank put in her hand his handkerchief.

Carson Drew said. "The Prosecution calls Callie Hardy to the stand."

There were a lot of murmurs in the crowd as she walked down the aisle. Behind her Uncle sat CJ. It took all the self control she had to stay calm as she walked past him. But if Olivia could get on the stand then so could she. The bailiff brought a bible. "Place your right on the bible and raise the other please."

Callie complied.

"Do you swear under penalty of perjury to tell the truth, the whole truth so help you God."

"I do."

Carson Drew stood at the podium. "Mrs. Hardy could you state your full name and occupation for the record please."

"Callie Anne Hardy full time student Syracuse University."

"Can you tell us how you know the defendant?" Carson asked.

"Yes. He is married to my mother's sister. He's my uncle."

"What was your maiden name prior to your marriage?"

"Callie Anne Shaw."

"Mrs. Hardy how old were you when your uncle started touching you on your private areas as you had written in your diary?"

Callie took a deep shaky breath. "It was subtle at first. He brought me pretty gifts. I was only five."

"How do you know you were five?" Carson asked.

"Because it was after I received my toy box from Grandad. He gave it to me for my fifth birthday."

Carson Drew signaled to his team. The side door opened. They pushed a table on wheels inside. "Your honor I'd like to present exhibit 27. Mrs. Hardy is this that toy box?"

Callie smiled. "Yes. It has an engraving inside the lid. Happy 5th Birthday Callie Love Grandad."

"It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Is there something special about it?"

"Yes it has a hidden drawer in the base. It is where I kept my journals about everything."

Carson Drew nodded. "Could you show us?"

Callie stood and walked over to it. She pushed the two flowers on each side and the drawer opened.

As Callie returned to her seat, her toy box was removed and replaced by another table. This one had Callie's journals on them. "Your honor I'd like to present exhibits 28 through 100. These are your journals Callie?"

"Yes they are. I wrote in them every day for 6 years. Because of the drawer nobody knew where they were."

"Mrs. Hardy I am going to backtrack a bit now. You stated that your uncle started touching you in private areas at the age of five. When did that change?"

She cleared her throat. "I was six. Could have some water please."

Carson poured the water himself. He handed it to her. Callie sipped with a shaking hand. She placed the cup down. Carson continued. "Can you tell us what happened the first time."

Callie's eyes searched for Frank. She saw him and felt better. She wiped her eyes with his handkerchief and was pleasantly surprised to smell his cologne on it. It was as if he was sitting right beside her. She gave herself another moment to collect herself then she spoke.

"I was asleep in my bed and I woke up because he was touching me under my nightgown. He didn't have any clothes on. I asked him what he was doing and he said." She couldn't quite keep her voice from shaking. "He was keeping the monsters away."

"Did you feel threatened?" Carson asked.

"No..I didn't. I fell back to sleep. The next morning he was standing over me and I could see everything."

Joe sitting beside his brother was growing more and more angry by the second as Callie continued with every sick detail. She read several excerpts from her journals after she gave her detailed account. That bloody bastard is lucky I didn't know any of this! He had known the charges, knew that Callie had been assaulted but hearing her say it was something else entirely. The sadness and anger on Callie's face was a punch in the gut. She was having to re-live everything right here in open court. Was this really justice? His brother was squeezed his hand. Joe squeezed back in reassurance. He looked down and saw a dainty handkerchief held there in Frank's hand. He could even smell a trace of her flowery perfume. That is when Joe realized. Callie was the bravest person he knew. She had been through hell but instead of staying silent she came forward. Because she knew in her heart of hearts that her uncle would never stop. She knew that she would never really live unless she faced her fears and the man who had to haunt her dreams. A man who had tried but failed to steal her soul. Yes it was painful, terrible to listen to but for the love of God if his sister could sit up there bravely recalling all this horror. He could listen to it. He would listen to it. He could listen to her and help her when she needed it. He could help his brother when he needed it. This was one of many steps to recovery. She had already taken many. Her family moving to Bayport had been a landing on a very large staircase. It had given her enough time to gather strength so she could reach the top.

Carson Drew sat and Leon Vince stood. "Ms. Shaw do you recall the name of your pediatrician in Buffalo?"

Callie examined her nails. She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. Then she looked around the courtroom. "I'm sorry were you speaking to me sir? Because my name is Callie Hardy."

Several people in the courtroom actually chuckled.

Leon Vince seethed. "My apologizes Mrs. Hardy do you recall the name of your pediatrician in Buffalo?"

"I do, his name was Doctor Kaiser."

"I have here an affidavit from Doctor Kaiser, he states that he never found any evidence of abuse to your person."

Callie with great composure said. "Is there a question in there?"

"You have stated on record that Doctor Kaiser was your pediatrician but he states under oath that he never saw any evidence of abuse. How can you explain that?"

Callie couldn't believe this idiot. She kept her voice level. "Well, I suppose to see the abuse he would be required to see me without panties and perform a pelvic exam. Which I never had until I moved to Bayport and saw a gynecologist."

"He gave your yearly exams for 12 years Mrs. Hardy."

"And for the ones I can recall he never once gave me a pelvic. Believe me I would remember that."

"You stated during your testimony that you screamed when the defendant abused you."

Callie snapped. "I believe that's called rape."

"Move to strike your honor."

"Objection."

"Sustained. Mrs. Hardy's remarks will remain on record. Mr Vince ask your questions and stop grandstanding." The judge chastised.

"How come nobody heard you? If you screamed as you stated."

Callie didn't bat an eyelash. He was playing with her hoping she would get emotional and make a mistake. "I don't have an answer to that. I can only tell this court what happened to me and what I did. I can't answer for everyone else in the house that would be speculation."

Carson Drew had to bite the inside of his cheek. Callie gave that answer with the perfect amount of annoyance and sass. She would make a hell of prosecuting attorney one day if she had the desire. Just stop while you still have some dignity Mr. Vince.

For over an hour Mr. Vince kept pounding her with questions. Each time she answered with composure. He snapped "You expect this court to believe that your own parents ignored your cries?"

"I can't speak for my parents. I can only tell you that my uncle sodomized me and raped me night after night for years. And yes I do expect this court to believe that."

"Nothing further your honor." Vince sat down next to her uncle.

The judge said. "Mr. Drew do you want to redirect?"

Carson said. "It's not needed your honor."

"You can step down Mrs. Hardy."

Callie stood up. She looked down at her uncle from the witness stand and looked at him. The look and her eyes said it all. 'I did you you son of a bitch, you can't hurt me anymore.' She stepped down and returned to her seat beside her husband. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. Callie felt an incredible weight life from her shoulders. She had faced him and hadn't wavered. Now find him guilty, please god find him guilty!


	18. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter and can I say...it's a twist. This is the Hardy Boys after all.

Chapter 17

Callie was crying in her sleep. She was dreaming. She was staring at her father's face. "Why are you doing this when you know it won't help. Why bother we are who is important. You will pay for everything you've done. She sat up like a shot. Her hands clutching her stomach her daughter moved. This calmed her just a bit she took a several deep breaths to calm herself more. Frank hadn't moved. He had to be just as drained and exhausted as she. She got up and quietly went into the bathroom. She dressed in something comfortable. She longed to go home but knew that couldn't happen yet. It was 3 AM. Wonderful. No more sleep for her. She was starving. She went to the kitchen not a drop of peanut butter. She was sure if she called the desk they would think she was crazy. But this kid wanted peanut butter and for some reason she wanted blueberries. "Kiddo you got too cool it with the cravings. We aren't at home right now. I can't send anyone to the store." She poured over the menu, she found a seasonal fruit parfait with greek yogurt. That sounded a little promising. She'd prefer it drenched in peanut butter but this could work until it was a reasonable hour. She called the number and was connected to the room service.

"How may I help you today?"

"Well are there blueberries in the fruit parfait with greek yogurt?"

"Yes as well as strawberries and blackberries mame."

This woman was just too pleasant at 3AM but it was her job she supposed. "I really just want blueberries. Is that alright?"

"Of course, did you want anything else, tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be nice just decaf please. I'm expecting."

"Certainly, would you like anything else?"

Callie chuckled. "You don't have it on the menu. The parfait is fine for now."

"Those cravings kill don't they. My sister is 33 weeks and she has the weirdest cravings. If we don't have it I'll get it and I won't ask questions."

"Peanut butter."

"That's an easy one! I'll have it right up."

Baffled she settled down to wait. She didn't want them ringing the bell so waited by the door. They were amazingly quick. She opened the door a young woman was pushing a cart inside. "Here you go. I think this will serve."

Callie opened the lid, she saw her parfait with a lot of blueberries, and yogurt. But she smiled at the full unopened jar of Jiff peanut butter. Callie pulled out a 50 dollar bill. "You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem, my husband is on the door with his uncle I sent him to get it. Got another down there too if you need it."

Callie giggled. "Thanks so much." She watched the girl get on the elevator and the doors close. She turned to go inside as a popping sound was heard. She closed the door.

Fenton Hardy heard the gunshot and swiftly got out of bed with his gun drawn. He was lucky that Laura didn't wake up. He opened the door knowing Sam would be there. Sam had his own gun drawn. They went to the entryway to the dining room back to back. Fenton whispered. "1..2..3." They went through together. Fenton saw Callie pushing a room service cart.

"Callie are you alright?"

Callie jumped at the alarm in her father in laws voice. "I'm fine." She saw their weapons. "What's wrong?"

Fenton gestured for her to come to him slowly. She complied but was annoyed about it. Trusting that Joe would move Callie from harm, both men moved forward. Sam went left into the pantry area, then quickly came out. They both moved again. Fenton crossed the doorway of the foyer to clear the rest of the living area. Then came back moving a chair so that he could lean against the wall.

They both made eye contact. Sam counted. "1..2..3."

They both went through the entry way sweeping, Fenton was sweeping right and low. Sam went into the guest powder room. Fenton went into the master non to quietly. The door banged open.

Frank sat up like a shot. Fenton simply put his arm out hand flat palm down. Frank rolled from the bed onto the floor. Fenton went into the dressing area closet and cleared that area as well as the bath. When Fenton came out, Sam came through the door. "The suites clear but there is a bullet hole right outside the door. If Callie hadn't moved she would have been hit."

Frank who was still on the floor jumped up at that. A string of curses leaving his mouth that would normally earn him a severe scolding from his parents. But Fenton was so worried he didn't even acknowledge it. Frank ran from the room and hurried to his mothers. Callie was sitting in a chair. Joe and Laura were on the bed. Frank had Callie in his arms moments later.

"Frank what is it? I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

Frank held her tighter for just a moment. He realized then that she had no idea what had just happened. "Baby did you hear anything as you were closing the door to the suite?"

"I thought someone broke a broom in the hallway but I wasn't alarmed."

Frank simply squeezed her arms. That is when Callie realized what it really was. "Someone tried to shoot me?"

Joe brought her a ginger ale. "It makes no sense. She testified today. What's the point?"

"It's not about my uncle." Callie said. "Not anymore. But my aunt and parents. They want my inheritance and want to keep me from getting their own shares of the trust. If it is determined that they killed grandad the funds divert to me. So now it is about saving their skins, reputations, and money by sacrificing my uncle and killing me."

Joe's face turned red. "Well they are going to be disappointed. Nobody takes a shot at you and gets away with it. Those bloody cock sucking bastards!"

Laura admonished. "Joseph Allen Hardy watch your mouth! She's seven months and that sweet baby hears everything."

Joe walked over patted Callie's stomach. "Sorry kiddo but nobody messes with your mama. Right brother."

Frank nodded. "Damn right they aren't." He grabbed Joe by the arm and pulled him from the room. " Let's look at the security footage."

Joe said. "I got news brother dear. They aren't going to want to give it to a couple of civilians."

"I didn't say I was asking for it did I." Frank said. He had reached his suite by now and the safe that was there.

"You said let's look at it." Joe said.

Frank smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile either. "You actually think I am going to let permission get in my way of seeing who tried to kill my wife and my child."

Joe opened his mouth and wisely closed it. Frank pulled out a laptop and some other thing that Joe had never seen before. Frank sat in the chair in the dressing area. "Close the door Joe."

Joe closed it without thinking twice. He watched as his brother opened his laptop. Then he connected the other contraption to it. Joe impatiently asked. "What the devil are you doing?"

"Hacking into their security system. I'm in now I am just going to make a digital copy for the next week and send a copy for the week following after we leave."

"That's illegal you know."

"Actually it's not. I'm a licensed contractor for the FBI my job is to hack vulnerable systems and inform them. I'm also getting security cams from ATMs and restaurants around the hotel."

Frank's eyes hardened. "Well looky here and old friend."

Joe looked over Frank's shoulder. "Holy crap! The Gray Man."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "He never misses and he wouldn't have let himself get caught on camera unless he wanted us to catch him."

"A warning then, because that is the only thing that makes any sense."

"Warning or not he fired a bullet at my wife. I want answers and I am going to get them. Lets see if I can find him."

Frank wiggled his fingers and concentrated on his screen. Joe whistled. Mr. Gray he thought. You messed with the wrong Hardy. Joe went to get dressed. His brother wouldn't take long.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton and Sam had been talking with hotel security and management for the last hour. They were truly pissed. They settled for security coverage of the lobby for two hours before and after the attack. They came back to the suite. He saw Callie eating her parfait and peanut butter. Laura was watching her like a mother hen. But two were missing. Fenton didn't like it. Where were those boys. Sam was thinking along the same lines and was already moving. He went to the master. "They're gone."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank and Joe walked down Pennsylvania Avenue it took a long time but they reached the destination. It was a very old brownstone that looked abandoned. Frank nodded to Joe. They both walked up to the door casually. They didn't want to raise any alarms. Frank pulled out a jammer made out of an ipod another of his and Phil's little inventions. Frank quickly and effortlessly hacked and jammed the security. The door clicked open. Frank put his jammer back in his pocket and he and Joe both went into the Network's strong hold with their hands up. They knew as soon as that door opened that guns would be drawn.

A relatively young nerdy guy and very hot woman both had guns on them. "What the fuck? How'd they get in?"

Frank smiled. "Faulty system."

"Bull shit! I designed it myself nerd guy said. You can't just hack in."

Frank shrugged. "Did and it was easy, you don't know your code and that is your mistake. I didn't hack I rewrote your code to allow us access."

"Stand down but keep the guns out."

Both Hardys looked up. They saw their adversary. "I always hit what I aim at you boys know that. But you got some nasty customers after her. They hired us out to hit her. Good thing to finally have you boys owe me for a change. Would you like Callie's parents and aunt to have additional charges of conspiracy to commit murder and fraud."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Does that come wrapped in a bow on Christmas morning."

"If you'd like, but I want a promise from you both. When you graduate from from Law School and join the ranks of the FBI I want your talents. This includes your lovely wife Frank. The network we are working to shut down is a child sex trafficking ring. I know you both and your hot headed brother have been scoped by the FBI and approached. You fellows know that the Network is a secret agency within the FBI. I will personally make sure that your wife is protected with just yours and Joe's promises. Callie has to make her own decision. Give her this as incentive. We are only watching things at the moment. This isn't expected to hit flashpoint for another 6 years. Think about it fellows."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "As if we have a choice. If we don't agree you blow us away for finding the hole."

The Gray Man smiled. Joe hissed. "You have my word."

Frank nodded. "Mine too but my wife is a whole other kettle."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank and Joe returned to the suite knowing they were about to get blasted. The minute the door opened they were on them like dogs after a bone. Callie cried and ran to Frank. She threw herself into his arms sobbing. Frank held her tightly and soothed her. "I'm alright darling."

Callie pulled back her eyes filled with tears. "You are? You're sure?"

Joe nodded. "Yes we're fine. We went for a walk."

Callie suddenly got furious. "A walk! A walk! Do you know how worried we've been! Franklin Davis Hardy and Joseph Allen Hardy you both deserve to be horsewhipped."

Joe's mouth dropped open. Frank stood there waiting for her rage to stop. Callie continued her rant. "We have been worried sick! Somebody tried to kill me and the police have no idea. The security footage was wiped. You walked out the door without protection. No backup except each other. You have no weapons if anything had happened to you. Do you have any clue what it would have done to all of us if something had happened to you?" Then she poked her husband in the chest. "If you think for one second that I am having this baby with out you think again mister. I will come find you even in the pits of hell bring you back to hold my hand and then kill you again!" Then she poked them both. " You scared me to death! Don't do it again. So help me god if you do then you will both wish for the Tower of London's torture chamber when I am done with you."

Joe eyed his parents. They both wore the same angry annoyed expressions. There would be no help from that corner. He looked at Sam. He was chewing his gum with a knowing expression. Frank simply put his arms around his wife. "I'm so sorry."

Callie's lip trembled. "Sorry! You better be sorry." She looked at him. There was more and he wasn't talking. Why. Okay. He knows something. She crossed her arms. "I'm hungry and I want pancakes."

Joe ran to the phone. "That sounds great. When do we leave for court?"

Fenton Hardy sat down much to the relief of his sons. Apparently the tongue lashing of an enraged Callie Hardy had been sufficient. "Court starts at 9 it is 6 AM now. We need to leave her by 730."


	19. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter guys. i did make a typo in my last chapter. Callie is 6 months pregnant and not 7 months. It is August and she found out she was 16 weeks in May. Due date is still Dec 20. The last chapter did not have anything with the trial in it but a twist. so if you missed it you may want to be sure re read chapter 17 or part of this chapter is going to confuse you. Amber

Chapter 18

The first witness the defense called was a mental health clinic in Buffalo. It was the office manager and she produced office records of Callie being a patient from the age of 9 to 12. She stated that the diagnosis codes were for personality disorder and compulsive lying disorder.

Carson Drew stood up. "Ms. Prior do you have the name of the therapist who gave the diagnosis?"

"I do his name was Dr. Campbell. He retired 5 years ago and died last year of prostate cancer."

Carson nodded. "Convenient. What about Callie's medical chart her records with his clinical notes."

"All patient Shaw's records were archived according to company policy."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "What is the company policy?"

"After a patient has been inactive for two years the chart is moved to storage."

"Did you located the chart and medical records after your office was subpoenaed?"

The office manager hesitated. "Of course they were archived."

"Where are the medical records and the clinical notes Ms. Prior."

"We couldn't locate her chart or the clinical notes but our office record says."

Carson Drew interrupted. "That is one piece of paper, I need her clinical notes affiliated with the diagnosis. I need to know why Dr. Campbell made diagnosis. This would be written in the clinical notes in her chart which is a legal document. Without documentation of a diagnosis or treatment in medical law the diagnosis and treatment did not occur."

"I'm not sure why we can't locate her chart. We have the office record, they were self pay and everything."

"That still doesn't legally prove her diagnosis. We can't even subpoena Dr. Campbell to see if he recalls having Ms. Callie Ann Hardy nee Shaw was ever his patient. Your honor I am requesting that this witness testimony be stricken from the record, as well as the office record. She does not have medical records to prove any diagnosis."

"Objections the files are archived but the diagnosis is still on the office records."

"Without a corresponding medical record their cannot be a diagnosis or any treatment."

"Sustained this testimony is stricken from the record along with the corresponding office file. The jury is instructed to disregard."

Callie leaned over. "The first time I ever saw a therapist was in Syracuse."

Frank squeezed her hand. "I know. It's smoke babe."

"Carson may call you to rebuttal." Fenton said.

Callie shrugged. "Why it's stricken from the record."

The defense called. Dr. Kaiser to the stand. Who answered Leon Vince's questions that Callie seemed to be healthy and happy. He had never suspected any abuse.

Carson Drew got up to cross. "Dr. Kaiser did you at any time ever perform a pelvic exam on Callie Hardy nee Shaw?"

"No she had yet to begin menses."

"When you saw Callie during her visits, what was her mood like?"

"She was pleasant and quiet."

Carson asked. "Did her parents share any complaints about her behavior to you?"

"No. They said that she excelled in school. That they could tell she would go to Yale like them. They seemed proud of her. They said she did what she was told and a good girl."

"Thank you no more questions your honor." Carson Drew said.

The defense also called a few more character witnesses the last was Carl Banks Jr.

"Mr. Banks what was your childhood like?" Leon Vince asked.

"We had a nice house, toys, friends, and family. We all loved each other respected each other...at least we did."

"Did you ever see your father do anything inappropriate around Callie?"

"Never. He was good to her! We went to her dance recitals, her school plays, we all went to church every sunday. She had a naturally beautiful singing voice and a knack for music. Callie and her parents came to our sports events, Josh's band concerts, and we all enjoyed sailing. Nothing bad ever happened in that house. She's a liar."

Leon Vince said. "I know this is hard CJ but there are questions."

"Look my dad is a US senator. He's the ranking member of the judiciary committee, and on on other committees. My father is being framed."

"Objection calls for speculation." Carson Drew stated.

"Sustained."

"Has your father ever donated to a sperm bank?"

"Yes, every year for the last 12 years. He wants to help those who want to raise a family and need the support. He's used banks in both Buffalo and DC."

"Your honor I present defense exhibit 12, which is the medical documentation from the sperm banks stating that the defendant did make contributions."

"Was your father ever informed of any security breaches from either of these facilities?"

"There were two letters, one from the bank in DC that there was an issue with the cooling system where the sperm was and a donation was destroyed. That one was 5 years ago. Then a letter from the one in Buffalo which was dated 11 years ago. They said that one of his donations had been mishandled and discarded. But it's obvious now that it was taken."

"Objection the last statement is speculation."

"Sustained. The jury will disregard the last sentence."

"I'll rephrase my apologies. There is no proof that the donations were destroyed. When I asked the companies to look into the matters for the purpose of my father's defense they stonewalled. They refused to give me any information regarding internal investigations citing HIPAA. So how can we know if the manner in which the donations were destroyed is accurate."

"Your honor I would like to present defense exhibits 13 and 14. The letters the witness referred to. I have nothing further."

Carson Drew stood up. "No questions your honor. But I would like to call a rebuttal witness regarding exhibits 13 and 14."

"You may proceed."

"I call Dr. Felicity Cade Chief ME at Children's National Medical Center."

"Objection this witness has already testified and doesn't work at the sperm banks or for them." Leon Vince said.

"Your honor the Chief ME is going to provide testimony regarding if it is possible to plant the DNA of the senator from two sperm donations. She is a medical professional and has knowledge of children's anatomy."

"Overruled. You may proceed Mr. Drew."

"Dr. Cade you are still under oath. You examined and performed all the rape kits of subjects A through L is that correct?"

"Yes I was paged to perform the exams along with a pediatric and adolescent gynecologist."

"Without repeating the evidence from your previous testimony. Is it possible to plant the DNA of the senator into the 10 victims from two sperm bank donations?"

"You may have achieved the amount of semen from the two donations in 1 of the victims but not all ten. There wouldn't have been enough sperm."

"Nothing further." Carson Drew stated.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton felt like the trial was going well overall. He was the only one that came today. The situation with the gunshots fired outside the room had unnerved him, scared his wife, and terrified Callie. What he did not understand was Frank and Joe. There was something going on about there little outing. He could tell by their faces that they had been holding something back. What it was he wasn't sure. He knew well enough that they wouldn't not have done anything foolish. But if they had a lead on the gunman why not share it. It was a mystery and one he planned on getting to the bottom of. The closing arguments were given by both sides. The court adjourned for the day. The jury would begin deliberation tomorrow. Fenton Hardy stood up and left the courtroom. He decided to use the facilities before taking the metro to

Foggy Bottom where he would walk the rest of the way back to the hotel. Fenton slipped out without much trouble. He headed to to the Judiciary Square Metro stop. He got on the and headed towards Foggy Bottom. He was texting Sam when he felt someone bump him. He wasn't alarmed. It was tight quarters. "Mr. Hardy."

Fenton didn't turn. He recognized that voice. He didn't like hearing it. "What do you want Gray?"

"I want to know how your son managed to single handedly, within 45 minutes track me to our base of operations and get through the door without us opening it."

Fenton was stunned. That explained where his sons went and the ramifications hit him like a ton of bricks.

The Gray Man continued. "I didn't realize how talented your son was with electronics. I saw that he has been contracted by the FBI on numerous occasions. The Director is very impressed."

Fenton saw that his stop was coming up and nodded toward the exit. The Gray Man obliged him completely unaware that Fenton was livid. They got off the train and made it to street level. Fenton started walking and found a space and moved in an instant. He grabbed the man by the arm and shoved him into an alley. "You shot a gun at my daughter in law. I don't care how good of a shot you are that crosses the line. If you wanted to contact us why didn't you."

Amused the Gray Man said. "Your son's have a habit of just showing up when I'm on a case. More than once they have solved that case that I had been working on for years. Part of my ongoing duties with the FBI is to appear to be an assassin for hire. I am also delegated to keep an eye on who the FBI considers an asset. Your son Frank has made it to the top of their recruitment/watch list. When a third party contacted my 'assassin' for a job they reported it to me."

Fenton growled. "We already knew someone was trying to kill Frank and Callie because of the bomb planted in her car. The police have nothing. So there is a contract on Callie's life."

" Yes. I had to appear to make an attempt Fenton would you have rathered I send another agent to do it? Or go with the devil you know? I have agents assigned to your whole family and Vanessa Bender at this very moment. The contract was not instigated by the senator currently on file but his wife and her parents. Now how the devil did your son manage to find our base of operations which has moved by the way, and get through the door without us knowing?"

"You'll have to ask him. What conditions did you give my boys to protect the family, don't tell me differently either. "

"They are to finish college. Then they will apply to the Bureau. When they are accepted into the academy they will be assigned to me for a special operation. I am also looking to recruit Callie as well but she wasn't with them rightfully so."

"They aren't going to be done with college for 5 and 6 years respectfully."

"Which is when this investigation is going to hit flashpoint. That is all I will tell you. I am sorry if the mock attempt last night frightened her. But it was necessary to maintain face and to protect her."

"If one hair on her head gets out of place. If Callie is harmed in any way you will answer to me. I'll make damn sure of it."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank, Callie, Joe, Laura, Fenton, and Sam were eating relaxing at the suite. It was 11:30 in the morning. They were watching a movie on the TV. Fenton Hardy's cell phone rang. He saw the number and paused the movie. "Fenton Hardy. Hello Carson already...we'll be there."

Callie was squeezing Frank's hand. "They have a verdict?"

Fenton nodded. "They do."

Nobody said a word. Callie simply rose and went into the master bedroom. Laura fretted. "Fenton what does that mean? That was so fast."

"That is usually a good sign Laura."

"When do we leave?" Frank asked.

"We need to leave her by noon son. The judge wants to read the verdict at 1PM."

They all separated. Frank went to put on his suit. He saw that Callie was sitting on the bed wearing a black dress with red flowers. She looked amazing but her face was splotchy. "I'm scared Frank."

He pulled her against him. "I know darling. It will be alright."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie blinked and she was back in the courtroom. She was sitting between Frank and Joe. Fenton was on the aisle next to him was Laura. Sam sat next to Joe on the other aisle. Callie felt like she was going to be sick. But she was determined to be here when the verdict was read. It had to be guilty. It just had to be. There was no other possible outcome. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to focus on her breathing.

"All rise."

The whole courtroom stood up. The judge said. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The forman stood. "We have your honor." She handed the envelope to the bailiff. Who then walked it to the judge.

She looked it over. Callie was holding her breath. Her body was shaking. She prayed. 'Please god in heaven, give me the strength and courage to accept whatever happens from here. Give us all peace, comfort, and justice.'

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge said.

Callie was gripping Frank's hand. She watched as her uncle slowly stood. His face was confident. Callie forced herself to look at his face. The judge read. "On the 12 counts of federal kidnapping we the jury find the defendant guilty as charged."

Callie sobbed and turned into Frank's arms, her cries were drowned out by the other reactions in the courtroom. The judge banged her gavel. "Order please." The judge continued to read. "On the charge of 30 counts of rape of a child by an adult offender the jury finds you guilty. On the charge of 30 counts of forcible sodomy the jury finds you guilty. She continued to read and when she finished she said. "Mr. Banks you have been found guilty of vicious, cruel, and deplorable acts against children. Children who are innocent and vulnerable. You and you alone have caused them tremendous harm all for your own pleasure and gratification. There is nothing more deplorable or disgusting. These girls I hope will be able to heal. None of this is their fault but yours. The defendant is to be remanded into custody until sentencing."


	20. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! First I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I am going to be updating weekly. I want to thank my new beta Mrs. Ren!

Chapter 19

Frank Hardy held onto his wife while the verdict was read. He could see the absolute shock on her Uncle's face. She was crying softly. The sentencing would be in two weeks. Then it would be her Aunt's turn to face a jury in Buffalo. Maybe now she will plead out. Better yet maybe her parents would spare their daughter a trial. He could hope but they were also arrogant. He expected they would want to go through with the trial.

He and Callie both just needed to breathe. School started again in two weeks, they were going to miss some instruction because of the next two trials. They had taken some summer classes to compensate and they would continue to do that.

Yelling from across the courtroom got Frank's attention. "He didn't do it! How can you do this!"

Frank saw Callie's cousin. His face was red with fury. He rushed across the room, but Fenton and Joe both stopped him before he could touch Callie. "You vicious, lying bitch! Let me go!"

It took all of Joe and Fenton's strength to keep him at bay.

Another person came up and stood in front of Frank and Callie like a shield. Josh said, "CJ, think about what you are doing. This isn't helping!"

"What I'm doing? I'm being loyal to my father! You...you've disgraced us! You betrayed him and Mom! How can you stand there and tell _me_ to think about what I'm doing! As far as I'm concerned my brother is dead. Because the brother I was raised with would never live like you are now!"

"We were raised to have composure in public, CJ. You're angry and upset. It's understandable. We love our parents. We can still love them even if they did something wrong. Our dad has to be held accountable for what he did."

"You don't love them! You filthy, perverted bastard! My father didn't do this! It isn't possible! I refuse to accept it. If you ever come to your senses look me up. But as long as you live in sin and disgrace stay away." He pointed at Callie. "You will pay for all of this one day, you little bitch."

Sam Radley pushed forward. "That is enough! Take your leave now or you leave in handcuffs. You will not threaten Callie, or your brother."

CJ shrugged Joe and Fenton off. "I don't have a brother." He whirled around and stormed away.

Josh bit his lip. He squeezed Callie's hand. "I'm sorry, Short Stuff. He's in denial. I'm shunned as you can see, but much happier. I hope when all this is over you can find some peace."

Callie pulled away from Frank. She hugged her cousin. "Josh, the shadows will always be with me, but I found my light and happiness."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

They were once again in the courtroom of Judge Claire Harrison. This time her uncle would come in wearing prison garb and shackles. The judge was already in the room. "Bring in the offender."

Callie's hands shook as the door opened. Frank took her hands in his own. They were both looking at Carl intently.

You could see CJ sitting right behind the chair where his father sat. He leaned over and whispered to him. Callie didn't care much.

Carson Drew was at the podium now. "Your honor I have 12 impact statements from subjects A through L, all twelve are seeking restitution from the offender Carl J. Banks Sr. The last impact statement will be made by Mrs. Callie Hardy. At this time my assistant is going to read subjects A through L's statements."

"Proceed."

Frank looked up as the red headed assistant stood up. He was surprised, but happy to see her. It was Nancy Drew herself. Frank knew that she was also going to go to law school and had been in touch with her via email. It was a smart move on Carson's part to have a young female read them. The impact statements of the children were very difficult to listen too. Frank kept himself anchored by holding his lovely wife's hand. She returned the gesture.

It had been so emotional, but also a relief; after this, Callie's monster would go to prison. Which is exactly where the son of a bitch belonged. Frank imagined being in a room with the man. He imagined going at Carl Banks with his fists and anything else he could get his hands on. At least now these poor girls and Callie had justice. Joe was on his other side. He squeezed his shoulder in support. Frank was very grateful for his family. He would not have been able to get through this without them.

You could hear the pain in every word that Nancy read. Not a sound other than her voice was heard in the courtroom. When she stopped speaking at last you could hear a pin drop. Carson stood up and squeezed Nancy's shoulder as she sat down in the chair she had previously vacated.

Judge Harrison spoke. "Before we hear from Mrs. Hardy, since this sentencing hearing is being televised and those brave girls are listening. I want to say to them that your voices have been heard. You have stood up to the man who brutalized you, raped you, and tried everything to damage your spirits. You stood up to him and in time I hope you will find some comfort knowing that this monster is going to be behind bars. Try not to despair, live your lives as you want. Everyday you do is victory. You are all survivors. Mister. Drew, please go ahead."

"I call Callie Ann Hardy to give her impact statement. She is going to be accompanied by her husband, Frank Hardy."

Callie and Frank both stood up simultaneously. Callie walked down the aisle on her own power. Fenton saw the look of determination on her face. She wasn't going to turn away now. He prayed that this would help her heal even more.

Callie made it to the microphone. Cameras were clicking, spectators were whispering. Callie tuned them all out. The only three people that mattered to her right now were her husband, the judge, and Carl Banks. Everything and everyone else were in the background. Frank placed her notes in front of her and put a supportive arm around her waist.

Judge Harrison said. "Thank you for coming. Could you state and spell your name for the record.

"Callie Hardy...C..a...l...l...i..e...H...a...r...d...y."

"Thank you Missus. Hardy what would you like me to know?"

Callie took a sip of water from the bottle beside the podium before she spoke. Her throat felt dry and it gave her one more minute to settle. "Your honor, thank you for allowing me and the other girls who survived to be heard. As a little girl, I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't understand the violation, or the ramifications of what my uncle was doing. It was just a touch here, or there. But like all predators that soon wasn't enough. I was so young and at first I truly didn't think anything was wrong. I thought what my Uncle was doing was normal. Why? He said it was and I believed him. I trusted him...I loved him...and looked up to him. Yet when it was over that first time, I felt ashamed and dirty. When it escalated to rape, it was physically painful. I bled, I cried, and screamed; nobody came to help me.

" When I finally got the courage to speak up I was shut down. Someone I loved greatly was taken from me forever. From that point I was afraid to say anything to anyone. I was scared into silence. When I moved away from Buffalo, my uncle couldn't follow me. I found love. That love has saved me. I was respected,but even with the support of my husband's family I was ashamed and afraid. I still remained silent. My uncle hurt every one of us and I wish I had gone to Mr. Hardy with the truth. My uncle molested us, raped us, and demoralized us. I'd like to speak to my uncle now."

"Go ahead, Missus Hardy."

Callie turned so that she could look at him. "Carl, you shattered my trust, broke my heart, and violated me. You are the definition of a monster. For 7 years you made my life a living hell. Without the few pockets of peace, that I was able to receive from my friends. I would probably be a totally different person. You are a father. How can you live with what you have done to all of us? You said in a speech that you loved me like a daughter. How dare you! How dare you take the love of a parent and child, and compare it to your vile treatment of me. You never loved me, you don't understand the meaning of the word."

Callie had to wipe her eyes and take another drink of water. Then she addressed the judge again. "I am appalled at what this man did to me, and I hate that any of those other girls had to suffer. I beg you your honor, for their sakes to make damn sure he stays in prison for the rest of his days. Those girls are beautiful and special. He had no right to make them think otherwise.

"I want to say to the survivors - that what he has done doesn't define you. You can find happiness and joy. You can find a purpose for your life. I am living proof of that. My husband is the kindest man in the world. Together we will have a daughter of our own. She will be loved and nurtured all her life. Not just by us, but by Frank's family and our friends. After today, I will not give Carl anymore of my precious time or energy. Instead, I will help others who are suffering or have suffered as we have. Thank you."

The judge nodded. "Missus Hardy, thank you for speaking today. This man is as you described - a monster. You have been through so much and have endured it all with grace. You are not a coward. You are a survivor. It isn't easy reporting crimes that are so deeply personal. Nobody blames you for the offender's crimes. He and he alone raped you and these other survivors. He molested you and the survivors, and he is the one going to prison. All of you are a beacon of hope and the definition of courage."

Callie had finally succumbed to tears. Frank pulled her to him and spoke for them. "Thank you, your honor."

"You are welcome. Mister Hardy, did you want to speak?"

Frank looked back at his brother. Joe came up and took Callie by the hand, leading her back to her seat while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"State and spell your name for the record please."

Frank said, "Franklin Hardy...F..r..a..n..k..l..i..n..H..a..r..d..y."

"Thank you Mister, Hardy what would you like to say?"

"Your honor, the pain that my wife has suffered cannot be measured, or even understood completely. No child should have to suffer as she and the other survivors have at the hands of Carl Banks. To me prison isn't enough, but that is what the law says. I will continue along with my family to support and love Callie. The families of the survivors will do the same. No amount of restitution could be enough, but hopefully they will be able to get the help they need. That is what I will pray for and hope for. Putting Carl Banks in prison for the rest of his life is the justice the survivors deserve. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mister Hardy." Then the judge turned to the offender and his council. "Does the offendent wish to say anything?"

Mister Vince stood straightening his suit. "Your honor, Mister Banks is going to be exercising his rights to an appeal and wishes to not say anything at this time."

"Very well. Carl Banks, please rise." After they stood, the judge continued. "Mister Banks, for the count of federal kidnapping of subject A, you are hereby sentenced to 20 years in prison. For federal kidnapping of subject B, you are sentenced to 20 years in prison."

Callie had to remind herself to breathe. For all the kidnapping charges he received 20 years each. The judge continued. "These sentences will be served consecutively. For the 30 counts of the rape of a minor you required to serve a minimum of 300 months per count however, due to the egregious aggravation, I am sentencing you to 10 years per count to be served consecutively. For the 30 counts of forcible sodomy of a minor you are hereby sentenced to 5 years per count to be served consecutively. You will not be eligible for parole. You are a blight on society and a danger to children. You haven't even shown any remorse to this court or any of your victims. Mister Banks, you will remain in prison for the rest of your life. I hope this punishment eases some of the suffering you have caused these children. He is remanded."

Callie had to cling to her husband for just a moment. Her uncle was taken away and when the door closed behind him she felt a sense of relief.

Frank murmured to her, "It's over."

Callie simply held onto the man that had saved her. "I know. It is for him anyway."

* * *

Callie was cleaning the attic office. Frank was at the store. Her belly was rapidly expanding. She was officially in the 'home' stretch the third trimester. Just the night before she and Frank had been invited over to dinner at her in-laws. They had found out that Laura had been a student for two years and was now a Nurse Practitioner specializing as a midwife. Frank and Joe both had been completely shocked then very proud. Callie knew her mother in law had been reading a lot. She had been studying for her boards and passed them.

Suddenly a movement in her yard caught her eye. She saw someone dressed in black and a ski mask in her backyard. Callie went to the window in the front and saw another. She couldn't go downstairs and out. Her only choice was to hide. She went to the closet; which had a hidden attic space. It wasn't a door but a square of wall. Frank had meant to seal it but hadn't had the time. She crawled behind the clothes, pushed it open, and ducked inside; just as she heard glass breaking downstairs. It would be kind of cold she knew. But at the moment her options were very limited. Her phone was on the charger in the kitchen in a drawer.

Callie was helpless. She didn't dare move anymore. She couldn't risk them hearing her. Two men had guns in her house. The only thing she did was put a 4x4 in some brackets. She wasn't sure how they got there, but didn't care at the moment.

Callie could hear them breaking dishes, and emptying drawers. Destroying her and her husband's things. Things could be replaced. 'God help me they are getting even closer! She was sitting behind a box her heart pounding.

Callie prayed harder then she had ever prayed in her life. _Please don't let Frank come home right now! Please don't let them find me!_ She heard the office door open followed by the closet. The only barrier now was the square opening. Her life depended on some hung up clothes and a 4x4. Callie didn't breathe, didn't move an inch. Goosebumps formed on her skin and she felt herself begin to sweat.


	21. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. I am on vacation and don't have much internet access. There are a few references to a casefile 80. Thank you for all the reviews! Amber

Chapter 20

Frank Hardy pulled up to his parent's house. Joe was with him in the car. "Thanks for the pickup."

"It's no problem. You ready for the first home game?"

"I think so. I'm going to take my laundry into the house."

"You know you could do it yourself you know. It isn't that complicated." Frank said.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Frank don't you remember the last time I washed clothes."

Frank smiled, "Oh yeah you shrunk mom's designer sweater."

"My ears are still ringing."

A knock on the window was heard. Both boys looked over to see their dad. Frank opened the window. "He's getting out."

Frank looked in the rearview and frowned. His house was awfully dark considering his wife was home. Instinct had him getting out of the car. Fenton saw Frank's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Callie should be in the kitchen or downstairs. There are no lights on. It's weird."

Laura Hardy came out. "What's weird?"

All the men said simultaneously, "No lights."

Sam Radley and his wife Ethel pulled into the driveway. "Thought we were going out Fenton?"

Fenton pulled out his gun. "Let's just check on my daughter in law."

Sam saw the dark house. "She's in there?"

Frank was looking at his phone. "She's pinging in there; her phone is anyway."

"Call her." Fenton said as he and Sam went to cross the street.

Frank obliged. It went to voicemail. "No answer Joe."

Both boys hurried across the street following their father and his partner. Frank only got halfway up his walkway and his heart stopped. His front door was ajar. Joe pulled out his phone. "I need the police to respond to a break in."

Frank saw his lights start turning on. When the bathroom light on the second floor turned on. He knew the first floor was safe and rushed inside. He saw the chaos his anxiety rose. He longed to call her name but didn't want to risk it. Just in case the intruders were still in the house.

Joe continued talking to the dispatcher. "My dad is a retired police officer; he's clearing the house along with his partner from the force. He's a liason for the FBI. Found the front door ajar, all the lights were off. The house is a disaster. It looks like they were just destroying things. My sister-in-law was home. We haven't found her yet."

It was training that kept Fenton calm. Where was Callie? Where were the network agents? Gray had better pray that Callie was alright. Fenton had worked longer than usual and Laura had just started working part time at a birthing center. Fenton saw the blue lights of the police cars. He and Sam had just reached the converted attic/office space. "Nobody is here Fenton. It just looks trashed. Was she picked up by someone?"

Fenton checked the closet. He saw some wood chips on the floor. He knelt down. "Odd." He moved the clothes over and saw the square panel and pushed. It didn't give and was very tight. "This didn't used to close. I put old Christmas ornaments up here. He knocked three times on the panel, waited two beats then knocked two more times."

A small sob was heard on the other side. Fenton nearly collapsed with relief. He hollered. "She's here!"

Callie opened the panel and crawled out. Fenton helped her out of the closet just as Frank and Joe ran in.

Callie was trembling. "I was so scared. I saw a glance of him and saw another come from the front. I knew I couldn't get out. I hid right here. That's what was weird. There are brackets on the inside of the wall. Plus I found a 4x4. I remembered how Frank secured the door at the cabin. Frank, were you going to seal the room that way?"

Frank had finally started breathing again. "I had sealed it. It was unsealed?"

Joe was already crawling through the opening. He saw a couple boxes but the brackets looked new. The 4x4 was also rough. Fenton came through next with a flashlight. Just a few inches away was a piece of paper. Fenton picked it up. The note said two words. 'Your welcome.'

He stuffed the note into his pocket. He gestured for Joe to get out. Fenton put the wall back together just as two police officers came upstairs. "Mr. Hardy...did you find her?"

Fenton turned. "ID, gentlemen."

They both pulled out their badges. Fenton nodded at that. "She was in the closet."

"I'm glad she's okay. The house is a wreck."

Callie shivered, "I'll take a mess over being dead or kidnapped thank you."

"I've called for a detective. We'll file a report. I'm very sorry this happened."

Laura was currently giving the officer blocking her path a piece of her mind. "Young man! My husband is a law enforcement liaison with the FBI and a retired police officer. That is my son's house. His wife is pregnant and I don't know if she is okay."

"Ma'am, we want to make sure the scene is secure and protect the evidence. Please stay calm."

"You are keeping me from my sons, my husband, and my daughter in law. It is because of the respect I have for your position that I have been patient. Trust me, I am calm! You aren't bleeding!"

"Oh my god! What happened?"

Laura turned at the sound of Vanessa's voice of panic. She reached for her and grasped her hand. "I don't know. They aren't answering. If I don't get an update in two minutes I'm going in."

"Ma'am, I can't let you do that," the officer said.

Laura turned her icy glare back to the officer.

Vanessa called Joe hoping it would placate an angry Laura Hardy.

"Hello? Van...I can't talk."

"Your mother is about to crash through the barricade like a tidal wave. It will be a deadly. I swear if you don't tell us if they are alright. I am going to let your mother at you."

"Callie's fine, she was the only one in the house. She hid in the closet."

Vanessa was satisfied at that. She turned to Laura. "Callie's okay." She put her phone in her pocket. Vanessa saw man at the corner of her eye. He looked familiar. Then she remembered the last time she saw him. It was Halloween 4 years ago. She had been kidnapped by a terrorist group as well as Laura and Callie. Frank and Joe were the star witnesses for the prosecution. The assasins tried to make it appear they had gone crazy, to discredit their testimony. This guy was some 007 US spy hybrid, or so she gathered. Why was he here? Vanessa as discreetly as possible took his picture. Then she sent a text to Joe. If that didn't get her boyfriend moving, nothing would.

Frank was holding his wife. His eyes didn't miss a single detail. He didn't know what was going to happen from here. Someone had at minimum tried to scare Callie or worse tried to kill her. He felt his daughter move. He rubbed it, atempting to comfort Callie. They were both alright. Nothing was going to happen to her, or their baby girl. That note said everything he needed to know. The Gray Man knew that another attempt was going to be made. He had unsealed that space, and had those brackets installed. Frank was certain that the agent saw her in the space and gave the go ahead. He was almost willing to bet that one of the assailants was a network agent undercover. If Callie had been found, those guys would have been toast. His father had just told him that their had been 3 sets of footprints. One man for each door. It had to be because of the trials. The question was how in the hell was Elizabeth Banks, or Robert and Ellen Shaw doing this from confinement? Frank was going to find out.

His father came into the room. "We are moving you, Callie, Josh, and Sean into protective custody."

Frank knew it was coming. Callie lifted her head from his shoulder. "Did someone try to hurt Josh?"

"They had gone on an impromptu weekend trip. Agents were watching them but their house was broken into at the same time as yours."

Joe cursed. "I'm sick of being behind these guys."

Fenton knelt in front of them. "It's only until the trials. We are going to have you and your cousin testify via secure network. You will still be cross examined, everything."

"Where are they going?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. The US Marshals are running point there. That is for the best."

Joshua Banks was losing his patience. These US Marshals came to the timeshare they had booked. Presented some sort of legal papers and explained that they were being taken into protective custody. He provided pictures of their brownstone as proof that their lives were in danger. Now they were literally in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea where they were either. They had been put in a windowless plane; followed by an equally windowless van. The drive was two hours. Josh had to give Sean valium since he was phobic of tight spaces. That had made him very cranky. Now they were at their destination and he wanted answers. Sean was asleep on the sofa. Two marshals were on their phones, and the other two were god knows where. When the older one disconnected his call Josh pounced. "What is going on?"

"I'm not fully appraised. We were told to get you and your spouse here safely. The FBI has jurisdiction."

"Oh...the FBI.,.fabulous….too bad the fucking FBI isn't here. So I suggest you get on your fucking phone, call, and get appraised, _or_ I am going to start throwing things."

"Doctor Banks, I understand that you're frustrated; we are trying to keep you from being hurt."

"WHY does the FBI care about my safety!"

"Obviously you are an important asset of some kind. Are you supposed to testify in court on any federal cases?"

Josh seethed, "Yeah, one is my own mother, the other is my aunt and uncle. They killed my grandfather. So the FBI wants to bag my uncle too since he is in the house? Grand, well I'm not nearly as important as my cousin Callie. So if I'm in protective fucking custody you better have her covered like white on rice, pal. Because if one hair...I mean ONE is out of place. My grandfather is going to haunt me from his grave for the rest of my days. If that happens I'm coming after you."

"There is no need for threats."

Josh hissed, "It's not a threat." A hand on his shoulder stopped the rest of his statement.

"Marshal...are Callie and Frank Hardy being moved to protective custody as well?"

A female marshal came into the house, "Bookworm and Sherlock arriving in thirty."

"Thank you." He turned to the two men. "Yes, they will be here in thirty minutes. The house is secured. I have a briefing. Feel free to inform your cousins of that information."

Sean could feel Josh vibrating. He had been disoriented when he first woke up. It wasn't until his eyes cleared that he saw Josh yelling at the marshal. He hadn't even recognized the voice. He waited for the man to shut the door. Then grinned at his spouse. "You grew one! I'm so proud."

Josh was at the window peering out. "What?"

"A mean bone. You got one! I like it."

"I didn't like having to sedate you. I was patient. I just wanted to know what was going on. Like he doesn't know. He has to know. Callie's testimony is more important than mine. Why all of this?"

Sean was getting tingles. "It's a pity that we don't have more time. I like this new side of you. Sexy."

"I was saving up." Thirty minutes later a van pulled up. "They're here." Josh held his breath until he saw Frank and Callie get out of the van.

Sean squeezed his shoulder. "Thank God! I'm going to make her my peanut butter chocolate torte."

The door opened. Callie came bursting in. "Josh!"

Her tears unnerved him. Cursing his parents and hers he hugged her. "It's okay. We're okay."

Frank shook Sean's hand. "We are and it's going to stay that way


	22. Chapter 21

Here is the next chapter guys. Sorry for the delay. My work has been hectic and my beta was busy too! Ms. Ren was busy too! She has been so helpful to me! Thanks for all the great reviews! There is only one chapter left of this story. :) Amber

Chapter 21

Frank carried their bags upstairs. They had spent the last several hours being debriefed. They ate dinner with Josh and Sean. The marshal in charge said they could not leave the property under any circumstance unless his team removed them. The large house had three master suites. They were told to take one of the two upstairs. There were two rooms with twin beds on the same floor. They were connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom.

Callie opened the door and saw the bright sunny room. "It's nice, but I wish we were home."

Frank kissed her. "Me too."

The sun had set and the moon was bright. Callie managed to sleep a little on the plane, but was awakened by a horrible dream. Frank held her tightly but they were both acutely aware that the plane was full of marshals. Now they were alone. Frank moved first he pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be alright. This won't be for long."

Callie looked into his eyes. "I hope not. I've been spoiled by your family. They have been amazing." She turned on the television.

"You need rest."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." She stood on her toes and kissed him again. "I was praying they wouldn't find us. I was so scared."

"I can't imagine. You're safe now." He kissed her then. She deepened it and he followed. All the anxiety and stress of what had happened came back to the surface again. He could have lost her and their child. It unnerved him. Her hands had found their way to his skin. Lighting the fire of need within. His shirt was removed seconds later followed by everything else he had been wearing. Every touch blazed and felt glorious. He unzipped her dress and started lowering it. She shrugged out of it.

Callie stepped back from him. She reached behind and unclasped her bra. Frank swallowed. "You're beautiful, Callie; I love you."

"I love you." She removed her final barrier, pulled down the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want my husband."

Frank locked the door. "You have me." He kissed her again. The fire blazed and consumed. He went lower to her breasts and savored. He caught her nipple with his teeth gently then suckled. At Callie's moan, Frank's tongue traced a trail of fire to the other side.

She gasped and gripped the post with her right hand and the quilt with the other. "Frank...please…"

"You're not ready yet, my love." He could feast here all night. His hand trailed up her thigh, his thumb stroked and found her wet. She started gasping. Frank suckled her other nipple and bit gently. Callie's back arched. Her head fell back. The hand that had been gripping the quilt went to her mouth to muffle her scream. She sobbed. "Oh Frank please...now...now!"

Frank thrusted into her. He groaned. "God...oh God you feel amazing."

Callie wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster, Frank...Oh God!"

He increased his pace but was mindful of the depth. She had been a lot more sensitive and did not want to cause her pain. It seemed to be working. Callie was on her elbows, her eyes closed as her breathing increased. "Yes! Yes! Frank."

He could feel her tighten around him, her heat overwhelmed him. He could feel his own pleasure build. His own breathing hitched. He would be lost without her. They were both gasping at each thrust now. When he felt her tighten like a vise around him he emptied into her.

Joe Hardy was basically doing one of the funnest parts of being a detective. He had the duty to watch CJ Banks. It was quite boring, but he was going to do it. His brother was forced into protective custody along with Callie. He was going to do everything he could to see that they stayed safe. This guy was a hot head, but was he capable of helping with murder?

It was a warm day in D.C. and it was almost rush hour. Fenton Hardy had managed to procure a parking place on the same level in a parking garage. CJ would have to drive right past him. He had taken the liberty of putting a homer on his car. The other thing that he was going to do was to somehow plant a bug in his office. A limo pulled up. A beautiful woman with long red hair was assisted from the back. Joe recognized her as CJ's wife. Okay, so he put the homer on the wrong vehicle. The driver opened the door for her and slipped in behind her.

Joe wasn't one to miss out on an opportunity. He had a listening device and second homer on him. He quickly got out. His face was obscured by his baseball cap. He casually walked up to the limo dropped a pen from his pocket right by the wheel. He picked up his pen and attached the magnetic homer on the inside of the wheel well. Step one complete. Now the trickier part. He knew there were surveillance cameras. So he made a show of looking at the limo and looking around to see if anyone was watching. He opened the door and saw the plush surroundings. Then he put the bug which had velcro on it on the bottom of one of the seats. Unless they got on their hands and knees they were not going to see it. Joe went into the building and risked going into the bathroom. He waited 45 seconds then went back out to the garage. The limo was still there. Joe hurried back to his car. He engaged his tablet and made sure both homers were transmitting. He had to wait on the bug because no one was in the limo. Thankfully it didn't take long. CJ and his wife Monica came out. Joe took some pictures with his dash camera. They both looked edgy.

The limo pulled away. "Monica, this is a nightmare!"

"Sweetie, I know you are upset, but try to look at the big picture."

"My parents are being dragged through the mud along with my aunt and uncle all because my stupid cousin is a greedy self absorbed bitch! They didn't do anything to her, or grandad. There isn't a chance in hell!"

"Darling, I know that and you know that. But at the moment the justice system says your dad did. Until he appeals and its reversed we need to keep a low profile. If your mom and your aunt and uncle are convicted same thing. We have to wait and see what happens before you can make your move."

"I want everything back the way it was. Callie had no right to do this to them!"

"Sweetie, that isn't important. Trust me everything will be fine. Your dad, bless his heart, may not have much of a chance, but your mom, uncle, and aunt are another matter. The cases against them are not as strong. We just have to discredit the primary witnesses. You just need to keep your head low for now."

"It's just embarrassing! My dad is now a convicted felon, my brother a freak. I don't know what I will do if my mom, aunt, and uncle are found guilty too and they exhaust their appeals."

"Then you play the game baby. You will have to say publicly that what they did was wrong, abhorrent. I know you don't want too but it is the only way. Your dad and uncle would want you to take the reigns. You're the only one who can. You are the grandson of the great William Eugene Beaudry. That still has pull, the money has more. The weakest case is against your Aunt and Uncle. It is basically a he said she said. They already said that they were going to fix the trust for you to inherit. It has to be a blood relative of Ellen's. Plus your mother is also going to disown Josh too. It's disgusting. I can't believe he brought a boyfriend to OUR wedding."

"They can't fix it if they are convicted."

"Which is why we have hired a private eye to dig up dirt on your cousin and Josh."

"Now enough talking you."

Joe blushed at the sounds he heard from the microphone. Well at least he loves his wife. He noticed that they were driving out of town. Where were they going? Curious. He called his dad. "Hey dad, the unofficial assignment just got interesting. His wife picked up CJ in a limo dressed in a hot dress, he came out wearing a tux. They were chatting. Nothing was incriminating, but she's cunning. She gives him a sympathetic ear, calls for patients but, its like she wants CJ's dad to stay in prison. They want the others exonerated, so they can give Ellen and Elizabeth's wealth to CJ. It's like they will set up for Callie's dad to take the senator's seat, and he will take the house. It's sickening! It's like they are setting up for him to take over politically. But she even said if they were all found guilty that he would have to play the game. Say that what they all did was wrong and abhorrent."

"Yes the wife, her father is a Senator from Virginia. Mom works in public relations for a large company there. Daughter is following in mom's tracks. Sounds like she has some decent PR chops. Interesting, good work, son. I don't know anything about this you know. If you get anything, anonymous tips are taken by the FBI."

"Dad..I miss Frank. He...I don't know I feel like part of me is missing right now. Do you feel that way?"

"I do, but it will be over soon."

Meanwhile in Buffalo, New York, a meeting was about to take place. Robert Shaw paced the foyer of Beaudry Estate. His wife and her sister were in the study waiting for their guest to arrive. He was starting to get annoyed. How hard was it to kill 3 young men and 1 pregnant woman? Now Callie and Josh along with their lovers had disappeared. He'd like to ring her little neck himself!

She had fooled them all. She would always do what she was told. She would only speak when she was spoken too. She poured wine, coffee, tea, or brandy when they had important guests over. He let her have her sports, her classes, and her outside friends because when she did her job, she was efficient and effective. But then boom at 18 she betrayed them and rebelled against everything he had worked his whole life for. Stupid cunt! She should be going to Yale, find a man with an influential family. Instead she fell for a retired cop's boy. He was handsome enough and yes maybe had some charisma, but he was a nobody.

The bell rang. Robert answered the door himself. "Mister Gray, thank you for coming."

"Of course. I know this a a very difficult time, that you aren't allowed to leave this house."

They went into the study. Robert gestured to a chair. "Normally I wouldn't want to risk discussing this in our home. But we need some answers."

Their head of security came over. He patted Mr. Gray down. Then waved a wand over him. "Clear, sir."

"Thank you, Antoine."

Mister Gray said. "He was a marine? Looks like an explosives expert."

"He's a jack of all trades. We thought that bomb he planted in my daughter's car in February would have taken care of her and that brainy husband of hers, but fate was not on our side that day. What happened at the hotel?"

"My agent had a narrow window to do the shot. He couldn't step into the hall to take the shot until the concierge was in the elevator. Callie moved too fast back into the room."

Ellen sniffed. "She never could stay still for long. Even as a child. She was always doing something. She was always a brat! We did not kill my father for her to ruin everything."

"Our attorney is trying to block the prosecution from allowing Callie and my son testifying via satellite. He has one more motion he is going to try but it isn't likely. Can you find them?"

"Working on it. How do you want it done?"

Robert roared. "We don't care as long as they are dead. All of them period."

Elizabeth said. "Absolutely."

Ellen nodded. "Agreed. You have to find them. I have a friend in the Marshal's office. I'll give him your information."

"Well that makes it easy."

Robert said. "We paid you a lot of money for this. We expect it to be completed."

"I wasn't talking to you."

That is when the door to the study burst open. The first person Robert Shaw saw was Fenton Hardy followed by a swarm of FBI, Chief Weise, his son, and daughter in law. Fenton slammed Robert Shaw against the wall and cuffed him. He turned the man around so they were eye to eye. "Trying to kill your own daughter and my son! You son of a bitch." He held up a piece of paper. "Warrant for the wire my friend is wearing here. Your statements add 6 counts of conspiracy to commit murder. You are also guilty of 2 counts of murder in the first degree of Mollie Grace Weise and Jacob Francis Wade. Your little bomber friend I'm sure will testify to save his own ass. You have the right to remain silent."


	23. Chapter 22

Hello everyone here is the final installment of Secrets and Lies. I am so glad to be writing again. The biggest of than you'd to my beta Ms Ren. To my faithful reviewers thank you for all the encouragement and support. Amber

Chapter 22

December 1st

It was freezing in Syracuse, New York. After the sting operation involving the Gray Man, Callie's aunt and her parents plead guilty to one count of murder in the first degree. They agreed to a sentence of life without parole. Otherwise, they were going to be charged with 3 counts of capital murder and prosecutors would seek the death penalty. Callie had already decorated for Christmas, they had their daughter's nursery set up. Syracuse was currently under blizzard conditions for the next three days. Eighteen inches has already come down. It had been announced that no police or fire could respond to emergencies until the snow stopped. Her cousin Josh and his husband Sean were in town. They were staying in the guest room since their house had four bedrooms. There was plenty of room for Fenton, Laura, and Joe. Joe was staying on the sleeper sofa in the attic. Their house had a large generator and it was going strong.

Sean and Josh were making duck for dinner along with some very fabulous sides and dessert. This was meant to be a thanksgiving/christmas for them. Since they would be traveling to New York to see Sean's family for the holidays. Callie didn't mind. She was so happy. Vanessa was visiting her mother in Bayport and would come back two days after Christmas. Callie was up in the office Joe came into the room carrying hot chocolate. Her stomach felt like a 60 pound baseball. Probably an exaggeration, but her back was killing her. Her feet and ankles were swollen.

She came downstairs. The Hardy's along with Frank were sitting on the sofa watching the news. Callie sat beside her husband. Frank put an arm around her. "Hello, beautiful."

Callie kissed his cheek. "Hello," she looked at the screen. "Still not settling down I see." Callie felt a pain in her back and shifted.

Josh came out. "Dinner is served. Sean is a cuisine extraordinaire!"

Laura smiled. "It smells delicious!"

They all went to the table. Frank went to the kitchen. Sean waved him out. "We got this! You are hosting us. Allow me!"

Dinner was indeed perfect. Callie just couldn't get comfortable. She helped to clear the plates. Frank was loading the dishwasher. Joe was talking a mile a minute. He took the dishes from her. Callie then felt a sharp pain in her belly. She gasped.

Frank didn't miss a beat. "Callie, are you okay?"

Callie was standing there holding her stomach. The pain had stopped. She blew out a breath. "Fine, just had a funny pain."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, pain and funny don't belong in the same sentence."

Frank dried his hands. "Maybe you should lie down."

Callie nodded. "Maybe." She turned toward the door and felt another pain. Frank was behind her and supported her weight. She gripped his arms. "If..this is..practice..it sucks."

Joe had left to go retrieve his mother.

She came in moments later. "What's wrong, sweetie?

"Don't know. I felt a pain and…" Before she could finish her sentence another pain consumed her." Callie's first instinct was to fight the pain. That would only make it worse. She moaned and focused on riding the pain. When it stopped she was slightly breathless. "I can't be in labor yet? Can I? She isn't due until - "

Laura said, "Sweetheart, you are 37 weeks. She is fully developed. Let's get you upstairs."

Frank simply lifted Callie into his arms. Josh came in. He saw her and frowned. "Are you okay, Callie?"

"Not sure. It hurts."

Frank took her to their bedroom. Callie felt another pain and gripped Frank's hand. When it ended she was breathless. Frank quickly went to retrieve a robe for her. She had already taken off her sweater and leggings. She had just put her arms through when a very strong pain hit. She leaned over the bed moaning.

Frank stood behind her and applied counter pressure to her lower back. It was one of the tricks they had learned in class. He put his fist onto the lower part of her back and made small circular motions.

Callie managed mid moan to gasp. "Frank..that's...helping."

"Okay." Frank was wondering where his mother was. It seemed like she had been gone for hours. He and Callie had prepared to have their daughter in the hospital. But it looked like she had other plans. The contraction finally stopped. Frank kissed the back of Callie's neck. "Did you want to lie down?"

Callie grimaced. "God, no!"

Laura came in at that moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in labor. Are you going to check me?"

Laura had a cool cloth and bathed Callie's face. "I don't have to. Unless you insist on it."

Callie was going to ask, but was distracted by another contraction. "Ohhh!"

Frank had to ask. "Mom, how are we going to do this? Where?" His anxiety rising.

Laura rubbed his back. "Well. Since she's comfortable standing at the moment. I'd like to prepare the bed. Your job is to help her."

Callie walked into the master bathroom. Frank followed her. God bless his mother and they also had a doctor on standby. Frank stood behind her he applied counter pressure during each painful contraction. Frank stood with her, soothed encouraged, and marveled. He loved her so much and that love seemed to multiply indefinitely.

Fenton Hardy based on experience knew to wait until he was called upon. It was hard, but he knew it had to be done. Joe was beside himself. "Dad, what's happening? Is she okay? I thought it was three weeks away."

Fenton soothed. "Apparently the baby has other ideas son. Your mother knows what she's doing. She brought everything she could possibly need in case this happened. Including some medications and equipment."

Josh nodded. "It's a waiting game right now. If I'm needed I'll help."

They heard Callie's painful cries from down here. It did not help Joe's mood. Sean brought cookies to them. "Snickerdoodles? I also have my hot cider on the stove."

Fenton smiled. "Thanks, Sean."

Laura came downstairs. Joe pounced. "What's happening?"

"She's in active labor. Seems to be progressing. The contractions are taking her breath away and she can't speak much." Laura went into her bag that she had put in the closet and found her Doppler. "I have to go monitor right now. I'll be back in a bit."

Frank didn't know how much time had passed. The contractions were increasing in intensity, and the length of time between them was shorter. Right now Callie was resting on a mound of pillows she was on her hands and knees. Frank was opposite her also on all fours. His feet were between the iron bed rails. His mother at some point recognized this was Callie's favored position. She placed a rolled up hand towel under each of his ankles. His wife's face was flushed and she had angrily discarded her robe onto the floor. Callie suddenly screamed and gripped his arms. Her body started trembling and her toes curled. Frank soothed. "Your doing great, sweetheart."

That's when he heard what sounded like a spill. "Mom! I think her water broke."

Laura Hardy came into the room. She took one look at Callie. "Josh step in here please."

Callie was gasping. "The... pres..sure! God!"

Laura soothed, "Push Callie…"

Her face turned red and she screamed. "I can't!"

"You can Callie! Push, sweetheart!" Frank encouraged. "Home Run 7th inning, babe!"

Josh placed a cool cloth on the back of her neck. "Push, Short Stuff! You got this!"

Callie took a deep breath and pushed. It felt like she was being torn in half! She screamed.

Laura encouraged. "Good job, sweetheart. Push hard for ten seconds. Take a breath and push for 10 more seconds unless I say stop. Frank count for her."

Frank counted. " 10."

"She's crowning!" Josh said.

Callie gasped.

Frank continued " 8.."

He didn't get to finish because a welcomed cry was heard.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter. Hello, precious!"

Callie sobbed. "She's here? She's okay?" Callie shifted to her back. Frank got behind her.

Laura put the wailing baby on Callie's tummy. She was still crying. Laura expertly used a soft towel to clean her.

Callie picked the baby up and put her onto her chest. "My sweet baby girl. We love you."

Frank reached over and gently caressed her head. "She's beautiful just like her mother." He kissed Callie tenderly. "I love you."

Callie said softly , "I love you too."

Josh put a pink knit cap on her head. Then a tiny diaper. He draped a pink blanket over them. "Stay skin to skin. It will keep her warmer and help with bonding."

Frank couldn't take his eyes off them. The baby on instinct opened her mouth towards Callie's breast. Callie instinctively moved her baby closer and she quickly latched on.

"Ouch!"

Frank asked. "What's wrong?"

Laura answered. "Placenta."

Callie groaned, but the pain was very short. Callie shifted the baby to her other breast. She immediately latched onto that one. Callie smiled. "My beautiful smart baby girl." Callie felt like she could barely keep her eyes open. The baby stopped nursing and looked at her. Callie kissed her forehead.

Josh took her at that point. "Frank, we need to maintain skin to skin for now. We don't have a warmer. Why don't you take her down to see your dad, Joe, and Sean."

Frank took her into his arms for the first time. He kissed her. "I love you."

When Frank left. Laura said. "She's bleeding too much. I'm giving her an injection." Laura put it deep in the muscle. Then she started massaging the uterus.

Callie jerked. "That hurts!"

Josh said. "We have to do it Callie. It's to stop the bleeding."

Laura was still massaging her uterus. Callie was gripping the bed gasping. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Josh there is a Bakri balloon right there give that to me. There are no more pieces of the placenta. Her uterus is not shrinking enough to close the vessels. She could very well have a deep laceration."

Josh nodded and handed it to her. "So we compress until we can get her in for further exam. Do you have an o2 concentrator?"

"That's right. Yes I have one in my car in there garage. She needs the frozen plasma and fluids I brought."

"I'll get that you start the line. Thank god you were prepared."

Frank came down stairs. His dad and brother both met him. Fenton saw his granddaughter's beautiful face and smiled. "She's beautiful."

Frank still couldn't get over it. She was perfect and wide eyed. He didn't know how? He gave himself another minute. She just looked so content. Her eyes met his and Frank's heart filled with love. He told them about maintaining the skin to skin contact for warmth. He handed his daughter to Fenton. He sat with her by the fire. Sean served hot cider. Josh came down the steps. "Sean and Joe, I need help carrying some stuff please. Sean, in the freezer outside is some IV bags labeled plasma grab 2. There are also two IV bags in the fridge those should be sodium chloride. Fenton your wife has an o2 concentrator in your car in the back seat."

Joe stepped up. "I'll get it."

Frank none to patiently snapped. "Is Callie alright?"

Josh said. "She has hemorrhaged we have it under control for the moment. But we need to give her the plasma and replenish her fluids. This will prevent shock. The oxygen will also help."

Frank ran back up the stairs. His mother was taking Callie's blood pressure. Josh was checking her pulse. Callie's head was propped up on pillows and her legs were also propped up. Dressed in a gown; she looked very pale and her eyes were closed. He hurried to her side. "Callie? Sweetheart?" He moved a stray hair from her face she was clammy. "Callie?"

She whispered. "Tired. Baby? She's okay?"

Frank kissed her. "She's beautiful. She's with her grandpa right now."

Joe came in with the concentrator and tubing. Sean followed with the fluids. Josh took the IV bags from him and they shared a brief look. But that look held a whole conversation. Joe plugged in the concentrator and slipped the oxygen mask on Callie himself. His mother said. "Josh run those on a fast drip."

"Got it."

Joe asked. "Anything I can do?"

Laura said. "Monitor the weather and emergency services. Once EMS can respond she needs treatment."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed Callie's forehead. "Rest up, Callie. I am betting your daughter is going to keep you on your toes." Joe left after squeezing Frank's shoulder.

Frank pulled his mother gently away from the bed. He whispered. "Mom? Is she alright?"

Laura said softly. "It could be worse. She is arousable. The bleeding has slowed due to the compression technique I used. It's going to be very uncomfortable for her but it's better than the alternative."

"I hate seeing her like this, mom. We wanted her to deliver in the hospital."

Laura soothed and whispered . "Sweetie, she is okay for now. Her blood pressure is a little low. But not critical. I caught the bleeding quickly. Frankly I was looking for it."

Frank hissed. "Why? She's healthy and young. Wouldn't that count."

"Normally yes. But she had a lot of trauma as a child. I suspect she has liaisons in her uterus or cervix. That is going to require her to go under anesthesia to fix. Now that we know this has happened we will be prepared for her next delivery. She should completely recover."

Frank didn't speak. He didn't want to risk it. His anger was at a flashpoint. Josh had also heard everything. His face was not much better.

"Frank?"

Frank turned around. Her voice was so weak. He was at her side the next second. "I'm here."

"It hurts a lot."

"I know. Can she have anything, Mom?"

"I have Demerol that I can put in her IV. I'd like to wait until she nurses again. That can help the shrinking process."

Frank got in bed next to his wife. He dozed off and for a while they both slept. Callie's voice woke him.

"Could I see her?"

Josh who had been monitoring Callie left the room. A few minutes later Fenton Hardy came in. He smiled at his daughter in law. "She is wide awake at the moment."

Frank took his daughter from him. She was now wearing a pink layette gown with a matching cap. He took her to Callie.

Callie sighed contentedly. She looked at her daughter's sweet face. "How's her temperature, Josh?"

Josh grinned. "Where we would like it to be. She is 7 lbs 2 ounces and 20 inches long"

Callie kissed her. "She's so beautiful."

Fenton smiled. "She is. Have you decided on a name for her?"

"Mollie Grace Hardy." Callie said. For several moments, Mom and daughter looked at each other. She felt so much love for her.

 _Two Weeks Later_

Callie, Frank, and Mollie were all at home. Callie had to have surgery to repair the tear that was causing her bleeding. They were all doing very well, and adjusting. Mollie was such a good baby, Laura often joked with them that the next one would be a terror. Callie and Frank counted their blessings and were just happy with their lives. After they finished Law School they would both apply to the FBI to fulfill their 'contracts.' Callie eventually wanted to be a prosecutor but having experience with the FBI wasn't going to hurt


End file.
